DF: Why Me?
by kia L Yori
Summary: Kia is thrown into the digi-frontier world. What if our dear little Takky had a cute girl his age on his mind? What if she was on Kouji's mind? and Kouichi's? age manipulation.
1. ThunderThighs?

Ages:

Kia - 15

Takuya - 15

Zoe - 15

Kouji - 15

Kouichi - 15

JP - 16

Tommy - 11

--

I sat up in bed as I recieved a voice message from my Mrs Koitake on my cell. Noone else knew the number except Akii and Mr Koitake.

Akii is my big sister, well, technically not, but she's my big sister now. And my twin. Not exactly. Her birth records say she is 14 hours older than me. I was born on September 20th at 1am, Akii was born September 19th at 11am.

We were at the same orphanage together, and we haven't been together for long, but we can get used to it. I don't remember much of my old family, but I do know I was an only child and that this is really wierd.

My -- No. Our new family is something I don't like talking about or to. They're a younger couple, but I think I remember Mrs Koitake being unable to have children for one reason or another, but I think she said she was just born infertile.

Mr Koitake is a strange man. He thinks human things like eating and drinking and loving are nessecary, but every other thing in life is completely unimportant.

"Of course, Important to our standard of living. But I wouldn't mind life quality without a couple 'important' things." He had told me. "Like you and Akii. You two need love, and we could see that, with the both of you trying to grab attention."

I had gotten mad at that.

"I'm not an attention seeker! I don't need anything here, and if you only want to keep us because you feel bad, then I'm leaving!" Was what my thoughts had told me to say and do. Instead I had just turned away and informed him I was going to bed.

They were kind people, I'll give them that.

I guess I haven't mentioned my name yet. I'm Kia Yori/Koitake, but I only use the last name Yori. It's one of the few things I have left of my old family, But i'll explain all that in a minute. Right now I'll give you a basic rundown of me and Akii's bio's. Maybe Mr and Mrs Koitake's.

I'm 14, almost 15, in fact Akii and I are both 14 and we'll be 15 really soon, less than a month. Akii and I are really kind of creeped out by how close our birthdays are.

I can't remember much of my past, but I can tell you what it was like from what I remember in my real family and a couple bits of the early years in the orphanage. Akii remembers better than me, but she doesn't know me well.

My real parents were young too. Younger than my new 'parents', but we still managed an apartment always having some sort of strange pet. The one I remember most was a tiny white puppy. We had him for two weeks before the apartment building burned down and killed my parents as well as my puppy. It's been so long I can't even remember what his name was. I think it was something like Koushi or something. I had named him that because that's what my Mom said that she would have named me if I had been a boy. So I had my puppy named after myself: Koushi-chan.

What I remember about that night was being held in the arms of Mrs Something-Or-Other who lived in the apartment directly across from ours. I remember my white puppy jumping out of the window that the kitchen table was under. His white fur had been scorched black and was still burning. That's one of my clearest memories.

I guess I never mentioned when I got into the orphanage. My parents died when I was 4. I met Akii when she came to the orphange and we were 9. We were only recently adopted to Mrs and Mr Koitake, and we're not used to eachother as siblings. I've been adopted by two other families before the Koitakes, but I was thrown back in the orphanage.

One of the families was too busy to adopt a child, the other wanted a girl who was open, happy and energetic. All of which I am not usually. I can be, but not when I'm not used to being around people, and they had only kept me for a month and a half.

Akii's parents died in a robbery assault. She won't tell me any more, but I don't blame her, it must have been so hard to have had your parents taken away like that.

Not that losing mine was easy. I was just so young that I didn't understand, and I don't remember much now.  
--Current--

Anyway, I flipped open the tiny cellphone. A voice came out that was not Mrs or Mr Koitake's or Akii's voice by any stretch of the imagination.

"Do you want to know your future? Yes/No" Just like any idiot, I pressed 'Yes" More words popped up.

"Just tell me what to do." I told my cell.

"Go to the Shibuya station before 9:00" I looked at the clock on my wall. 8:30. I had just enough time. I ran outside my room and informed Mrs Koitake that I was going to grab a bite with my 'aquintence' Sarah. I grabbbed my coat and ran out the door with my backpack on my back.

I bring my 'pack everywhere. It has everything from the orphanage I called my own, a couple necklaces that used to be my mothers, small survival kit(my Mom used to carry one around all the time, so I thought it would be good to do the same.) including small scissors, a pocketknife, Just-Add-Water soup and drinks, tiny compact mirror, a couple bandanas, a lighter and a pack of matches. All that fit into a tiny purse. Other things I had in my pack were bottled water, a blanket, some money(just under 10), a sweater and an mp3 player with headphones and about a 10 pack of brand new batteries.

As I neared the Shibuya station, my phone told me to take a train in the basement. So I took an elavator and wound up on a train riding into a place I didn't know. I looked around and while I was looking I got a strange feeling about one train. So I took the one on the total opposite side.

I climbed in to see a young boy getting pushed in by two other kids, and an older boy and girl sitting across from eachother. The younger boy started crying quietly, sitting down next to the door he was shoved in by. I went to sit next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. "I saw what those two kids did. It was pretty cruel." He nodded.

A boy came in through the back of the train looking exhausted. He must have nearly missed it.

"Hi-ya! You made it to the Kia Yori ex-per-ress!" I yelled. I had a lot of sugar in the last hour so I was in a relatively good mood.

"Your train?" He asked looking shocked. I shook my head smiling.

"Naw. I don't own a train. I just felt like messing with your goggle-covered head, goggle...head?" I laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry, no off to you goggle-brains I just don't know your name. So who the hell are you anyway?" I said in a very enlightened mood.

"Okay, just relax and tell me what you're on, okay?" He said in a kind of reassuring voice, as if I was insane.

"I'm not ON anything, you jerk! Only a freaking train!" I smacked the back of his head.

"Well you must have been smoking something if you're that hyper."

"Nope! You must have been SNIFFING something for wearing goggles and a hat, goggle-brain. Although, with the colors and all, it doesn't look half bad goggle-brain."

"So anyways, why are you guys on this train?" He asked, ignoring my rather rude comment.

"It was closest to the elevator." Said Fatso in the blue plumbers suit with yellow detailing. He had brown hair and was holding a bar of chocolate.

"Well there must have been a reason you got on this train, right?" Goggle-Brain asked the girl with blonde hair, a pink hat, vest, and skirt with a white and blue striped shirt.

"Actually, like him, it was closest to the elavator." Blondie said. But the little boy turned to Goggle-Brain before he even asked.

"Well, I didn't really want to get on this train. But two bullies pushed me and the door closed." He said.

"Yea. I saw that. It was pretty mean." I ran over and hugged the little boy. He had an orange hat, white shirt with green edges, and green shorts. He must have gotten the tips of his brown hair in his eyes while he was crying, because there was a bit of water in his hair.

"Why are kids always picking on me?" He wailed. I kept hugging him, hoping to make him feel better.

"It's okay. None of us will pick on you... errr ..." I paused. Maybe one of the others knew his name. "Hey, Thunder-Thighs, Blondie, Goggle-Brains, any of you guys know Hat-Boy's name?" They all gave me 'Ftw' faces before getting mad.

"Goggle-Brains is getting kinda old." Said Goggle- Brains himself. The others were all way too mortified(especially in the case of Thunder-Thighs) by their nicknames to make a move. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Yea! Really." He was an aggressive Goggle-head then. I grabbed his goggles.

"Get her, Goggle-Brains!" Blondie yelled. Goggle-Brains stared. "It's not like I know your name either."

"Okay, Hat-Head." I put his goggles around my neck, just to see what he'd do. He stared for a couple minutes. Apparently, I had NERVE.

"You've got some nerve!" He yelled. Probably debating on whether or not to tackle a girl, like the only other gogglehead I've ever done this to. Last time I was tackled. And this time, I was tackled.

I hit the ground pretty hard, considering I had a boy about the same age as me on top of me. He was sitting on my waist and didn't look too keen on moving unless he got his goggles back.

"Ok, you could've just asked. I would've given them back, just so you know." I told him. He sat up straight, letting go of my arms. I lifted the goggles over my chin before realizing that I couldn't get the back strap over my head. I pulled it as far as it would go, but then it got caught on my hair, so I paused.

"Just give me my goggles back." He said noticing my pause.

"I can't, unless you let me sit up." Looks like he finally noticed what we looked like. Now that I mention it, I never noticed before either. I sat up, with Goggle-Brains off of me. The goggles made my hair stick up in every direction. And I mean EVERY direction. Blondie and Hat-Boy gave small giggles, but Fatso was still a lifeless meatloaf. Even I touched my hair, realizing the severity of my 'goggle hair' I gave a laugh.

"You look like you just woke up." Goggle-Brains said.

"I kinda did." I told him.

"You serious?" Blondie asked. I nodded, I started standing up, as I was the only one on the floor. Goggle-Brains lent me a hand to get up.

"My name's Takuya Kanbara, what about you?" He said.

"I'm Kia Yori. Nice to meet you." And for added effect, "Goggle-Brains."

"I'm Zoe Orimoto." Said Blondie.

"I'm Tommy. " Said the Hat-Boy. The only one left was Fatso, who was still a lifeless vegetable.

"Excuse me?" I poked him. "I'm sorry about what I called you. I didn't mean for it to hurt, I call my friend that all the time, she just laughs it off." I actually made up that part, but they didn't need to know that.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"No more lifeless veg-loaf ok? Or else that'll be your nickname dude."

"My name is Junpei, but you can call me JP."

"Nice to meet you JP. I'm Kia." We all jolted forward as the train crashed, or at least it felt like it. "Great! No wonder my sis tells me to be careful of trains!" I yelled. My vision went hazy and I saw foggy creatures around the others. My cell beeped as well as the others' so I pulled it out. "What a lousy time to get a call!" I thought.

"We've arrived." It told me, then changed into some sort of handheld-video-game-esque type of device with a small screen, four buttons(two on the front one on top and one on the side) and some pieces that didnt really do anything.

Everyone's were different colors. Zoe's was pink and purple, Taku's was red and black, JP's was yellow and blue(surprise, surprise), Tommy's was white and green and mine was pink and black.

The train started moving and for a while we were all confused. We seemed to be riding in midair! a bunch of blobby things were outside the windows, and Taku made some freaky comment about them being other kids' souls. One glued itself to the window and Zoe got thoroughly freaked.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Follow BandanaBoy

**_Why Me chapter 2._**

I'm going to keep the order they get the spirits in the same, but I'm going to change the storyline a little, maybe how they got the spirits. The order they get the spirits in is Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, Jp, Kia, Kouji(Beast), Takuya, Kia, Zoe, Jp, and Tommy. At least, that's how it will be with Kia in the mix.

I will now mention that after this chapter, thoughts are going to be in _Italics_

Spirit evoution speaking lines will be in **bold**

and beast spirit evolution speaking lines will be in **_italic bold_**

All thoughts are in italics whether its a human, human spirit evolution, beast spirit evolution, fusion spirit evolution, or unity spirit evolution.

that's a lot of times to write 'spirit evolution', you know that?

I will now bribe someone to do the disclaimer. TAKUYA!!

Takuya: What??

Kia: please do the disclaimer.

Taku: Why me?

Me: 'cause your cute.

Taku: blush I'm _not_ cute. But Kia doesn't own me, digimon, Kouji, or Kouichi, She owns herself and that's about it.

* * *

"You know, until they stretch themselves out like that, they're not _that_ ugly." I told Zoe. She remained freaked, that thing must have heard us because it stuck it's tongue out and made stupid faces at us. I got rather annoyed and pulled my bottom eyelids down, rolled my eyes up enough that they couldnt see my pupils, then stuck my tongue out.

The little thing unstuck itself from the window, looked disgusted, rolled it's eyes and continued it little flight path.

"If you keep that up, you're face will stick like that." Zoe told me. I pretended to cower in the corner, pretending to be upset at her comment. She came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it seriously, just that silly old wives tale." I looked back at her. My face was back to normal, but i still had my eyes rolled up enough it looked like i had no pupils or irises. She hit me. I cried. Not _really_, but I didn't like these guys a whole lot.

"How **OLD** are you _anyway_?" She asked angrily.

"I don't want to tell you." I told her simply.

"Well, aren't you the most mature girl _ever_."

"Not like _you_ are, so don't blame _me_."

"So...Why don't we get to know eachother?" I heard Taku ask.

"What do you want to know Takky?" JP asked.

"Well, how old are you guys?" Taku asked.

"I'm 16." JP answered first.

"15." Zoe was next.

"11." Tommy said.

"15 here too." Taku said. "What about you Kia?" I shook my head. My good mood was ruined, and I didn't feel like talking. Not to **_them_** anyways. I wished my cell was still a cell.

"Alrighty then. How about friends? Why don't you start Kia?" I shook my head. "Zoe?"

"I don't have any good friends. Just people I'm familiar with." She replied. I got sick and I moved to a different car. This one was empty, with _no signs_ of people or anything.

"I wish I knew where we were going, and how much longer." I said to myself.

"Oh, don't worry. We're almost there!" a voice said from nowhere. I screamed and dove under a seat. The others bursted in from the previous car.

"Kia?" Tommy asked. I was shaking. They started yelling my name, I could hear them, but only faintly and I pretended I couldn't as I curled into a ball with my hands over my ears and eyes shut tight.

Through my ears I could hear the loud voice again, I let out a small whimper and felt myself shaking more violently. It had told them to _'look under it's seat_.' and I felt someone staring at me, muffled words, then I was poked in the shoulder. I jumped and opened my eyes, looking at Takuya, who had poked me. I moved my hand from my ear.

"What's up with _you_?" He asked.

"I hear a _disembodied voice_. What flew your butt that you **didn't notice**?" I asked rudely. The voice started laughing and I covered my ears to it.

"Relax, it's ok. It's _just_ the train talking." His face was hanging from the seat, upside down. I slapped him, he pulled his head away and sat on the seat on top of me. "_Thaaaat_ hurt."

I pulled my hand back and crawled out, pulling my pack with my foot.

"So..." The train jolted and everyone was thrown down, Taku landed on my back with a thud. "Everyone okay?" Zoe, Tommy, and JP nodded.

"As _great _as I can be with you **sitting** on me." I told him bluntly.

"Oh, sorry Kia." He apologized.

"It's ok." I sighed. He got off me, then sat back on the seat. I stood up and looked out the window. "We've stopped." I headed for the door. It opened on it's own, I walked out and looked around.

"It looks deserted." Someone said.

"I like it." I told them.

"Suit yourself." Zoe said. I started walking around. I started headin towards what looked like a village. It didn't take long before I heard yells coming from behind the train. I ran over and saw a giant black dog with silver cuffs and things on it. Takuya was running away from it, and the dog was yelling for Takuya to 'hand over the spirit' Wierd.

'What does he mean by 'spirit'?" I immediately thought. Then my mind drifted to a l_ittle white blob drifting up from a dead body._ I half smiled as my closed eyes pictured a_ bully at the orphanage being the dead body_. I felt heat from the ground, then wind. I opened my eyes to find that there was no ground. I screamed. Why do bad things always happen to **me**? I was grabbed by my wrist, stopping my fall. I looked up to see a boy with black hair, that I hadn't seen on the train. He pulled me up, not saying a word.

I sat down next to him.

"Thank you." I told him. What else _could_ I say?

"No big deal." He said and started walking away. I scrambled to my feet to try and follow him. I had hardly taken 5 steps efore he said "leave me alone." I stopped. This guy obviously wanted to be alone. As if.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't go off alone!" I yelled. He merely shrugged. I followed him anyways.

"Look I said _'leave me alone'_! What part of that do you not understand?"

"I understand completely."

"Then go hang out with those guys."

"I wanna be alone to."

"Then stop following **me**."

"I don't have to."

"You _do_ if you want to be _alone_."

"You seem like a good person to be around when you want to be alone."

"Oh yea? How so?"

"Just a feeling I got. You obviously want to be alone, so you probably won't talk much, meaning we can both be alone, but still have eachother around."

"What kind of logic is **that**?"

"The kind you really_ can't_ argue with."

"I can argue that _easily_."

"How so?" I asked. He paused, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm not going to say anything. Just lead the way." I told him.

"Whatever." He said and started walking. After a little while we reached a small village. It was about two hours since I had gotten off the train, and I was getting bored of this place quickly. I had been following Bandana (For, the boy wears a bandana) for a little over an hour and a half now.

"You can talk. If you want to, but **don't** expect me to _listen_."

"No, I don't really want to talk." I told him as I put down my pack and brought out my mp3 player. I put one earbud in, but left my other ear free. I was listening to one of my favourite songs as I kept walking.

"Whatever." I heard him say.

"Well, you can talk, but you don't have to, and I won't listen if you don't want me to." I told him. He scoffed and kept walking, so I brought my pack with me and kept on truckin'.

We stopped after we had entered some trees, and his D-tector(the video-game device) started talking. His was blue and white.

"**_Everything will make sense when you find your spirit_**." the D-tector said. Again I was left with the thought of a _white blob_ and _dead body_.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Bandana asked it angrily.

"Well, if you don't mind, I've got a guess that these 'spirit' things are part of us, and we won't be able to fulfill our destinies if we don't find them." I said giving the best guess I could think of.

"Already thought of Captain _Obvious_." He said rudely.

"Whatever." I gave a small smile._ I stole his word_.


	3. LOBO KENDO YO!

**Why me? chapter 3.**

* * *

Thank you Celestial Writer! Your reviews inspire me to write more! I think I'm getting Review-holic-ism. Please review other people!

Celestial Writer: Thank you for being the only reviewer! I love sugar and it was the only way to pop out the last chapter! However I'm running out of ideas. think you could help?

Kia: **Guilmon!! do the disclaimer!!**

Guilmon: **What's a disclaimer?**

Kia: **Kazu!! Help him!!**

Kazu: **Okay Guilmon just follow me! -**starts dancing and singing- **Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer!**

Kia: -pulls out a red and black flamethrower with a blaster shaped like Guilmon's head- **You have 2 seconds. Just so you can say I'm nice in the disclaimer.**

Kazu: **What's that?**

Kia: **It's my Guilmon Gun.**

Kazu: -whistles- **Cooooooool.**

Kia: **Damn right. Now do my disclaimer.**

Kazu: **Kia-chan is one of the nicest girls I know, but unfortunately for her and all of the Digimon characters, She doesn't own us.**

Kia: **Nice going Kazu-kun. You get brownie points for the flattery.**

Kazu: **I get brownies?**

Kia:** No. You get something else though.**

Kazu: **What?**

Kia:-Kisses him on the cheek-

Kazu: **What?**

Kia: **You are insulting to every boy alive.**

Kazu: -Turns to Kenta-**I told you! She totally wants me.**

Kenta: **Totally. -**nods-

Kia: -stares in horror-

* * *

"Whatever." He said. I snorted. "What?"

"I just said that."

"Whatever." He started ignoring me.

_'Just when I thought I might be getting on his good side_.' I thought. I sighed and looked over to him. He was resting a couple trees away from me. He had his eyes closed, arms behind his head, one leg flat on the ground and the other leg was bent halfway. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. _'Oh well. I never cared before on what people thought of me, I don't need to care now_." I thought lazily. I heard some shuffling, and looked back. Bandana had stood up, and was dusting off his jeans, blue jacket, and yellow shirt.

"You coming, or what?" He asked. I stood up quickly, not bothering to shake off the leaves and twigs that had resided in my hair and clothes. I followed him and we started heading into a dark cave in the wall of some stone building I hadn't seen before. I caught up with him in time to hear him mumbling about not coming to 'play it safe', and my mind immediately drifted off to what he might be talking about.

"Let's go." He said, sounding more like he was talking to himself, but I followed anyways. He wasn't going to leave me behind while he walked into a doorway with stairs in the wall.

-  
Wth Takuya, Zoe, etc.

(They have beaten Cerberumon, now deciding what they want to do.)

-**No one's** POV-

"I guess, I should go home." Tommy said. JP nodded.

"Me too." JP stated.

"I'm going to stay." Takuya said.

"Me too. I'll help out." Zoe said.

_(Kia internally cringes when she finds out they have said nothing about where she is. "Does no one care?" Kia yelled, Kouji stared. Not really.)_

"Where did Kia go?" Tommy asked. _(Kia randomly did a victory pose.)_

"Now that you mention it, I really don't know." Takuya said, scratching the back of his head. _(Kia passes out at the words 'now that you mention it.' with a case of veg-loaf-brain-itis. Kouji pokes her shoulder and vaguely wonders what is the cause of this mental damage.)_

"Should we look for her?" Zoe asked.

"Well of course! What if Cerberumon ate her!" Tommy yelled.

"I don't think that would've happened Tommy." Takuya said, with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Hey, I heard her scream a little while ago." JP said nonchalantly.

"How long ago?" Takuya said as everyone deadpanned at JP.

"Over an hour ago." He replied. Zoe hit him.

"Let's go see if she's ok." She said running off.

-  
Now with Kia and Kouji. Nothing in brackets really happened.  
-**Kouji'**s POV-

I kept walking, even though it got darker and darker inside the tunnel. I could barely hear her footsteps, or see her behind me, but I knew she was there. I could feel her presence behind me, looking at me with her hazel eyes. I stopped.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me. I heard her last step. She stepped in a puddle with a leak from the ceiling dripping in it. I turned back to her, in time to see a droplet of water fall on her head, she looked up, trying to see. Another second went by and another droplet landed on her nose. She fell over. I sighed.

_'What a dork_.' I thought. I walked over to her and offered my hand. She took it and hauled herself up. I had to admit. She was true to her word about not talking. I was grateful for that at least.If I had to have someone with me, I could put up with this as a price for a silent companion.

We kept walking. Me not talking, Her not talking. I turned back to her again, this time intending to tell her.

"It's probably going to get dangerous." I told her. "You should ditch out now, before it's too late."

"No." She said simply.

"Don't you know how dangerous this could get?" I whispered angrily. It was dark, but I saw her nod. "You should know, that saving the digital world isn't something you should mindlessly gamble your life on!" She nodded again, looking at her soggy shoes this time. "So why are you?" She looked up at me.

"Because I'm not gambling my life." She said.

"Yes, you are. So give it up. You can't do this." I yelled now, losing my temper.

"I don't care. I'm going to die anyways. I might as well die trying to help others."

"You just don't get it do you?" I yelled at her. "Just don't expect me to rescue you like I did before." I had her shoulders in my hands, and she was backed up against a pillar and looking up at me strangely.

I lose my temper a lot. I'm trying to calm myself down, so that it doesn't happen too much. I've done this same thing a lot. But she's not looking at me like she's afraid, and not like she's trying to fight back.

She's looking directly at me. She isn't even looking point-blank. She's staring at me like there's things she wants to know. My back started to ache as we were both frozen, and I couldn't tell how long we were stuck like that.

My hands on her shoulders, leaning towards her to look right in her eyes, and her up against the pillar, staring at me. I was starting to relax when we both heard a loud yell from up ahead.

I let go of her and we rushed towards the sound. The yelling got louder, and we ran faster until we came to a brighter cavarn with a dark hole in the center.

-  
-**Kia**'s POV -

-

Bandana ran into the room. Grabbing a pole he lunged at a bunch of creatures that were attacking JP and Tommy. They were gray, about the size of a soccor ball and had fluffy ears. There looked like there were forty or so, now focusing their attention on Bandana.

I ran over to see if I could help, but I didn't see anymore poles. I grabbed a rock and chucked it as fast as I could, closing my eyes. I heard a thud.

I opened my eyes and found JP sitting on the ground with a bump on his forehead.

"Over _here_, if you didn't notice." Bandana yelled. I grabbed a rock, and before I even pulled my arm back Bandana yelled at me again. "You couldn't hit these things if they were tied up and a foot in front of your hand!"

I tripped. The oval shaped digimon-- Digimon_s_?-- started glowing, then rebuilt themselves differently about a dozen feet away from Bandana.

I heard another voice from my D-tector.

"**That's Raremon. . ."** It said more but I wasn't paying attention. So if this giant grey slime-ball is a Raremon, maybe it could be dilluted with water? Banda started beating on it with the pole, but the slime just ENGULFED the pole. Takuya and Tommy were by the center hole and then Raremonstarted spitting acid everywhere. I had to dodge a couple, but a little got on my clothes, singing right through. It burned at my skin, and ate right through the walls and floor of the room.

Bandana wound up falling down the hole because of Takuya trying to protect Tommy.

"**BANDANA**!!" I yelled. I ran to the hole, trying to look for him. I only found myself falling as a tiny bit of acid spit hit my ankle and made me jump. When I landed, my hands went down the hole and the rest of me followed. I fell towards a bright ball of light but as I got closer it showed itself as bright strings of numbers. I couldn't see inside, but the circle changed shape and got smaller and formed the shape of a person.

**"LOBOMON!"** I heard. Then the numbers vanished, and that person was apparently a digimon. The personmon had half of his face like a wolf's, the bottom half appeared human. The digimon was dressed in white, with mettalic armor and a blue and white scarf.

Lobomon caught me, in what a lot of people would call _'bridal style'_ but it's not like that, so I wouldn't call it that right now. Lobomon jumped up to the top of the hole, set me down, the ran at the Raremon.

**"LOBO KENDO!"** Lobomon yelled and a bright white-blue lightsaber appeared in his hand, slicing the Raremon up into bits. Instead of the Raremon falling apart more numbers appeard around it. Lobomon took a D-tector out of nowhere, and called out.

**"Be purified by the light! Fractal code, Digitize!"** I suddenly realized something. That D-tector is the exact same as Bandana's! Great. Bandana fell down the hole, hasn't come up at all, and got his D-tector stolen.

I kept my eyes on the hole hoping to see some sign of Bandana. I kept watching until I heard Bandana's voice behind me. He was standing where Lobomon had been, with his D-tector in hand.

I felt something cold at the back of my neck, I looked around and found Bandana pulling me backwards and away from the hole.

"Be more careful." He said and then turned to Takuya. "I owe you one."

"Look, I didn't do it so you would owe me." Takuya said.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto. I will repay my debt to you."

"Look, I just said--"

"Just tell me your name."

"Takuya Kanbara."

"Alright." Bandana walked away, me following him.

-  
**Zoe'**s POV

-

Kia followed Kouji away. '_What a strange girl.'_ Takuya spoke up after they had left.

"How come she follows **HIM** around?" He complained.

"I don't know. Kouji seems kinda mean." Tommy elaborated.

"What does she _see_ in him?" Takuya began ranting now. "I mean _seriously_?"

"Who knows? Maybe she doesn't like him." I told him.

"But then she wouldn't be following him. She's following him around for no reason. He's probably just nice to her because she's a girl, and she thinks he likes her. That **must** be it!" Takuya was really ranting now.

"Well she's probably Tommy's age. Or a year or two older. So she's probably too young for him." I told him. Trying to calm him down wasn't easy.

"**Gyah**! That's _worse_!" He yelled. "Cause _then_ she probably thinks I'm a total _pervert_ from on the train!"

"Look! I hardly know you. But I know this probably isn't like you. So let's just go!" I yelled.

**"Go to the forest terminal."** The D-tectors said.

* * *

Kia: **I might start making mini-chats between me and the digi-crew down here. Anyway. Please tell me who you would like Kia to end up with in a review. Even if you don't, please review anyway!! If you do, I'll give you Kenta!**

Kenta: **Why me?? Why not Kazu?? That's not fair!**

Kia: **Relax. I lied.**

Kenta: **Really?**

Kia: -Nods- **I'm going to make you kiss every girl that reviews.**

Kenta: **...**

Kazu: **Hey! How come I don't get to kiss girls that review?**

Kia: **Cause your cute.**

Kenta & Kazu: **Hey!!**

Kia: Please** review!!**


	4. hows your face?

**Why Me chapter 4**

* * *

Thank you to celestial writer and blazingfury617.

**Celestial writer** - No, I cant email, but if you have a good idea, maybe you could put it in a review? Im sorry, I just feel very uncomfortable giving out my Email to people i meet online. sorry. But thank you!! Of course i will keep this going, I love writing! But when are you talking about? could you please use a quote from the part of the story? because theres actually a lot of 'moments' in that chap.

**Blazingfury617** - No you dont have to kiss Kenta. (Kenta: **Thank you!! **Me**: Shurt up for a minute Kenta, I'm talking to the nice reviewer.**) Thank you for being the first to vote!

thats Takuya:1

Kouji: 0

Kouichi:0

I really need more votes...

Kazu:** Can I do the disclaimer?**

Kia: **No.**

Kazu: **Then who will?**

Kia: **Wait and see.**

Kazu: **But now is when you disclaim.**

Kia: **Shut up Kazu. I disclaim cause I own Nothing!!**

* * *

Skip ahead for a bit. It's evening. Kia's pov.

I poked a log in the fire. It sent out some sparks, but I was still kind of bored. Kouji kept glancing over towards me every now and then, probably wondering if I was going to speak soon. I was determined not to complain, I didn't want Kouji thinking I was just a normal girl.

Sometimes he still looked angry about me deciding to try to help the Digital World. To be honest, I was actually really scared earlier. Kouji had me backed up against a pillar in that dark cave, he looked like he could've hit me right then. Right now I'm sure he was planning it.

It's probably always going to be better if he breaks the silence. I don't want to say anything, in case it's the wrong thing to say. I didn't have to wait long before he spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What is your issue?" He asked from across the small fire.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean almost everything you do. Everything you say."

"You're paying that much attention?"

"Look, you hardly talk, you are a complete klutz, your stubborn, and apparently you're intent is to get everyone killed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Well the first two should be obvious. The third and fourth are about the argument we had earlier."

"Well I'm not intending for anyone to get killed."

"If you really plan on trying to save the Digital World, you are."

"Oh really? How so?"

"If we all have to save you all the time, then we're all going to wind up dead in one battle or another."

"Then don't save me."

"Easier said than done."

"And you have some sort of 'Hero' reflex?" Kouji snorted.

"Of course not. I'm just saying I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Even if it is just you." He said.

"I won't get in the way."

"Oh yeah? Then what about earlier when I was Lobomon?"

"Hey, if I wasn't worried about you, I wouldn't have fallen."

"Who said I needed you to worry about me?"

"No one. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." I quoted him.

"If you get everyone killed, don't expect me to forgive you."

"If that was the case do you really think I'd want you to forgive me?"

"I won't."

"Stop making me sound so incompetent!"

"Stop being so careless!"

"Stop talking about it." I told him.

"No. Don't you see? I'm going to have to protect you because you can hardly keep yourself in one piece!"

"So, what now? I'm a damsel in distress?"

"As useless as one."

"No one named you as my knight is shining armor."

"You're the one following me."

"If you haven't noticed, I've followed you since the beginning."

"I wish you hadn't."

"Go ahead and say all you want to. Just don't think just because you can spirit evolve it means that you're Mr. High and Mighty!"

"Kinda hard when I feel a lot more like a Knight in armor that a Prince. And you should try taking your own advice Princess."

"I don't think of myself that way!"

"You don't even think of yourself! You probably don't even think!"

"Just shut up, okay?"

"If you really wanted me to stop talking shouldn't ask. Just say."

"So now you're commenting on the way I talk?"

"Basically, Princess. Is there a problem?"

"Of all the things you nitpick on, it has to be my speech?"

"You'd rather me comment on your clothes?"

"Well, you're a total Jerk, aren't you?" I fired a rhetorical question at him.

"Well, don't we have a little lady on our hands." He said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and go do that manly crap like getting firewood or something."

"Then do that lady stuff like make food, why don't you?" I pulled my pack off my back and threw a soup packet at him.

"So you giving in, huh? Gunna get your pretty little hands dirty, Princess? Or are your poor hands too delicate for the job?" I stood up and walked over to him. I punched him in the face and took the soup back.

"Delicate hands? I think not."

"Whatever."

"Just go get some sticks and firewood." I sighed when he left. _'I'm really useless aren't I?_' I thought. I cried a lttle, I didn't want him to see, but this really reminded me of the orphanage. _'Why do people always say such mean things?_'

"I brought your sticks and firewood." Kouji said nonchalantly.

"Jerk."

"Princess."

"So, if you have to complain about me so much, what are you planning on doing for the Digital World?"

"I wouldn't tell you if you paid me." I closed my eyes as I internally pleaded with myself to punch him again.

"How's your face?" He looked at me funny. Like I had just said 'Your mom' for no reason. He put a hand to his cheek where I had hit him. He looked away. "I take it it hurts?" No answer.

"Here." I said as I tossed him a small Icepack from the first aid kit in my pack.

"Why do you care?" He asked as I dug throught my pack, looking for a cloth to wrap the icepack in.

"Because I do." I said simply. My fingers found fabric and I pulled out a white square bandana. I had originally packed them for a quick and easy splint if I ever needed one. I waddled over to him on my knees and took the icepack from him, wrapped it twice, then resisted the urge to hit him in the face with it. I put my left had around the side of his head, to hold him still while I held the icepack on the quick forming bruise.

I heard a grunt and Kouji moved his head to talk.

"The soup is boiling." He said pointing to the can of boiling pack soup. I used a metal container that used to hold coffee grounds. I reached into my pack and pulled out another 2 bandanas. One pink and the other dark purple. I folded them together into quarters, then used it like an oven mitt to pick the container out of the embers. I moved it a little ways away from the fire, so it could cool off.

"If--" Kouji started.

"Look, just don't talk to me." I told him.

"What's your problem?"

"How about whenever you open your mouth, it's only to criticize me."

"You sure need it."

"Just shut up."

"Whatever." The soup had been sufficiently cooled, so I passed it to him. He took it and had a couple sips before passing it back to me. I drank from it, the soup tasted normal at least. I put it down closer to him, in case he wanted some more. I wasn't really hungry.

"I'll keep watch first." I said. It was getting kind of creepy, with only the fire crackling.

"Sure you can--" Kouji tried making another sarcastic comment.

"Shut up." I was sick of his stupid comments. I dug in my pack for my blanket, I only had one so it's a good thing we wouldn't be sleeping at the same time.

"I don't need it." He said. I was so close to suffocating this kid. Be it with my blanket or my bare hands.

* * *

Kia: **If I get three reviews for this chapter. I will fire my guilmon Gun at whoever you pick in your reviews. You can pick one person from any season. and I will fire the gun three times at any characters in digimon. So leave a review and at the end put a character in brackets and please put their season number. No season 5 please. **

**Three people review this chap, and everyone who reviews can watch me fire at each of those charas next chapter coming out tommorow. So review tonight!!**

**Also, please vote on who Kia(me) should end up with. Kouji, Takuya, or kouichi. you can vote for multiple people in one review! like if you review you can say**

**_"I really like the story... I think kia should go with Takuya or Kouji...(season 2 Yolei)"_**

**That was an example. I dont hate Yolei, or any of the characters. First person coming to mind. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. yea well your face!

Why Me: chapter 5

* * *

**vampirehunter234:** You want Kenta to kiss ya? I know your a girl lol. I'm glad I have you hooked! That makes me feel happy.

**celestial writer**: Thank you, I tried my hardest to keep Kouji in character, without copying from the anime too much. And then I just put what I'd say. Any ideas at all are fine, even if they come n way later, likeafter they will meet Kouichi. I was seriously just trying to keep Takky in character too. It's pretty hard actually. lol I really appreciate you helping me! By the way, even if you spit out random words it gives me ideas! Kenta! Go kiss the nice reviewer. It doesnt matter if your cute, your a girl, no biggie, I know I'm not cute, but that's beside the point. Lol youre most likely very pretty. A wise woman once told me that people who dont think they are pretty are usually the most beautiful.

Kenta: **Okay! **-kisses cheek-

Kia:** Anyone else who has ideas, please let me know, but please, just give me a small summary of a scene. Not a fully-detailed-written-by-you-already scene. In my book I would feel like that's plaigerism. And I'm not like that.**

Pumpkinmon: **But what about that time when you and that author wrote the exact same thing for a poll?**

Kia: **You know as well as I do that never happened. -**Pulls out mallet-** Now. I can explain the lack of Guilmon Gun. You see, there was no third review at 7 o'clock tonight, when I finished writing. Only two people wanted me to fire it. I'll pull it out of the closet if I get one person reviewing that did not review the last chap.**

-Pumpkinmon tries to sneak away-

Kia:** Oh no you don't! Your doing my disclaimer!** -hammers down on pumpkinmon repeatedly.-** Now start that disclaimer.**

Pumpkinmon: **Forget it! I'm out of here.** - runs-

Kia: **Kouichi! **-glomps and sobs on his shoulder-

Kouichi:** Whats wrong?**

Kouji: **More like what's wrong now.**

Kia:** I had to put away my Guilmon Gun, because I couldn't get a single extra review!**

Kouichi:** I bet they'll review this chapter.**

Kia: **Really Kouichi?**

Kouji: -Rolls eyes-** Probably not.**

Kia: **Kouji, why are you so mean?**

Kouji: **Look how out of character I am! And everyone else! No wonder theres only been three people reviewing.**

Kia: **I'm going to handle this differently.**

Kouji: **Whatever... GYAH! Stupid messed up lines!**

Kia: **Kouji!! You're the best character I can think of right now, and I'm trying very hard to keep you in character! So please forgive me and do my disclaimer.**

Kouji: **No. I'm not going to do your stupid disclaimer.**

Kia: **Okay, since Kouji is being a meanie, I'm doing the disclaimer because I dont wanna own a mean guy anyway!**- huff-

Kouji: **Hey!**

--  
**Kouji on lookout, Kouji's POV  
**--

I looked up at her. She kept insisting that she could be just as good as I was, and that it didn't matter if she was a girl. She was saying that before I took over. She was really tired, she couldn't even walk straight and I had to keep her from collapsing into the fire.

"Idiot." I said. She was sleeping across the fire from me, so I don't think she heard. "You're so stupid. How can you think you could help us? You can't even walk in a straight line when you're tired." I sighed, she wouldn't be answering anytime soon, so why was I even bothering?

Her sleeping form took in a large breath and sighed. God, she reminded me of a mother. Always fussing over stuff. My hand crept up to my face, where she had punched me earlier. Then she gives me an icepack. She needs to make up her mind and stop being so motherly.

She hardly knows me, she shouldn't say I'm a good guy just because I've saved her a couple times, anyone would've. Stupid clumsy stubborn girl.

"Why are you like that? You stupid motherly stubborn clumsy kid. Don't you think your too trusting? You're going to get taken advantage of you idiot. You shouldn't have even done watchout. As if you could do much else. You probably can't fight, so now I have to protect you."

I had no idea why I was ranting about her. After all, it's not like I know a whole lot about her either. Whatever. _Stupid_ kid.

-  
**In the morning. Still Kouji's pov**  
--

"Hey. Wake up Dork." I shook her shoulder.

"Nnnnngh." She grunted. _Someone_'s not a morning person.

"Look, we're not camping here again tonight, so let's go already."

"Okay, I'm coming Kouji." She picked up her blanket and kicked dirt onto the last burning ember. She started walking but turned back to me as she realized I hadn't moved. She smiled. "You shouldn't wake me up like that and tell me we're leaving, then just stand there."

I immediately thought of my stepmom. I got mad. Seriously, she should just sit down and wait for Takuya and his group. She didn't look a thing like my stepmom. This _kid_ had dirty blonde hair, lined with lighter blonde highlights, hazel eyes, no glasses, plus my stepmom would never dress like this. Maybe it wasn't my stepmom she reminded me of.

"Let's go already." She said. I found her hand waving in front of my face.

"Sure. Whatever." I said. 'She acts like my stepmom, no wonder she's so annoying.' I thought. We walked on for a bit. Shes stupid and slow. Great.

"Can you move any slower?" I asked. She sighed.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

"Kouji, when do you stop complaining?" I asked him. _'Seriously, does this kid know how to shut up? I mean he's lecturing me on 'Why I shouldn't be here' again! Geez, he calls me persistant. Who does he think he is anyway? My Father?_' I thought angrily. I realized he had stopped.

"Get in the bushes." He said quietly.

"Wha--"

"Get **down**!" he yelled pushing me into the bushes and he crawled in after me.

"What the hell?" I hissed. He covered my mouth with his hand.

A couple digimon passed by us. They were potato shaped with long arms, one was yellow the other was red, both had what looked like salads growing out the top of their head. The red one was considerably bigger than the yellow, and bigger than either Kouji or me. The yellow one spoke.

"Master RedVeggiemon, I think something's wrong here!" It said in a voice that sounded almost rusty.

"What is it Veggiemon?" the red one said in a deep scowling voice.

"Someone's been here. I can smell them."

"Eliminate them." Kouji and I exchanged _'Oh crap'_ looks. The yellow veggiemon was sniffing around, trying to find us. I mouthed _'What do we do now_?'

_'Calm down._' He mouthed. _'I'll spirit evolve, than you get out of--_' One of the veggiemon's arms snaked around my waist. It found us. I screamed, Kouji had already spirit evolved to Lobomon.

"**LOBO KENDO**!" Lobomon yelled. He jumped up, and the redveggiemon started attacking him. The redveggiemon's arms beat him from side to side, with Lobomon only fending off some of them.

"You can do it Lobomon! Just concentr--" The veggiemon held me up in the air, squeezing me tightly. I closed my eyes, but the veggiemon kept squeezing harder. I started losing my breath, my head was throbbing, and when I tried opening my eyes my vision swirled.

I heard a deep voiced yell, then I could breathe again, and I felt like a baseball getting knocked out of the park as something hit my side.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I had given the two veggiemon the Fractal code digitizing of their life, so I ran over to the girl I was traveling with, she fell when I attacked the yellow veggiemon.

I was still Lobomon when I ran over to her. I picked her up and tried to find a better place to put her. I brought her over to the bushes where we had been hiding, I de-digivolved before I put her down on top of the bush, I grabbed her pack from where she had dropped it in the bush, then pulled out the blanket she had used last night and put it over her.

I sat down. I didn't think she was going to wake up anytime soon, so maybe I should just bring her on my back and keep walking. After all, who knows how much digimon could pass here before she woke up. Maybe I should spirit evolve? So we would be faster.

No. I still don't know enough. What if I de-digivolve in the middle of a fight because of it? I'll just have to bring her piggy-back style. I put the blanket back in her pack, then put her arms in the pack and picked her up.

"You'd be a lot lighter without the pack." I told her. She wasn't heavy, even with her pack on, but she sure wasn't light either. I grunted. I put her arms around my neck, and her head just fell into the crook of my neck naturally.

I started walking the way we were headed before the veggiemon attacked. I went over a couple hills before coming to a bright village in a tree. I put Kia on the bench I saw, next to the trailmon tracks. A bunch of brightly colored flower digimon came out and started dancing around us.

"Welcome to our village! We hope you'd like to stay! We're in the breezy village, so please don't go away!" The digimon chanted. My D-tector beeped and gave me a rundown on 'Floramon'.

"Are you hungry?" One asked.

"Would you like somewhere to stay?"

"Does your friend need caring for?" The floramon pounded me with questions, I couldn't even answer them all. I stood up.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave! You're the only visitor we've had in so long!" The blonde girl and the fat guy from the tunnel came walking up to the terminal.

"Kouji! You're here too! So is this the Forest Terminal?" The girl asked. I brushed her off.

"I'm only here to put _her_ down for a while." I told her, pointing at my travel companion.

"What happened to Kia?" Blonde girl asked. So that's what my companion's name is, Kia. Nice to know.

"We got attacked by some digimon on our way." I told her.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"She'll be alright." I said. _'Does this girl know how to shut up?_' I thought. The floramon gathered around the other two, doing the same dance and song they did for me. I picked Kia up and put her arms around my neck again. I left the village. I had my rest, so it was time to go again.

After about 5 minutes of walking I felt her twitch on my back. I stopped walking. I could feel her eyelashes on my neck, when she opened her eyes and blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"You awake?"

"Yea." She lifted her head from my shoulder. "_Kouji_..." She started. "How far did you carry me?"

"A while."

"I thought you would've left me."

"And leave you to fend off any digimon that might have come along before you woke up?"

"Hm." I sighed.

"Either way, I still wouldn't leave you. Even _if_ I wanted to."

"You don't need to protect me."

"I couldn't leave you there."

"Are you _sure_ you don't have a hero reflex?"

"Just get down and walk." She climbed off my back, and we both heard a scream coming from behind us. We started running towards Breezy village.

"Zoe! JP! Are you guys okay?" Kia asked when we got there. They both nodded amoung laughing floramon. Three mushroom digimon were combining themselves into a larger tree trunk with legs, arms and one seriously ugly face.

"What's wrong? Too intimidated by my power?" It yelled in a loud voice.

"_More_ like intimidated by your ugly face!" I yelled back just as loud. The Floramon were all still laughing, just harder.

"_What's up_ with that lame insult?"

"What's _up_ with the _face_?" I yelled back again.

"_Why you little_!" I hadn't been paying attention but somehowthere was a bright light a Zoe was a fairy girl with bright sparkly wings, long purple hair and(In my opinion) A kind of skimpy battlesuit. The digimon had a kind of metal bar over it's eyes.

"**KAZEMON**!" It yelled. The digimon flew over and kicked the tree type digimon in what should be its fore-bark-head. She didn't seem to be doing much but dent the woodmon. Kouji spirit-evolved into Lobomon, shouting said name after it was complete.

Lobomon went lobo kendo on woodmon's sorry butt, the did the whole _'fractal code digitize_' thing(_which I still don't understand. Maybe I'd ask him how it worked later_.)

Lobomon then de-digivolved back to Kouji, knelt down, and pressed a button on his D-tector. Grass started growing everywhere, before it got to me I put my hand down, to see what it felt like to have grass growing beneath your fingers. I felt a prickling sensation all over my hand, so I pulled it away, I looked at it, and the bottom of my hand was green and growing. Zoe looked over at me.

"What are you looking at Kia?" She asked. She saw my green hand and freaked out. I looked at where the place my hand had been and there was still a bare spot of ground. This was awkward.

I suddenly grinned. I had a funny idea, but _Zoe_ was the only one who wouldn't like it. I stuck my hand in her face and she froze.

"_**YOU'VE JUST BEEN GRASSED**_!" I yelled dramatically. Kouji and JP facepalmed, while the floramon and mushroom digimon sweatdropped. Zoe punched me in the face. I clutched the half of my face she had hit. _Ow..._

"_Ow..."_ I said. _'Why is **SHE** the one with superhuman strength?_' I thought.

Okay, so only three people voted on who kia ends with. we have two Takuya, one kouji. How come no one likes to vote Kouichi? Oh wait.. he hasn't come in yet... Oh well, there's KouKia, Takia, and KouiKia in later chaps after Kouichi comes in.

As for the whole 'Your face thing' with woodmon, its something I do daily, as well as 'your mom' No offence to anyone.

Please vote on the whole Guilmon Gun thing, I really would like to fire it at Tai, or Mimi from season one. pluswhoever else gets voted as being the target,(Sorry celest' only one vote per person. I picked the first one you said)


	6. Perversion Contest?

Why Me? chap 6

* * *

I warn you now. This chapter has some language and mucho perversion.

**celestial writer: **Thank you for the collective criticism. Kia's or Kouji's insults? Because I say 'Your Mom' and 'Your Face' All the time. Like in a case yesterday, I was startled by my friends and I screamed. A guy heard and was mocking me to make his friends laugh, so I just turned around and yelled "Your Face!". It was embarrassing but really funny. Yes, I know I don't need a third vote, but I'd like people to have an incentive for reviewing, you know?

So, this chapter is pretty much out of character, but hey, I do that to people in real life, so how could Anime people be immune to it, right?

Sorry this chapter took so long!

Kia: **Kouji-chan. . .**

Kouji:** What?**

Kia:** Please do it.**

Kouji: **Do _What?_**

Kia: **The disclaimer, you pervert. What did you think?**

Kouji: **After this chapter, all the things you say could have an underlying meaning.**

Kia:** I meant the disclaimer.**

Kouji: **Get Takuya to do it.**

Kia: **I bet I could.**

Kouji: **I'm not making any more bets with you.**

Kia: **Okay. . .Hey Taku-chan. . .**

Takuya:** Taku-chan?**

Kia: **It's your nickname.**

**T**akuya: **Great. At least it's better than Takky.**

Kia: **Zoe-chan. . .**

Zoe: **I'll do the disclaimer, before you ask.**

Kia: **Thank you Zoe-chan! -** Glomps Zoe**. -**

Zoe: **Kia doesn't own Kouji, Takuya, or Kouichi. In fact, If she did, We'd all be in shit.**

Kia: **Zoe-chan, you use that type of language?**

Zoe: **Yea.**

Kia: **Cool.**

Zoe: **Mucho.**

* * *

**Kouji's POV --**

Kia had stuck her green and grassy hand in Zoe's face and got hit for it. I decided to pull her away before she got herself into more damage. I walked up to Kia and grabbed her by the back of her neck, placing two fingers underneath her collar and pulling her backwards, away from Zoe.

_Maybe she would be better off staying with me. After all, apparently she gets hyper and none of those guys seem really responsible or anything. Maybe I'm the only one who can handle her._

_Why isn't she hyper around me? Maybe I should pay more attention to her, then I might be able to figure it out. Maybe it's a girl thing though, I mean I don't hang around girls or anything but Dad is always saying I'll find out about them later._

_**MAYBE** I'm just overthinking this. Yea that's why it's a big deal._

"Kouji, you can let go of me now, we've been walking for about 15 minutes." Kia said. I let go of her, still trying to think about I should do.

_'Maybe I could pay attention to her and try to be normal.' I thought. 'I mean, how hard could it be to pay a little more attention?'_ I guess I decided on that option. I felt a tugging on my jacket, stopping me from walking. I looked back to see Kia holding the end of my jacket with both hands.

"Kia?" She gave me a bit of a puzzled look, before pointing to a large fallen tree in the middle of the road.

"What are we going to do about that?" I really wasn't sure why until I looked to the side of the road. It seemed like there was endless Poison Ivy on both sides.

"Easy. We climb it."I said. She just stared at me. 'I don't blame her, that tree is bigger than both of us put together.' I thought. We heard voices on the other side of the tree and we froze.

_'Not again.'_ I thought. Kia was thinking ahead of me this time though. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a tree, motioning for me to follow her. She took a couple steps back, then took a running leap for the closest tree branch. Her fingers grazed the branch and she fell into the ivy but hurried back to try it again. This time I tried, taking a running jump, but smaller than the ones she was taking. I grabbed the branch and pulled myself up. Kia tried a third time but tripped, heading back for try number four. She grasped the branch with one hand, so I reached down to grab both of her wrists and I helped her up.

We did the rest of the climbing easily, advancing to the highest point we could get to, but still see the ground.

"We'll get you over! Don't worry about it Labramon!" A high pitched voice sounded.

"Yes we can get you over." another more feminine voice said.

"Okay." Another voice said, but this one was kind of normal sounding. Me and Kouji watched as two rabbit type digimon, one brown and pink, the other white and green flew a yellow and red doggy-type digimon over the log.

"Hey Lopmon, didn't you say you heard voices on this side?" The White and green digimon said. Both the rabbit digimon had long ears with two stripes on each, and stood on two legs. The white and geen digimon had one horn, while the brown and pink 'Lopmon' had three horns

"I _did_ Terriermon, but I don't see anyone." Lopmon said.

"I can smell them! Come out come out wherever you are!" The dog digimon(presumably Labramon) said in a playful voice.

"Come on Kouji, let's just go down." Kia whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Look, they're the size of basketballs, and the bigger one is roughly the size of my dog at home. If you don't want to spirit evolve we can probably just kick them." I rolled my eyes at her comment. Finally, I gave in. Kia fell down anyway, so I really had no choice but to follow her. The labramon went up and sniffed her hand. I jumped down behind her and the labramon ran behind terriermon and lopmon.

"Back off." I told the digimon.

"What's your problem?" the terriermon stepped in front of the lopmon. I heard an '_awe_' from Kia behind me. She stood up.

"What's your beef?" She asked snapping her fingers in a z-formation. All three digimon sweatdropped and I sighed.

"Do you have to give everyone your two cents on everything?" I asked.

"Fine then. What do **YOU** think about. . .Me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I shot back.

"A question of opinion."

"Well it's a lame question."

"Dork."

"Annoying bitch."

"Stupid bastard."

"Take that back."

"So you know the real meaning of it ne?" She asked. I was resisting the urge to kill her painfully.(for those who don't know, a bastard is a guy without a mother.)

"Shut up." She immediately lightened up.

"Touchy subject?" Her tone was kind and had a tiny ring in it.

"None of your business. So screw off. Just wait here for Takuya and the others." She looked almost upset now. Jeez. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry, Kouji."

"Sorry won't take it back. Back off and leave me alone."

"Kouji. Look, I'm not going to wait. You're not leaving me alone now." She almost looked scared.

"Why not? Are you scared or something?" I asked, trying to see if she had a weakness too. She _does_, I just need to find it.

"Yea. I'm scared of being alone. I'm afraid of a lot of things."

"What else?" It was kind of interesting. Not that I cared, but I _should_ know her weaknesses, whether she stays or leaves. She kept on, oblivious to the fact I was planning to use them against her.

"I'm afraid of blood, being alone, being left behind, and of people hurting me."

"People..._Hurting_ you?"

"Teasing, being left out, things like that."

"Then how do you manage being around _me_?"

"I don't know. I just know it's obvious you're afraid of some of the same things."

"In your dreams. I'm not afraid of _anything_ to do with _anybody_."

"What about doing with**OUT** anybody?" She asked. I froze. I remember when I was a little kid that my dad told me Mom had died. It had felt like my whole world had collapsed on me.

"Not like you would know anything about dealing without someone."

"I think I know more than you do Kouji."

"Why would that be?"

"I-- I don't want to talk about it a lot."

"Then tell me what happened."

"I'm an orphan." I stared at her. "I don't have any parents, only a foster family and a girl I met in the orphanage I was in."

I just kept staring, she had been right. She knew more about losing someone than I did.

"I don't know why I'm telling you. I mean, you'll probably just bring it up in our next arguement. And then I'll just get hurt again and again." She said. No. There was no way I could do that now.

"When?"

"I was three at the time of the fire." Ouch. I had to admit, that would hurt.

"I bet this is the part where he kisses her." Terriermon said to Lopmon and Labramon, all three were eating berries and sitting on the path, watching us intently. Me and Kia were both staring at the digimon.

"Terriermon! You ruined the moment."

"That's like only paying full price to see half a movie." Kia said to me, smiling.

"You're covering up." She snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean you pervert?" She asked starting to laugh now.

"Nothing like that. You're the pervert." I said.

"Oh really? Mr. _I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything-To-Do-With-Anybody_?" She laughed really hard at her own joke.

"What about you? I recall you saying you_ KNOW_ more than me." I let out a small smile.

"Yours is more perverted."

"I could make more perverted jokes about what you've said to me."

"I bet you couldn't."

"You want to bet on that?"

"On second thought-- Definately." She grinned. I alloted myself a bigger smile at her. Damn this kid is intoxicating!

Everything about her draws people in, probably not just me. Especially when I'm Lobomon, because I can smell her from farther away. Both times when I was picking her up as Lobomon, I could smell her scent. It smelled kind of wierd as Lobomon, but as myself, it really reminds me of some kind of flower-fruit mix.

"So what are your terms?" Kia asked me.

"If I win, you have to go follow Takuya and their group."

"If I win, You have to..." Kia paused, then smiled. "Admit that I don't need to go home if I don't want to, and stop telling me I'm useless." I nodded. Pretty much sure that I could win.

" And I quote, you said _'What are we going to do about that_.' About the fallen tree." I said.

"You said _'Easy, we climb it._' ."

"You were saying something like _'Come on, let's go down'_." I said.

" You said _'You should ditch out now, before it's too late_'. " I was keeping track of the pervertedness. Kia: 3 Kouji: 3. I couldn't think of anything for a moment.

"YOU said _'Over here if you didn't notice_.' Then you said _'You couldn't hit THESE THINGS'_." She said. Crap, she was up by another two. Kia: 5 Kouji: 3. " _'Lobo Kendo'_ can actually sound kinda dirty when you think about it too." Kia finished.

" _'I won't get in the way._' Is another point for me. And the whole _'Delicate hands?_' deal." Tied again. "_How about 'Get some sticks...'_ ?" I was in the lead.

" youre the one who said _'I wouldn't if you paid me._' " Tie. " Or _'Can you move any slower?_'. How about _'Get in the bushes'_ ?, _'Get down'_?"

"OK Ok, Your win. I don't have as much dirt on you." I admitted.

"And?"

"You don't need to go home if you don't want to. I promise I won't tell you you're useless anymore." She jumped on me, hugging me, her arms right underneath mine.

"Thanks Kouji-chan." She said tiredly. The whole thing really did feel exausting. It only lasted an hour, but it was really tiring, nonetheless. I shot the three digimon a look that said _'Try anything and you'll be in pain_.' I gradually let my eyes close too, as I saw the digimon curl up to Kia's sleeping form, still she was clinging to me. It was kind of uncomfortable, with her head on my chest, but I laid back anyway and I slept.

Okay, I wrote some fluff. Mucho fluff. I feel evil!! Kia was having so meannes issues.

"... we can probably just kick them." I feel so bad! I mean ouch. I'm against cruelty, but geez. At least the comment was funny. and they didnt kick the digimon.

Okay! Theres a prize for reviewing. Give me a character and a season, and I will make oneshots!! Either way I'm taking requests, but this is the only way I will take them. So just give me the criteria:

character:  
genre:  
OC or official chara:  
crossover:  
Yaoi/Yuri:  
Theme:  
Review:  
Song:

I listen to music while I write. It's how I get my inspiration. like all throughout this chapter I was listening to Electropop by juniper rising(theres a takouji vid on youtube!). All the other chapters were Cry for you by september.

Please Review!


	7. Slept together Pervert

**Why Me? chapter 7**

* * *

**celestial writer: **Thanks, Now she does lol. I'm glad you found it funny! To tell the truth I didn't realize it either, I just re-read and thought bad things... lol. Yea, I will! As for your one-shot, could you please choose a different group of songs? I couldn't find any lyric translations for them. I'm sorry for troubling you! As for the theme, just say a random few words, I dont mind as long as its english/japanese. I'll read your story! And I WILL review!! You're not being greedy, I'm the one who put the offer out there! In fact I'll do multiple one-shots for you and all you'd need to do is ask.

**vampirehunter234: **Please dont ask how 'lobo kendo' can sound dirty. because to me, it really just _does_. You know? I'm glad you liked the chapter! Kenta!!(**Yes?)** Be scared. **(uh-oh...)** You have another reviewer to kiss!! (**Yes ma'am. -kisses-)**

Kia: **Disclaimer time!!**

Group: **Oh no...**

Kia: **Oh yes!!**

Zoe: **Kia no!!**

Kia: **Kiyahhhh! Yes!!**

Zoe:** Isn't that quote from spongebob the movie?**

Kia: **Yea. I no own.**

Zoe: **I thought so.**

Kia: **Well you thought wrong!!**(also from a movie) **Hmm...Who should do the disclaimer this time?**

Kouichi: **Where did your insanity go?**

Kia: **She flew away.**

Kazu: **Oh god... Not in front of Henry!!**

Henry: **What not in front of me?**

Kia: **Oh god! Let's do it in front of Henry!**

Henry: **What?**

Kouichi: **What do you mean she flew away?! You were supposed to be watching her!**

Kia: **I was! I watched the whole thing, just like when Kazu let Suzie fly away because he left Guardromon watching her.**

Kouichi: **That's not what I meant you big doofus!**

Kia: **I disclaim digimon. I dont own either of the movie quotes or Kazu's pain because I think henry is going to kill Kazu.**

* * *

--  
**No POV  
**--

"Should we wake them up?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't think so. We should just go back to sleep." Lopmon replied.

"But if they don't wake up soon they'll sleep through the whole day."

"We haven't even had lunch yet."

"My stomach says otherwise." Terriermon complained.

"Then you can go get food." Lopmon said.

"But..." Terriermon whined.

"Just go." Lopmon pointed, then snuggled back up to Kia.

"Fine..." Terriermon walked off, looking for food.

--  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I curled up. I didn't know how I got so warm, but I was hugging something really warm. I could hear steady breathing, a heartbeat and other things breathing. I sighed. There were animals curling up to me.

_'I fell asleep on the lawn again. I wonder when Mrs Koitake will come get me? It's probably Ko snuggling up to me, and me snuggling up to Inu again._'(Ko and Inu are the names of Kia/Akii/The Koitake's dogs.) _'I really dont feel like moving..._' I thought.

I heard a grunt from what was most likely Ko. I reached to my back to give her a quick scratch behind the ears, I felt her lick my hand and I smiled, pulling my hand back.

_'The sun feels nice._' I thought. I heard whichever dog I was clinging to grunt, then move around and groan. Mrs Koitake is probably standing in front of the sun.

"Uh..." I heard. It was a guy's voice, so _'Maybe it's Mr Koi--_'

"**Get off me**!" I heard. It was right in my ear. Stupid Mr Koitake playing stupid tricks on me while I'm still so freaking tired. Making me think my dog talks.

"Stop talking." I mumbled. I heard a bit of a grumble as Mr Koitake started shaking my shoulder. I hit the cold hard ground as the dogs ran off. Both surprisingly, they didn't usually run away at the same time.

"Get up." He said. Annoying Father figure.

"_SHUT_ up." I replied in my sleepy mumbling. The sun was blocked off as his shadow fell over me. I was starting to get really cold now, without my faithful puppy-dogs to keep me warm. I counted to 5, then pulled myself up really fast. I hit my head on something.

I opened my eyes to see a black haired boy with a ponytail, blue bandana with brown stripes and blue eyes staring back at me. We were sitting in a forest, with three digimon sitting behind him.

"Kou--_Shit..._" I said, the truth finally dawning on me. It wasn't my puppy-dogs I was cuddling with. It was _Kouji._

In the play of my memory, Kouji played the part of Mr Koitake and Inu, while Labramon and Lopmon played Ko. I felt my face flush bright pink as I realized I had cuddled up with Kouji. I wish I had remembered where we were when I had woken up, this was just embarrassing. I don't even like him that much! He's a jerk, and he probably couldn't understand the word '_fun_' even if the definition flew up his butt.

"_Eew_!" I yelled, trying to get that image out of my head. "That's disgusting! Just gross!" I banged my head on the closest tree repeatedly.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I watched as she banged her head until there was a small bruise.

_'Am I really that bad?_' I thought. _'I mean sure, we just SLEPT together in the most literal sense, but does she really HATE me that bad? Disgusting? Gross?_' I sighed. _'I thought girls were supposed to LIKE guys by this age. Their supposed to mature faster than guys anyway. How immature can she get? It's not like we DID anything, besides sleep._'

"You just **LET** me fall asleep like that?" Now she looked shocked at me, her face was red. _Ouch_, that one kinda stung.

"I fell asleep to!" I yelled back.

"I brought the food you guys!" Terriermon said, coming back with lots of berries, nuts, fruits and a couple sticks on a large leaf.

"Wow Terriermon, I didn't thnk you could get so much food!" Lopmon said, going over to help Terriermon carry it.

"Hehe, yea!" Terriermon looked pretty proud of himself.

"I couldn't believe I just fell asleep like that!" Kia started ranting. "I mean...It's _YOU_! I can't believe I thought you were my dog! My dog is way _fuzzier, cuter, and comfier_!"

"Are you trying to blame me or you?" I asked rudely. I knew she probably didn't think I was her favourite person, but still, it's not like she has a right to go on about it.

"Me, I guess."

"Well, you're forgiven, so shut up." She'll probably think I'm the biggest 'hole in two worlds pretty soon, but it's not like she wants to think I might actually have _LIKED_ having her sleep on me. I didn't want to entertain that thought very long either. It made me not want to eat.

Kia reached for a couple berries, waiting for Lopmon to take some first, then ate them. I grabbed one of the fruit and took a bite before I let my eyes and mind wander.

I looked over to Kia as she bit into a fruit, getting a bit of fruit juice in her _EYE_. She gasped, clutching her eye. I opened her backpack, grabbing one of the bandanas she had with her. I took away the hand clinging to her face, then put the bandana in it.

" Idiot." I said and took another bite from the fruit. She looked away, but I knew she was crying, it's a natural reaction to something in your eyes. I watched her wipe the tears from her eye as it calmed down. I continued eating, glancing over to see how she was doing every now and then. I saved her some fruit and things so she could eat after. After a while she turned back, then put the bandana in her backpack, then grabbed some more fruit.

"You saved some for me?" She asked. I nodded. She gave me a look like _'You never cease to amaze Kouji.'_

I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged it off, eating her own amount. I sighed, this was comfortable, we had both settled down from the rude awakening we got and Kia was eating nicely while I was full. I leaned against a tree, ALMOST dozing off.

"I'm full. Terriermon, do you want the rest?" Kia asked, pushing the rest to the green and white digimon.

"There's still a lot there Kia, how much did you eat?" I asked. **PLEASE** don't tell me she has some sort of eating disorder.

"I ate some, I just don't feel like eating." She **SHOULD** want to eat a lot, neither of us have eaten for about a day and a half. I pointed towards the leaf Terriermon was pushing back to her. She looked like she really wanted to eat it, but then she glanced over to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Sure, I'll eat i--" Terriermon started.

"You go ahead, we've eaten all we want Kia." Lopmon interrupted. I shot her a grateful look, Kia started eating everything on the leaf. About 5 minutes later she had eaten as much as there was.

She stood up, walked around the small stretch of path, then sat down next to me. I decided not to bring up the topic of us sleeping together, instead I really did doze off.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I watched him as his eyes closed. I was pretty sure he was asleep now, after a few minutes. I really wasn't planning to sleep, I didn't want him to know I talked a lot when I dream. I mean that would be embarrassing.

Labramon put his head in my lap, so I began petting him, just pretending that he was Ko, or Inu. I sighed. It was different, but in the right light, I could pretend it felt like home. I giggled as a crazy thought occured to me.

Ko, my puppy-dog, and Kou, as in short for Kouji, _Ko_ and _Kou_ sound the exact same. I giggled a little louder, praying I wasn't going to wake Kouji up. It was stupid, but it was a funny coincidence.

* * *

Ok, I'm also going to say, If you review, and put a character's name. I will make them do the disclaimer, I'll also threaten them with my Guilmon Gun. Both will be fun.

I was listening to 'Just the girl' by the click five while I wrote this chapter!


	8. Past memories SUCK you know that?

**Why Me: chapter 8.**

* * *

**celestial writer:** Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was cute! I try to add in as much humour as possible! As for the bang head thing, I do it in real life lol, so it's normal lol. I'll join up the group soon, I can't give any spoilers though! As for the translations, you never put somewhere for me to look.. . Sorry lol, and by the way, I will have your oneshot done as soon as I can get an Idea. Your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!!!!By the way, have I been keeping them in character?

**Blazingfury617:** You were person number three to request a shooting! So now here's the shootings I promised! Of course you didn't know Kouji was a pervert lol.

* * *

**I'm going to change it so that Kia gets her spirits last, besides Kouichi. She doesn't get her human spirit until after Zoe beats Ranamon. Yes I know that's a huge giveaway. Kia gets the spirit of water. I thought it would be better to stick with the original ten legendary warriors. This chapter might be a little disturbing/dark.**

**Kia: Takato, The nice reviewer wants you to do the disclaimer.**

**Taka: No, you publicly humiliated Kazu, Kenta and Guilmon, and countless others with your stupid disclaimers!**

**Kia: Well the nice reviewer said to. -Pulls out Guilmon Gun-**

**Taka: Damn you. Kia owns nothing so she has no right to kill us.**

**Kia: No. Damn _You_. By the way, _I got 3 REQUESTS TO FIRE MY GUILMON GUN!_ Mimi Tachikawa, season 1(suggested by celestial writer, Davis Motomiya, season 2(suggested by Blazingfury) and Tai Kamiya season 1(suggested by vampirehunter234) get up here, you are the next contestant on: _I'm target practice, oh no, I must run the hell away!!!!_**

**Tai: Oh shit.**

**Mimi: That's not good.**

**Davis: I agree with Tai. Oh shit.**

**Kia: Now hold still you three. . . -aims, all three run away.- You just have to make it harder don't you?-chases Davis until he runs into a pole like on Diablomon Strikes back- Heh Heh Heh... -Fires at Davis and a beam of bright red light about a metre in diameter shoots out of the nozzle.-**

**Tai: There goes Davis. **

**Kia: I know Tai's location!!! -Fires missiles repeatedly.-**

**Mimi: Must get... Out... Of this place! -Trips-**

**Kia: 1, 2, 3, on Mimi!!!!!! -Fires and laughs evilly, points the gun up when she's done.- Alright. Just because I'm trigger happy right now, I'm going to fire at the sky while holding my gun on my shoulder like they do in the movies just to be overly dramatic -does so- And . . . Oh shit it's coming back. . . i KNEW i SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HEAT-SEEKING MISSILES!!! -runs-**

**And so all were left broken, and blackened.**

**by the way singing is underlined.**

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I got up and walked around, with Kouji asleep I couldn't do much. I climbed the stupid log on my own. It was huge, but I used notches in the bark to place my feet and hands.

I stood on the top of the huge fallen tree. It felt nice, the breeze blowing my hair behind me, and I could see everything for miles.

I looked around and quickly spotted a rushing stream that didn't look too far from here. I took a step towards the side of the log, so I could go over to the river, but my foot slipped and I fell down the side of the tree. I landed on my butt with a thud, but I got up and trudged towards the river.

As soon as I reached it, I sat down and took my shoes off, dipping them in the water. I rolled up the hem of my blue jeans and put my knees in. The water was cold, but I could feel the chill traveling up my body. It felt like I was being woken up again, like I was more concious now than before.

I laid back, my knees still in the water, my head on the soft grass. There was a mountain nearby, it would probably be the next place we go. I closed my eyes to think about this rather strange turn of events.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I woke up to see Kia gone. I looked around, I couldn't find her anywhere. Now that I thought of it, the digion weren't around either. I stood up, looking around again.

I was ambushed from the top as two digimon jumped on my shoulders. I threw them to the ground and was about to kick them but I stopped. It was just Terriermon and Lopmon. I froze.

"If you guys are here, who's with Kia?" I asked. Labramon loped out from behind the tree to prove my point.

"She went over the log." Terriermon pointed.

"You didn't go with her?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because she probably got herself _killed_. Or picked a stupid fight she_ knows_ she can't win." I said, taking a running jump and scaling it pretty easily.

"So that's why." Terriermon said, taking Labramon's ear and bringing them over, Lopmon holding Labramon's opposite ear. They all landed on the other side, following me as I ran.

I ran until I couldn't breathe easily.

-  
**Kia's POV  
**--

I sat there, I had pulled my legs up a little while ago. I was laying on my side, facing the stream, my head was on my bent right arm, my other arm was draped over my stomach, bent at the elbow. I thought of a couple songs from home. I didn't care if anyone heard my tone-deaf singing.

"You come to me with scars on your wrists, you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this." I sighed. "I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fi-ine." I sniffled. "But I know it's a lie! This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know." A couple tears rolled from my eyes.

" I wish someone was there for me, when I was in the orphanage." I was sobbing really hard now.

"Your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all." I paused. "I'm so sick -- of when they say, 'It's just a phase-- you'll be ok, You're -- fine'." I paused everytime I had to calm down. My dirty blonde hair was spread out around me, tear stained and wet.

I started another song.

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. That's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head." That lead me thinking about all my crushes. I switched songs again.

"Let's talk about love, Baby, You gotta hear me out. Girl you may be the last to know, what it's all about. About you, you say, He's the essence of your life, but he'll eat you up from inside. So, I know he doesn't wanna know. I'm telling you, he'll eat you up from inside, and baby doesn't wanna know why. Listen, listen to me, theres nothing that he's worthy of. He's just another player, playing in the name of love. I see you love, and baby this has come to an end. get another boyfriend!" I sighed as I kept thinking of those stupid boys at the orphanage.

"Those stupid boys are jerks." I said. "I can't believe I liked them." I sighed, more tears falling.

_'They never liked me. They only ever pretended, just like all boys._' I sobbed again. _'I wonder if any of these guys, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Takuya. . ._' I gave it a little more thought for a minute. '_ Well, definately not Zoe, I don't think she likes girls. I don't really either, we can be friends though._' So that ruled out Zoe.

_'J.P. . . I don't think so. It's too obvious he likes Zoe. They would get along great as a couple-- I think._' No Zoe. No J.P.

_'Tommy is just way too young to like girls._' No Tommy either. I started speaking out loud.

"Kouji is just way too mean. He probably doesn't like me. I mean it's obvious he can hardly stand me. I guess it's a good thing I left for a while. I hope he didn't wake up yet." Well that leaves Takuya.

"Well, I hardly know him. But I wouldn't be surprised if he liked Zoe too. I wish I was her, she's so pretty and popular. _Damn_! I feel so **unsexy**!" I yelled the last part.

"Well, I always feel unsexy, so I guess that's normal. I hope I can still let myself be friends with her. I wish I could feel sexy." I said, looking at the small river. I felt Labramon put his head in the little dip of my waist, right next to my elbow, I didn't feel like moving, so I stayed frozen as I was. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, but I still stayed quiet. I was still a little downed on my looks.

_'I mean seriously, Zoe is really pretty, she doesn't even have zits or anything._' I thought. I heard steps, coming towards me. When they were right behind me, the thing knelt, and sat down behind me. I was still crying.

_'Why couldn't it have been me as the pretty one? She even got her spirit. What if I don't get one?_' I heard smaller steps behind me now, then Lopmon stepped in front of my face, walked to where my shoulders were, then sat down in front of them. I could feel the person behind me. He was still there, along with Labramon and Terriermon too. I wondered vaguely if they were worried about me.

I reached out to Lopmon, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her like a stuffed animal, with the exception of not squeezing so hard. I cried a little more, sobbed a little more before falling asleep again.

-  
**Kouji's POV  
**--

I had been floowing Labramon's nose through the forest. Let's face it, his brain was a little slow but his nose isn't. He had just started running through the bushes, and I had to run to catch up with him.

As I came through the last batch of bushes I could see Kia, laying down in front of a river. My mind immediately jumped to the conclusion she was dead, but I saw her breathing. She didn't move an inch, besides to breathe. I could hear her breathing, the riverbank wasn't more than five feet away. Her breath was coming in and leaving her body in jagged strains. I slowly walked over to her.

I sat down in the grass behind her, her eyes were open, but they were zoned out and they had no focus. She was crying.

I saw her reach out and hug Lopmon as if the digimon was a precious teddy bear. Her and Lopmon stayed like that a bit, Kia sobbing into Lopmon's fur occaisionally. I was kinda glad she was okay.

At least, _mostly_ okay.

**Okay, Now heres a few things to entice people to review.**

**I'll post up oneshots(form in one of the earlier chapters)**

**I'll shoot characters with my Guilmon Gun.**

**I'll take suggestions for the story(please? i'm seriously running out of ideas.)**

**Give me a character name and I'll embarass them. In front of their friends.**

**I'll host interviews.**

**I'll make specific characters do the disclaimers.**

**i'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE ABOVE IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Anyone catch the number of that traimon?

* * *

**Celestial writer:** I kind of intended to make Kouji nicer to Kia, because it's hard to be alone with one person for too long without dropping the cold act, unless you really hate them. I'll get them to do the disclaimer! And I'll embarass Ryu next chapter, so that I can look up some dirt on him. Its no big deal! you can be as selfish as you want to be, I don't mind, just ask!

**DigimonDayDreamer3:** IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKES MAH SORY!!! and I will get matt to do the disclaimer and I'll embarass Takuya this chap, but Joe will have to wait for more shooting requests! As for the issue with Ranamon, I already have it planned out, so I hope you don't mind! If I don't use Ranamon, It'll have to be Grumblemon, and I have a different role for all of the other warriors. I'm sorry, and I hope you continue reading!

**Kia: Matt! Calumon! Neemon! Bokomon!**

**Four: yea?**

**Kia: Disclaim.**

**Neemon: What's a disclaimer?**

**Bokomon: It's what Kia uses to say she doesn't 'Claim' Digimon or any related trademarks.**

**Neemon: Oh!**

**Calumon: Okay! I was gunna ask that too! Can you please explain it again?**

**Bokomon -Sighs-**

**Matt: -Ignores and plays harmonica-**

**Bokomon: A disclamier means Kia does not own Digimon.**

**Calumon: Okay then!**

**Neemon: You lost me.**

**Bokomon: Just say Kia does not own Digimon!!**

**Matt: -Stops playing harmonica- Kia own Nada. Not me and nothing else related to digimon. Only her fic and self.**

**Neemon: Kia doesn't own ...Wait, what does Kia own?**

**Bokomon: - Snaps Neemon's pants- Digimon!!!!**

**Calumon: But Kia doesn't own Digimon! It's not like we're pets or something!**

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV  
**--

I could tell Kouji was still behind me, probably glaring or thinking I was just some stupid kid. I heard him sigh and lay down. At least he was going to wait for me. I stopped crying, rolled over and looked at him.

"We're headed towards the mountains."

"Alright."

"There's a small mountain town close to the base of the mountain. I assume we'll be stopping there, but I was only assuming." All this got was a nod in response.

"Cat got your tongue?" I got a grunt. He was probably thinking as much as I was earlier.

"I don't mind if you keep talking. I'm just not listening."

"If you tell anybody I was in an orphanage, I will **KILL** you."

"Good to know."

"Damn right."

"_Hn_."

"I miss my Sissy." My Sissy is Akii. Calling her Sissy makes me feel closer to her, like we can really pretend to be siblings. I really miss her.

"_Sissy_?"

"I thought you said you _weren't_ listening?"

"Whatever then."

"If you want to know, Sissy is my big sister. Adopted big sister."

"So how can you think of her like a big sister so _easily_?"

"Because, it's almost like we are sisters. We went to the same orphanage. We're passing off as twins in our adopted family."

"You guys look alike?"

"No, not really. Her hair is bleach blond, mines dirty blond, she has blue-green eyes, mine are just hazel. But we were born really close, about 12 hours away from each other."

"Interesting." _Great_. He was mocking me.

"Let's go." I said simply.

"Then _get up_."

"Shut up, Hypocrite."

"_Whatever_." Kouji said, sitting up. I followed suit, Lopmon still in my arms. Kouji stood up first and offered me a hand.

-  
**Later**  
--

I sighed as we kept walking. Kouji wasn't saying anything, neither were the digimon, so you could bet _I _wasn't saying anything.

"Look up ahead." Kouji said, pointing. I looked for myself and saw nothing but trailmon tracks.

"_Tracks_. Whoop Dee Damn Doo." I said bluntly. I then heard the rumble of the trailmon coming towards us. I ran up to the tracks, waving my arms hurridly, willing the stinking train digimon to stop. It came around the corner and before I knew it, I was knocked backwards and on the ground.

I heard voices, coming from all around me. I could swear I have some freak mix of a concussion and whiplash. _Seriously dude_, that _hurt_.

"Kia? Are you alright?" A female voice asked me. Zoe? I just groaned, and clutched my forehead.

"She's _alive_, that's saying something. Yo Worm, how fast did you say we were going?" JP? Definitely a concussion, _Ow_.

"Pretty fast. I hardly saw her on the tracks before she got hit." A rusty voice said. I tried sitting up, my head started spinning and I wound back up on the ground.

"She doesn't look too great." Takuya said. Apparently the whole group was here now.

"Of course not, Takuya, she was just _hit_ by a _trailmon_." My vision was really blurry and I had a hard time finding my voice. JP started arguing about getting hit by a Trailmon.

"_Kia_?" Zoe asked again.

"I'm listening."

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Just please don't ask me to stand up. I can't even open my eyes without being dizzy."

"I don't think that's in my definition of '_Alright_'." Takuya said.

"Too bad." I said, sitting up, my eyes still shut tight. I felt Labramon's nose on my shoulder. I moved my hand to give him a pat on the head. I felt another digimon poke my cheek, a high squeaky voice asking if I was alive. Another voice answered, still kind of squeaky but not as bad.

"Of course she's _alive_, Neemon! If she wasn't her data would be reconfigured by now!"

"Cool." Neemon said. I heard a stretching noise, then a snap and Neemon practically crying.

"It's not '_cool_', you blubbering imbecile!" The two digimon argued.

"Will you two **shut up**?" Kouji asked. I held my head, my eyes stayed shut but I was still really dizzy.

"So Kouji _does_ care! What, are you two _dating_or something?" Takuya asked. I shook my head until it practically throbbed.

"**No**! Why the _hell_ would I be **dating** _her_?" Kouji asked.

"Well, I don't know, really."

"Then don't make stupid assumptions like _that_!"

"_Hey_, It's not my fault--"

"Actually it is."

"**Shut up**! It's not like I'm_ lying_ or anything." I started paying attention to this.

"Lying about _what_?"

"I'm not trying to get girls to like me by _lying_ to them."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You and Kia, It's not like it's _normal_ for girls to hang out with guys like you."

"You're making _less_ and _less_ sense _every_ time you open your mouth." I heard Zoe trying to talk to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"_Stop acting dumb_! I _know_ what you're up to!" I stopped listening as a couple waves of pain washed over me. Their voices made it harder and harder to concentrate. Every single noise I heard was mixing to form some freak mixture of static in my mind.

When the pain stopped a few minutes later, Takuya and Kouji were still arguing. I stood up, my head completely spinning. I took a couple steps and collapsed.

"Ow..." I said quietly. I felt JP's hands under my arm, and I struggled to my feet again. I heard Zoe talk to me as I stumbled forward, as she took my other arm. I opened my eyes and my vision was still spinney, but not as much. I was lowered to the ground, then I put my back against a tree.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked.

"A little dizzy." I said.

"You should probably take a nap." Takuya said.

"She's been resting _all day_." Kouji said.

"If you didn't see what just happened, she just got _hit_ by a _trailmon_."

"I saw it, but we should probably get _moving_."

"Just give her a few minutes, it's not like the world will end if we _do_."

"Haven't you **realized** we're saving the **world**? We don't have _time_ for this."

"If you're _that_ set on leaving, I'll carry her."

"You're probably not _that_ strong."

"Jeez, why would she follow a guy like _you_ around anyway?"

"I don't know, ask **her**!"

"Hey, Kouji, who are those two digimon?" Tommy asked. _'Does he not notice me in the corner?_' I thought.

"I'm Terriermon!" Terriermon said, walking over to Tommy. Lopmon introduced herself and Labramon, then walked over and sat next to me.

"I'd _hate_ to be the one stuck with you, that must be **torture**!"

"_I don't ca_--" Kouji stopped. I thought about what he was going to say.

"I'm right _here_ you know." I said. "And I can hear _everything_ you're saying."

"**Hey**, I didn't mean that, it's just--" Kouji gave up on words after a minute, looked at the ground and walked away.

"Maybe you _should_come with us Kia." Zoe suggested. Takuya turned to face me and her.

"**Yea**! I mean, Kouji's just a jerk anyway." Takuya continued.

"You guys probably couldn't keep _track_of her." Kouji said from a little ways away.

"What's _that_supposed to mean?" Takuya asked.

"I mean, she's _always_ getting into trouble."

"It sounds more like you **want **us to take her off your hands."

"Ouch." I said quietly. That one _hurt_. Did Kouji _really want _me to go with Takuya? Well he did say that I should wait for them. I felt a bit of pain in my chest, then my breathing started to hurt and my eyes were watering. I felt like I was going to be _sick_.

I reached up and tugged on the hem of Zoe's shirt sleeve. She looked down at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. The boys looked too engaged in their fight, even Tommy and JP were watching. She nodded so I walked with her to a small tree, a little distance away.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"_Boys_." I replied simply.

Here is the first embarrassing thing! Requested by DigimonDayDreamer!!!!

-Crowd of all Digi-Charas watching-

**Kia: Takku-Chan....**

**Takuya: Yea, What's up Kia?**

**Kia: What would be the most embarrassing thing you could do right now?**

**Takuya: Um-mm.... I'm really not sure.**

**Kia: Well, think of something embarrassing.**

**Takuya: Well, there is this one time I got pants-ed in front of my grade 7 class. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.**

**Kia: Okay, that will work! JP! Will you do the honors?-Covers eyes- I don't need to see this.**

**JP: Alright! -pants Takuya, who turns out to be wearing those completely hideous heart boxers-**

**Takuya: Oh dear god.**

---------

Here's what you can ask for if you review!!!

**I'll post up one shots(form in one of the earlier chapters)**

**I'll shoot characters with my Guilmon Gun.**

**I'll take suggestions for the story(please? i'm seriously running out of ideas.)**

**Give me a character name and I'll embarass them. In front of their friends.**

**I'll host interviews(ask for specific characters).**

**I'll make specific characters do the disclaimers.**


	10. Stupid Boys

**Why Me? chapter 10.**

* * *

**Vampirehunter234:** Thanks! Lol, It's something I would do, ne? It truly is damn funny. He's being a jerk because he doesn't want other people to know. I'm not quite sure he knows yet. TK has not done the disclaimer yet, but dont worry! I will!

**Blazingfury617:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and yea, I'll embarrass TK!

**celestial writer:** Yea, it was mean, and funny. You discover why she wants to talk about guys here, and I put in some of her orphanage history. I'm thinking Of having a few chapters at the end of the story detailing everything that happened there, but don't worry, I'm not planning on ending the story anytime soon! Yea, I'll ask Terriermon! And do the whole Guilmon Gun ordeal, as soon as I get one more vote! I'm sorry, I just really like shooting people in threes. By the way, Terriermon doesn't say Moment time, It's actually momentai. But I'll ask him nonetheless!

**Digimondaydreamer3:** I'm glad you liked it, and that you're alright with me using Ranamon!

**Disclaimer list today:** TK(younger), Yolei.

**Question period:** Terriermon.

**Embarass:** Ryu, Kouji, TK.

Kia: **Teek! Yolei!!Come do my disclaimer!**

TK: **Teek?**

Kia: **Yea, Teek. You got a problem with it?**

TK: **Yea, my name, is _TK_**

Kia: **Not anymore. Teek.**

Teek: **Hey! You changed my screen name!**

Yolei: -**sweatdrops**-

Kia: **Now do my disclaimer. Teek.**

Teek: -Starts crying- **No!**

Kia: **Yus!**

Yolei: -sighs-

Kia: **Yolei, please help me! I'm no good with kids. And It's no like a kid can do a disclaimer either!**

Yolei : **Fine I--**

Teek: **I'm not a kid! I can do it!**

Kia: **You go a head and try.**

Yolei and Teek: **Kia doesn't own digimon and never will. -**Teek stops talking- **And she was very smart in getting TK to do the disclaimer.**

Kia: -Smiles-

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I had only ever asked this question once before, so I was a little unsure about asking _her_. I hesitated, but it wasn't like I had another choice waiting to pop out at me.

"Why are boys so _stupid_?" I blurted out. Zoe looked a little surprised at first, but then smiled.

"Because they're so immature. Boys are stupid because they don't think. I doubt they _could_, even if they tried!" She said, laughing a little.

"You know, you sound like Mrs Koitake."

"Who's she?"

"My 'Mother-Figure'."

"Why don't you call her 'Mom'?"

"Because she isn't."

"Well, she's your Step-Mom, right?" I shook my head.

"She's my adoptive mother."

"You're adopted?" I nodded.

"My parents died in an apartment fire when I was three. I don't remember much."

"Wow, I am so sorry!"She said compassionately.

"It's ok. Don't think I'm over it, just, I was so little I never fully understood, and by the time I could, I was too old to even recognize my parents first names and their faces."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What was it like in the orphanage?"

"It was _hell_."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Do you mind if I was by myself for a little bit? I just want to think a little."

"It's no problem!" She waved a little and walked off.

_'I don't want to talk about that place. Ten years in there was enough, let alone the whole on/off of that stupid lady who insisted on keeping me for a month, then alternating every month and sending me back._' I thought.

_'It's not like she really wanted to keep me._' I thought bitterly. _'She just thought I was a pet. She locked me in the freakin' basement!!_' I was still having a hard time believing she was mentally sound.

_'Time to think of something nice.... My first dance was pretty damn cute. If anything. And there was a nice chef. I really liked her, it's a shame they fired her after they found out she gave me a couple extra bites when the other kids took my food._'

_'But the orphanage couldn't have that. It would've cost too much money. I really am a little dirtbag. No. I'm not a dirtbag. Because if people were carrying a dirtbag, they could just drop it when it got too heavy. They can't get rid of me._'

_'So, I am a. . . Living, breathing, personified Dirtbag._' I thought stupidly, striving for adjectives. _'Nice._' I mentally scoffed at myself. I made a little gun with my thumb and pointy finger, then I preteneded to have shot myself.

_'Must be empty_.' I thought saracastically. I 'fired' it at the closest tree. _'Yep. Empty._' I sighed.

"Stupid fake _not-even-a-toy_ gun. My fingers must be defective or something." I said. It's not like I actually believed it would do damage, I'm not that hopeful. Messing around in my own head doesn't hurt anyone.

"You say something?" I looked up to see Takuya, his goggles and hat were almost knocked off his head. I pointed the 'gun' at him.

"Bang." I said as unenthusiastically as I could. He pretty much just stared.

"Okay then."

"What happened to you Goggle-Brains?"

"Kouji picked a fight with me."

"You lost?"

"_What_? **No**! How did you know?" He scrambled to cover up the fact that he lost.

"Your face looks like you made out with a _thornbush_, your hat and goggles are about--" I made a tiny pinching motion "--This close to falling off your head completely, and your covered in bruises. Need I say more?" He scoffed.

"Just cause I took a bit of a beating, doesn't mean I lost."

"It doesn't cover up the fact that you did."

"Whatever!" He scoffed again. I made a mental note that, if you included me, there had been three scoffings in the past twenty minutes.

"You sound like Kouji." I grinned.

"How old are you?"

"Well that was random. I'm 15."

"When was your birthday?"

"_Still_ random. Your older than me._ Trust_ me."

"I was born in August."

"What brought _this_ on? All the birthday crap?"

"Well, Zoe and me got into a fight too."

"And you also lost that one."

"**_No_**! I did not lose to a girl!"

"Oh, you lost big-time."

"Do you have like, losing sensors or something?"

"No, I know because you just told me. And you wouldn't randomly start asking about my age, after we had just talked about your losing to Kouji, which must have reminded you of fighting with Zoe. And then you wanted to find someone besides Tommy who was younger than you."

"I did _not_ lose to Kouji!"

"You said you did." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh well, just because I did doesn't mean anything."

"I was born in November on the 22nd."

"You say _I'm_ random? But it's nice to know." He said, hurrying through the last bit.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yea, kinda."

"Shoot."

"Why do you hang out with Kouji?"

"I'm not usually around people much, and when I am, I don't talk much."

"_So_?"

"Notice the _connection_? I'm not used to people, so I don't talk much. Kouji just doesn't _like_ people, so _he_ doesn't talk much. It would be pretty hard for someone to look like _Kouji_ and _not_ be used to people."

"What was **that**?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Kouji doesn't talk much, so, --"

"No, Not _that_. You just called Kouji cute?" Takuya looked at me like I was mentally unstable. He had one eyebrow raised.

"uhh...._Oops_?" I felt my face getting kinda warm. I can't believe I just said that to **Takuya**! "I meant, well, put it this way! I didn't say he was cute, I said he looks nice. And when I say that, I'm saying girls in general will think he looks good. I'm **not** most girls!" I practically shouted the last bit.

By the time I really started paying more attention to Takuya, he had deadpanned from my yelling. I really couldn't blame him. After all, I was just a complicated, confusing girl to him. After he had regained composure he started grinning and elbowed me in the side.

"I won't tell him. After all, that would be mean if I were to tell my _best friend's crush_ that she _liked_ him."

"I'm _not_ crushing on Kouji!" I yelled. My face was completely burning up. I turned around to make sure they weren't listening, which applied to everyone but Zoe, who was heading over.

"Are you _suuuure_?" He drew out the word. He didn't stop grinning, just grit his teeth together to talk.

"**Yes**, I'm sure." I started smiling myself. "Now stop that, it's tickling me!"

"Oh _really_?" He stopped, and the huge grin turned almost serious.

"Dude, seriously. And people say _I_ have a split personality?"

"Whatever!" He started tickling my sides now, I was laughing really hard. I laughed even more when my legs gave out and hit the ground. I was given a quick breather as Takuya lowered himself to his knees. My feet were kicking the air as I fell on my back. Even Takuya was laughing, and he wasn't even the one being tickled.

My sides ached, but all I could do was keep laughing.

-  
**Takuya's POV**  
-

I was tickling Kia, she was laughing like hell. Me too, really. I could see Zoe's feet a couple steps away, but I really didn't feel like stopping. That is, until she tapped me on the head.

"What's up Zoe?" I asked, stopping Kia's torture. It's gotta be _painful_ to laugh so hard. Mind you, I only planned on stopping momentarily.

"We can hear you two all the way over there. And we figured that you two should both know that Kouji plans on leaving soon." Kia started getting up.

"I really don't want to leave you guys, I hope I can see you again soon." She said between bated breaths. Kouji was walking over too. He even had her backpack, and all three digimon.

"Hey, who says you need to go with Kouji?" I asked.

"No one, I just follow him." I then added, sarcastically, "After all, it's always good to have a daily dose of verbal abuse!" She waved, then ran over to Kouji, taking her backpack from him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew Kouji was was saying something to Kia, and she was shaking her head with a bit of a smile.

"I don't -- Shouldn't -- Alone." was all I could hear from her. Kouji wasn't too happy with that apparently.

"**No**! -- Stay here!" It almost looked like Kouji was telling her to stay with us. All I saw was Kia shaking her head, she wasn't smiling anymore. They started walking, and I couldn't hear them anymore.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

_'I don't want her around anymore. Jp kept humiliating me, just because she follows me. With my luck, Jp is probably right! Just perfect._' I thought sarcastically.

-  
**Takuya's POV**  
--

'Why does she always follow him? She said herself about 'Verbal abuse' Geez.' I thought bitterly.

-  
**Zoe's POV**  
--

_'Wow. Those two make some wierd triangle. Takuya likes her, She probably likes Kouji. I'd laugh if Kouji likes Takuya. Hmm..._' I had begun scheming. _'This will end up one of three ways. Kouji and Kia, Takuya and Kia. . .--Or Kouji and Takuya._'

-  
**JP's POV**  
--

_'Geez, so many possible couples! I wonder if I get to end up with Zoe?_'

-  
**Tommy's POV**  
--

_'Wow, everbody's fighting. . ._'

-  
**Kouichi's POV**  
--

_... (Who knows?)_

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

_'I hope I get to see all of them again. But Takuya was totally wrong. I do not have a crush on Kouji. I just misplaced my words. All I said was_ 'With Kouji's looks. . .'_ How can Takuya take that as I like Kouji? I'm just saying he's pretty._' I grinned at my word choice.

* * *

**Question period:** Terriermon.

**Embarass:** Ryu, Kouji, TK.

Ryu: **Why me?**

Kia: **Same as all the others. It was requested by the highest being in the writing universe.**

Ryu: **Which is?**

Kia: **The reviewers, Dorkus.**

Ryu: **Alright. How are you going to embarass me?**

Kia: **So, I heard you have a crush on Rika?**

Ryu: **Might I inquire where you heard that?**

Kia: **I has my sources.**

Ryu: **I have good vocab.**

Kia: **I can see that.**

Ryu: **That's always a good thing.**

Kia: **What's the most embarassing thing you've ever done?**

Ryu: **Kissing you.**

Kia: **Huh? You never--**

Ryu: -Kisses Kia on the cheek-

Kia: **I'm so embarassed! I can't even see straight! -Walks into wall-**

Ryu: **I'm too cool to be embarassed.**

Kia: **I'll say! -passout-**

* * *

Kia: **Matt, you know the plan? You need to show TK he'll be your little bro, no matter what! -Matt nods.-**

TK: **Hi Matt! Hi Kia!**

Kia: **You still mad about the whole 'Teek' Thing?**

TK: **I guess not.**

Matt: **Look, Tk, I'm always gunna be your big brother right? -TK nods, Kia snickers in background- Well, -Matt looks away, embarassed.- I want you to know, that I'll alway be my little brother and I'm always gunna care about you.**

Kia: -Brings in fangirls-

Fangirls and Kia: **ZOMG BROTHERLY LOVE!!!!!**

Matt and TK -Embarassed-

* * *

Kia: **Kouji! -Yells at sleeping Kouji who has earplugs in.- Okay, he wont wake up. Bokomon, Hows Neemon doing?**

Bokomon: **This is absolutely ridiculous! -sprays pepper in Neemon's face-**

Neemon: **I'm gunna sneeze!**

Kia: **Good! -grabs Kouji's bandana, sticks it in front of Neemon's nose as Neemon sneezes.- Okay. I'll give it to Kouji.**

Kouji: -waking up- **Where's my bandana? -grumble-**

Kia: **here, Neemon took it earlier.**

Kouji: **What was he doing with it?**

Kia: **Trying to persuade Bokomon to play pin the tail on the tree.**

Kouji: **Idiots. -puts on bandana with obvious bit of Neemon snot hanging off the back of it.**

Kia: **-snort-**

* * *

Kia: **Hey Terriermon! Do you mind if I ask you a question?**

Terriermon: **Okay!**

Kia: **Well, I'm very excited that I got four reviews on one chap, --**

Terriermon: **Momentai.**

Kia: **Actually that's what the nice reviewer wanted to know about. Why do you say it and what does it mean?**

Terriermon: **Momentai means 'Take it easy' Or 'Relax' I say it because I like to, or people are freaking out for different stuff! They do that a lot.**

Kia: **Thank you to celestial writer for sending in the question! Please review and everything i mentioned in previous chaps I will give if you only ask!**


	11. HEY I KNOW! Lets have moodswings!

**Why Me?: Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

**A living riddle: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like my story! And I'm glad you found it funny when I tried embarrassing the people. It was hard to come up with ideas! Sure! I'll take your vote! That's the first Kouichi vote!!!! And I'd be overwhelmingly happy to take your request! It'll be ready . . . I don't know when. I'm sorry! I don't really have a set date for when I'm working on anything(not even homework, which is the main cause of my problem.). I will probably put a message for you up here when I finish.

**Celestial writer:** I'm really sorry about making you wait for your idea to come out! But I managed it partially. It's not quite done yet. I made it a huge chap though. Sorry about the whole 'ryo' thing last chap. I'll embarrass him this time though! (side thought: I could totally make that into a mini-series. . .) I'm glad you understand about the whole shooting thing, and that you found the last chap funny! The triangle thing was fun to write. (Kouichi's was too, even though there really wasn't much) I'll do my best to bribe(or threaten) Kouji to do that uber-specific disclaimer! Don't worry about being demanding! I won't hold it against you, after all, if you think about it, we're just people who don't realy know eachother!

**blazingfury617: **Of course I don't mind you calling him Teek! Why would I? It's just a nickname after all! I'm sorry to hear about that, I got it too. It sucks that kids can be so mean. I'm glad I could mak you laugh! Sorry for any offence! Or lame titles lol. Anyway, it's no bggie~

**KairiTakishita: **I'm glad you like my fic! I put a lot of effort into this~ Alright! Two votes Kouichi-chan!!!!!! You're not a freak lol, If you are I am too, but either way, I'm a freak anyways, so do you wanna be freaks together? lol. You are right now that I think about it, the adorableness would practically burn. (I'm gunna need sunglasses!)

**SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe:** I really like your name lol! I'm pretty sure Kouichi-kun and Kouji-kun are tied.... Awesomesauce! Thank you for voting!!

Stats ~  
KouiKia (Kouichi x Kia) - 3  
KouKia (Kouji x Kia) - Oh, just 2, not tied.  
TaKia (Takuya x Kia) - 2 Oh, tied actually.

Disclaimer: Kouji.  
Embarass: Ryu.

Kouji: Why are you embarassing him again?

Kia: Oh, you read that?

Kouji: The sign up there, yea.

Kia: Okay. Now to get down to business.

Kouji: What business?

Kia: You.

Kouji: What?

Kia: Three of my henchies will now take you away and unlawfully strip you as they unlawfully threaten you with large unlawful guns, then, they will dress you in something that should be very unlawful for you to wear, then, while still threatening you with large unlawful guns they will give you very unlawfully sexy bunny ears and a tail, then they will continue threatening you with large unlawful guns.

Kouji: -stares in horror as men take him away, threatening him with large unlawful guns.-

Kia: And now we wait.

Kouji: -who is now dressed as an unlawfully sexy playboy bunny.(and still wearing the 'snot-rag' bandana.- I feel relatively violated.

Kia: You should. Now dance around shake that unlawfully sexy butt, and do my ( very unlawfully sexy) disclaimer. I promise that once you finish my unlawful henchies will take you back and undo everything that has been oh-so-unlawful-and-sexy.

Kouji: -dances, shakes unlawfully sexy butt and sings the disclaimer- Kia owns nothing~ I feel violated~ But Kia owns nothing related to anything you know~ Still feel violated~ Kia owns herself~

Kia: -claps hands and unlawful henchies take back the unlawfully sexy Kouji-kun and undo everything done oh-so-unlawfully-sexy.-

**

* * *

**

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I followed Kouji. I couldn't understand him, seriously. He used to be kinda nice. Why was he changing all of a sudden? We've been walking for at least two hours and he hasn't said a word. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

_'They probably told him I was crazy. That's why he won't talk to me. I bet he hates me._' I took out my mp3 player, hoping to pass the time a little. My headphones were big, but I liked using them as a hairband. Plus earphone capabilities.

I tucked the huge earphones behind my ears, to use them as a kind of 'musical headband'. My ears started to fill themselves with some tunes and I mouthed the words as the song went on.

_'Desprate for changing, starving for truth, closer to where I started, chasing after you.'_

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds, relaxing into the tunes.

_'Falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.'_

I sighed. It was nice to have something that was normal, even if it was just audio.

I opened my eyes at the end of the song to find that we were in a town, and Kouji was standing still a little farther ahead, staring at a sign above a restaraunt.

The sign was large and yellow, with big blue print saying 'Homestyle Restaraunt' above the western style door. I was about to ask him if we were going in, but he asked me first.

"Do you have any money?" I asked, slightly deadpanning. He shook his head and asked me the same question. "Ten bucks, but that's not enough to feed both of us." He nodded and started walking again. I walked, and shut my mp3 player off.

Kouji was silent as we came to the base of the mountain I saw earlier. But he was silent the whole way here too, so I figured it was kind of normal.

"Hey Kouji, what are we going to do?" I asked him. He just grunted and walked up the steep path. I followed him yet again, I really needed to work on expanding my options.

After a few minutes I had exausted myself with the walking. Pretty soon it would be climbing. Kouji seemed fine with the physical exaustion, and wasn't stopping, so it wasn't like I was going to either. The three digimon behind me had stopped to rest, and as I looked back at them I could tell how tired they were.

I ran up to Kouji and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Kouji, let's stop. We've been walking for at least a few hours now, they need a rest. We need a rest too, we're not infallible." I said. The sweat on his face was obvious, even he, _Kouji-The-Almighty_, wasn't free from tire.

He jerked his arm away from me, almost glaring. He might have actually been glaring, but I really hoped he wasn't. I dropped my hand.

"Whatever, you stay here with them. I'm going on." Kouji's voice was hard, and cold. I shouted back at him.

"What the _hell_ is your _beef_?" I said. "Look, what happened back there? You haven't said anything and you're acting like a total jerk! You were kind of nice!"

"I don't care." He said, turning away and continuing. I sat down, looking at the peculiar digimon walking around.

They were large bears, yellow with white bellies and paws. They looked stuffed. I hoped they were nice.

"Okay! We're ready to go." Terriermon said. I stood up again, and walked over to one of the bear digimon, hearing the familiar voice from my D-tector telling me about '**_Monzaemon_**'. As usual, I wasn't paying attention.

"Yay! A playmate! A playmate!" One of the Monzaemon rushed over, hugged me, and spun me around in the air as it twirled. I laughed, I liked these digimon already.

"**Hiya**, I was wondering, could you help me?" I asked politely.

"Of course Playmate! Is something wrong? Did that boy upset you?" 'That Boy' Turned out to be Kouji, who was a lot farther up the mountain than we were. I nodded, I didn't want to lie, Kouji was being a jerk for no reason. "Was he mean? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yea, I can talk to him but ---" I was cut off as the large yellow Monzaemon threw me over it's shoulder, along with Terriermon, Lopmon and Labramon. I couldn't see where the Monzaemon was heading, but I did know we were heading up the mountain. I prayed Monzaemon wasn't heading towards Kouji.

"What the--?" I heard Kouji ask. He too was thrown over the bear digimon's other shoulder. I looked over at him.

"Where do you want to go?" The Monzaemon asked.

"I was trying to get to other side of the mountain. I don't really care what she was doing." Kouji sdaid rudely.

"Come on Kouji, am I _that_ bad?" I asked, somewhat amused by the situation.

"Yea, you are! And what the hell are you grinning about?" He snapped. My amusement disappeared as a stab of reject hit my chest.

"Awe, come on, can't you two be friends?" Monzaemon asked us.

"Come on Kouji, I'd like to stay friends, but I don't know what _your problem_ is."

"My problem is _you_." He scoffed at me. I scoffed back. I refused to let him hurt me, he didn't have the right to do that!

"You go ahead and think you're all that Kouji, but you're nothing but a bastard." I said.

"You think _you're_ perfect?" He was glaring at me. I glared back.

"No matter how bad you say _I_ am, you're _worse_ Kouji. Keep that in mind!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you start being an ass for _no freakin' reason_!" I said and walked off.

-  
**_Monzaemon's Pov_**  
--

"You two are being mean." I said. The girl was already walking away, the boy started to walk too. I had to act fast. Maybe I could fire a super-strong heart attack at her, and she would be nice to him like she was earlier. And I would fire a semi-strong attack at the boy too! So they could be nice for a few minutes!

I started gathering up energy, for the girl's heart attack.

"**Heart Attack**!" I fired, just as the boy started changing paths and he was hit. Uh Oh. That wasn't how I wanted it. I started watching.

The boy ran up to her and took her hand, maybe this would be okay after all. I started walking away, glad I had done a good job.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

"Kia! I'm so sorry! I was a total jerk just then, I know! Can you forgive me?" I asked. She just looked at me funny.

"What the _hell_ Kouji?" She asked and slapped me. It stung a little. I stood up, only vaguely aware of the bear digimon walking away. She started walking away again, so I took ahold of her shoulders from behind.

"Kia! Please listen to me, I _swear_, I didn't mean any of it!" I was almost crying. She wasn't paying any attention, even though I was begging forgiveness.

"You sure **sounded** like you meant it! Kouji, you of all people should know that there's things you can't just _'not mean'_!" She said. Even she was crying. I was holding onto her shoulders, and it felt like it had happened before. Of course I knew it had, but other than that. I pulled her close to myself, she tried hitting me and pushing me away, but I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer.

"Let me go!" I heard her say. Her arms said a different sentence as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck. She was hugging me tight enough she was almost choking me.

"No." I whispered in her ear. Her head shot up, hitting my chin, but I ignored it. Her face was bright pink as I took her chin in my thumb and forefinger. Our noses were touching now, and she was squeezing her eyes shut. I leaned in a little closer. I brushed the hair out of her face with my other hand, and she brought her hand above her head and smacked me.

"You **pervert**! You were only apologizing because you want to make a move on me!" She yelled.

"No! I would _never_ do that!" I said back. I thought for a minute before adding. "Unless you wanted me to." Her face turned a bright pink before she grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly.

"Stupid boys." She grumbled and started walking again. I followed after her.

"_How_ can I prove to you that _I'm sorry_?" I asked, rather desperate. She whipped around.

"You _can't._ How much do I have to hurt you before you stop acting so... so..." She stamped her foot. "**I don't know**!" I ran up to her, got on one knee and prayed to god this would work.

"_Please, I'm so sorry_." I took her hand to prove a point. "Please forgive me." I kissed her hand lightly before it was jerked away from me and I was backhanded with it.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Kia asked angrily.

"Nothing. Why do _you_ keep hitting me?" I asked.

"I hit you because first, you act like a _jerk_, then after a while your not so mean to me, then after we meet up with the others you start being an ass again. Now you're being nice and you tried to hit on me. I wouldn't be surprised if you're only crawling back to me because you're _horny_ or something."

"I'm _not_ trying to sleep with you. I'm not even horny. You can look if you want to!" I said, earning me another slap. She stormed off.

"I'm not going to believe you don't want to sleep with me if you pull a line like _that_." She hissed.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" I begged.

" I really don't know. Hell, I don't even know what's _wrong_ with you." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Kia, I'm sorry."

"You really think I _could_ believe you?" She said and ran towards the mountain top. I followed her. She had to forgive me.

I stopped her as she reached the top. The drop was almost a ninety degree angle from here, and it looked so far down. I really hadn't realized how far up we were. I looked across the land to realize that the reason I saw only black beneath us was because there was no ground. The area had been scanned by something.

Kia turned to me, her back towards the edge. Her eyes were somewhat piercing, her gaze was intense.

"Just tell me to do _something_, _anything_, and I'll do it, just please tell me you're going to forgive me _eventually_!"

"_Eventually_? Sure." I realized that me and Kia were like this in the beginning, but switched. I used to be the cold one. I smiled at her.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I watched as he smiled a little. He stepped towards me and I watched as he put out a hand to me. I didn't like the look he was giving me. Someone as cold as Kouji shouldn't be allowed to smile. It seriously scares me.

I folded my arms across my chest and scoffed. His face changed to annoyance and he stepped closer. I looked behind me to the huge gash in the earth. I was a little shocked to find myself so close to the edge. I turned back to Kouji, the cliff was scaring me more than him. If I fell off that cliff who knew where I would end up.

Then again, who knew if Kouji planned on killing me in my sleep either. I shuddered and ran over to him, I wanted to get as far away from that cliff as possible. I grabbed his hand when it was in reach, he pulled me towards him while I was still running and we both wound up on the ground next to eachother.

I opened my eyes to see Kouji's neck. My hands were against his chest, he was hugging me and I could feel his breath in my hair. I was rather glad he still had his clothes on, otherwise both me and him would actually be. . . Ew. I didn't want to think about that.

I felt somthing along my thigh. I looked down.

"_Shit_, Kouji! You really _are_ horny!" I pushed him off of me and walked down the mountain. I felt slightly annoyed, but almost happy. I wasn't sure why though, shouldn't I be offended about that? But I still felt like it was something of a compliment that I effected him like that.

There was a group of Monzaemon gathered at the foot of the mountain and one by one they started disappearing. I picked up the pace until I was running.

"**_Warumonzaemon is an evil version of Monzaemon..."_** My D-tector said. As it finished I saw a ragged black monzaemon attacking the yellow ones. the black one had many stitches and a red cape which was torn at the ends.

"Kia, wait!" Kouji was running towards me, trying to stop me from going over there.

"Kouji, what the hell?" I asked, rather annoyed. Those Monzaemon needed our help.

"You'll get hurt." He said, putting both hands on my shoulders. I glared at him. This guy wasn't being an ass anymore, that's for sure.

I grabbed Kouji's right shoulder, moved in a little closer, and brought my knee up quickly, before turning back and running to help the Monzaemon. The black monzaemon was staring at me.

"**Heartbreak Attack**!" It yelled, a heart shaped bubble floating towards me. Once it hit my eyes they stung and I fell to the ground, willing myself not to cry, but crying anyways.

I cried there for a while, as the Warumonzaemon wiped out the rest of the monzaemon. It seemed like hours. The black bear walked to me, raised it's claw, and I shut my eyes.

"**Lobomon**!" I heard. The digimon version of Kouji running in front of me, blocking the Warumonzaemon's attack. The black teddy bear was quickly torn to shreds as Lobomon delt with him.

I didn't know why I felt so bad. I felt worthless, the rest of the world could feel as fine and dandy as Kouji felt it was, but I felt worthless. Lobomon knelt in front of me, hand extended, asking me if I was okay.

I nodded. The whole world was breaking apart inside me, and it felt like me along with it. Lobomon wiped away a couple tears.

At the simple action something swollen in my throat exploded into a million pieces like fireworks. And the sensation it left spread from my throat, to the top of my head and all around my body. I wasn't cold anymore. In a swirling mass of numbers, Kouji was standing there instead of Lobomon. I took his hand in both of mine.

My eyes were drawn to Kouji's face, which had a bit of a stressed look to it, although he tried to hide it. I looked at his eyes, and before you say 'cliche', I do it normally.

Kouji's eyes are a dark blue, but they were a little different than normal. I sighed. Kouji's eyes weren't like normal, because his eyebrows were normally furrowed! He was relaxing now, and I was really happy about that.

I could still feel everything falling apart inside, but just looking at Kouji and seeing him so relaxed, I couldn't help but feel like I could pull myself back together, even if he was acting strange.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I was down on one knee, Kia was sitting on the ground in front of me. The warmth of her hands was burning against my skin, partially because I was cold, but mostly because I was drenched in cold sweat.

I shivered and her arms were around me.

"Kouji?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really tired. So I'm just gonna pass out on your shoulder. Is that okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah." I watched her sit down and I copied the movement next to her.

"Thanks Kouji." She said, putting her arms around me, and her head on my shoulder. I returned the favour by putting one of my arms across her shoulders.

I heard music turning on, and then I noticed the Mp3 player that was being squished betwen us. I didn't know the song, even as it played through the headphones. I took the headphones off the back of her head and she stared at me. I put them on my own head, and listened to the music I had submerged my head into. I was pretty sure I fell asleep as my head swam in the free-flowing beat.

_'When your love is pouring like the rain, I close my eyes and it's gone again, When will I get the chance to say I love you, I pretend that you're already mine, Then my heart ain't breaking every time, I look into your eyes. ._ ." I briefly wondered if this crap was really what she listened to.

* * *

The songs I was listening to was 'Hanging by a moment' for the first half, 'Never gonna give you up' the middle and the very last four paragraphs I was listening to 'Gotta get thru this'.

Another thing I will do on request is write a chapter listening to a specific song.

* * *

Kia: Ryu. . .

Ryu: Hmm?

Kia: Rika-chan said she likes you, and that she lost a game of truth or dare and now she needs to kiss you.

Ryu: Where?

Kia: In that random (unlawfully unsexy) closet over there.

Ryu: Why should I believe you?

Kia: because even Rika will admit she likes you.

Ryu:-heads into closet with unlawfully unsexy Neemon in there. Ryu talks in sexy voice.- Hey. I heard the news.

Kia: -Snickers as screams from Neemon are heard.-

Neemon: Stop! I don't need CPR!!!

Ryu: -stops and walks out to throw up. repeatedly.-

Kia: That was utterly and so unlawfully amusing.


	12. Mp3 Memories

**Why Me: Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**celestial writer: **No problem! By the way, I really don't check that email, I use a seperate one for my FFN thing, so, if I don't get some of your PMs, please don't be upset and just let me know in a review when you send one, alright? I'm glad you liked that chapter, it was a little difficult to put out, lol. I will try and use that embarrassing idea, but it might just be the guys from one season if you don't mind? It's just because they're so many boys. But I will, although I'm really running out of time, so it'll have to be next chapter. Sorry!

**blazingfury617: **Alright! Good luck and travel safely, just for that this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Kia:** Dear little Suzie, do you wanna watch a pretty movie?

**Suzie:** Can I? Can I?

**Kia: **You have to do something special though.

**Suzie: **Huh?

**Kia: **Can you tell the nice people that I don't own digimon?

**Suzie: **Okay. Kia-Sissy doesn't own any digimon, or the Swan Princess movie.

**Kia**: Sissy? Oi! Henry, you hear that?

**Henry: **What?

**Kia: **I'm Suzie's Sissy now. Guess what that makes us.

**Henry: **Oh God.

* * *

-  
**Kia's** POV  
--

"Kia, wake up." I heard.

"Nnngh." I replied.

"Come on Kia-chan."

"_Nnnnghhhh_." I repeated, reaching my hand up, I felt a face and pushed it backwards. I heard a thud as Kouji hit the ground and I smirked and rolled over.

"You need to get up sometime."

"No I don't." I grunted.

"Yes, you do." He started sounding a bit meaner everytime he spoke.

"Nuh - Uh."

"I'll leave without you."

"That whole nice thing was just some stupid act?"

". . .Yep."

"I can't _believe_ I actually believed you were coming on to me." I said.

"You're not _that_ cute." He _laughed_. He _actually_ laughed.

"Okay, that went a little far."

"Okay."

"You really going to leave without me?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

"Okay." He repeated after me.

"There are a lot of 'Okay's in this conversation."

"I see."

"So. . . What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay then." I opened my eyes and sat up. Almost every bone in my body cracked. _'That's what I get for sleeping on a rock_.' I thought.

I walked over to the edge, trying to see something other than darkness.

"Well that's an _'Epic Fail'_ if I ever saw one."

"Whatever."

"You know, you're still acting a lot nicer."

"Again, --"

"-- Whatever?" I finished his sentence off for him.

"Yea."

"**L-O-L!"** I laughed.

"What was that?" Kouji was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oops. It's an MSN short. L-O-L means laugh out loud. I accidentally say them out loud sometimes. Sometimes I'll say Lawl instead though." He said nothing as I blubbered though my explanation. "Yes! I know I'm strange!!" I yelled, stamping my foot.

I felt a rumble beneath my feet and the cliff edge started falling. Kouji grabbed my wrist with both hands, effectively stopping my fall, but he waspulled to the ground, his shoulders over the cliff, and everything below his shoulders holding him up.

"Crap!" I yelled as Kouji slid a little further, the cliff threatening to drop us both into the chasm with it's rumbling.

"**Shut up**!" Kouji yelled as we both fell down into what really could've been 'The Force' for all we knew.

-  
**A few hours later, Kia's POV**  
--

I heard a shuffling all around me. A couple gasps, some muffled murmurs. I saw almost nothing but darkness.

"Why is it so dark?" I mumbled.

"Because you haven't opened your eyes Hunnie." A feminine voice told me.

"Oh. Thanks for the tip." I said appreciatively.

"No problem, are you alright, Sweetie?" I opened my eyes to find a lot of green, purple and grey. The person -- Digimon actually, -- was a really demented looking giant snail, Although I wasn't about to say that to her face-- Eyes-- Whatever.

I looked around, sitting up now, to find myself inside a cave, the only way out looking like it was barred shut with metal bars and a giant lock. Sometimes I really hated it when reality turned out to be exactly how it appeared.

"You were thrown in here by Grumblemon, Sweetie, after you landed on the little ledge with your friend." She explained.

"Friend?" I asked. "Oh! Where is he? Where's Kouji?" I asked, looking around frantically. All the snails softened their expressions.

"Grumblemon came here, and he threw your friend off the ledge. Then he locked you in here, Hunnie. I'm so sorry."

I felt my face become a Slip 'N' Slide as my tears poured out of my eyes. I felt so bad, it was mostly my fault. In fact, it was all my fault. I hardly knew him and I practically murdered the guy.

"Awe, Hun, It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I sobbed so hard that my body shook and my nose ran. "I was standing too close to the edge! If I hadn't stood so close, I wouldn't'a F-fallen, then K-Kouji wouldn't'a needed to try'n save meh!"

We all heard a rumbling, and part of the cave wall outside of the cage gave out, revealing a brown digimon, with what reminded me of miner's clothes and a red hat. It carried a bag with it, I wasn't sure what it was full of though.

"Shut up! I can hear you through the rock!" It said in a nasal voice. If I hadn't witnessed it's mouth moving, I could've sworn it spoke out it's nose rather than it's mouth.

"Grumblemon!" My snail friends gasped.

"Why am I in here, you LardBag!" I yelled.

"Hmph." It scoffed and dug back into the rock.

"Yea, well go 'Hmph' yourself, Jack."

"Are you okay? You were cry'n pretty hard there Sweetie."

"I'm fine." I stood up, all the aches, pains and stress on my body had returned and I promptly fell back down.

"Oh Hunnie. . ." The Snail digimon sighed and stroked my hair.

"My name's Kia, just so you know." I said, really tiredly.

"We're KaratsukiNumemon." I closed my eyes. "Yea, you should sleep Hun. We'll take care of you." I nodded and let go of any desire to stay awake.

--  
**Zoe's POV**  
--

"What do you think Kouji and Kia are doing right now?" I asked. Takuya and JP had just gotten throw out of a restaraunt.

"Who cares? We need to find some money!" JP complained.

"Look!" Takuya yelled, pointing at a sign that said

'Heroes wanted All your meals free'

"Oh geez! I'm hungry!" Tommy said and with that, all three boys ran over, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Kia and Kouji were doing right now.

"Somebody called for some heroes?" Takuya asked as he rain in the doorway.

I sighed.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I looked around me. I was sitting in a stack of hay, snail digimon were staring at me like I had a huge welt growing on my face. I was sure I wasn't.

I looked around me, I dug through the hay, and I even looked over the edge of the large raft-like piece of wood. I couldn't see her, and I couldn't remember seeing her falling as well.

'Could it be she hadn't fallen?' I thought. 'But that would be crazy. Unless that digimon locked her up with the others.'

One of the snail digimon came and spoke to me. I wasn't paying the best attention, but I understood the gist of it. These were all male, the females were locked up in the cave I had been thrown down from. Which would make sense why he had locked Kia up.

-  
**Later.**  
-

"Will you help us?" The elder KaratsukiNumemon asked. I nodded.

"He has my friend in there too." I said quietly.

"Girlfriend?" My eyes widened, but I shook my head and looked away.

"_Just _a friend." I said.

"Well Grumblemon has all our women and now yours. Just great." I grunted in response. "Have you eaten?" I shook my head. One of the other Numemon came in and spoke to the Numemon I had been talking to.

I saw Takuya's head over the side of the gravity-unconcious wall, I instantly whacked him as a reflex.

"Hey what was that for?" Takuya yelled and fell onto the wall I was standing on.

"Sorry." I grunted.

"Geez, what's your problem?" He asked.

"What's yours?" I snapped.

"Geez, where's Kia?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" I growled.

"She's with their women?" JP asked cluelessly.

"Yeah."

"So, planning to save your girl, huh?" JP asked grinning. I brought my arm back and punched him.

"She is not my 'girl'. I don't have that kind of feelings for her." I pulled out the little black and pink mp3 player. I put the giant headphones around my neck.

I saw the Numemon bringing in lettuce. It was oddly colored, but I grabbed a few bunches of them, and ate them in the corner. I turned on the little device on, and listened to a song titled 'This Is My Idea' and the album titled 'The Swan Princess Soundtrack'. There was no artist name. I had actually watched the movie enough to know the characters names. I closed my eyes and ate while the song played around my neck.

'Derek:I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box

Odette:He looks conceited

Derek: What a total bummer

Odette & Derek: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

Derek: So happy you could come

Odette: So happy to be here

Odette & Derek: How I'd like to run

Odette: This is not my

Derek: This isn't my idea

Odette & Derek: Of fun

Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely

King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

Queen Uberta: My dear King William, that's my point precisely

King William: It's such good parenting

Queen Uberta: And politics So happy we agree

King William: I think we've got a deal

Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch

King William: This is my idea

Queen Uberta: This is my idea

King William & Queen Uberta: Of a match

Queen Uberta: and such fun

King William: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle We can't keep Derek waiting

Odette: I haven't packed or washed my hair And father I get seasick

Queen Uberta: She soon will be arriving Is that respect you're showing

Derek: You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick

King William: One day Prince Derek will be her intended

Queen Uberta: Splendid

Derek: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her

Odette: Hey fellas, wait up!

Bromley: Quick, put on some speed

Derek: When picking teams

Bromley: Or friends

Derek: I never choose her

Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read

Odette: This really isn't fair

Derek & Bromley: We really couldn't care

Odette: Boys, it's all or none This is not my

Derek & Bromley: This isn't my idea

Odette, Derek & Bromley: Of fun

Chorus: Long before they met Derek and Odette Were destined to be wedded However anyone could see The only point on which they didn't disagree Was that the very thought of summertime Was dreaded

Derek: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up She's always flirting with the castle guards

Bromley: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards (spoken) Four sevens and a ten

Odette: I think I've won again

Derek & Bromley: Every time she's won

Odette: This is my idea

Derek: This isn't my idea

Odette & Derek: Of fun

Chorus: We need a royal wedding I'd love to be invited At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes Someday these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

King William: What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?

Queen Uberta: Urge her!

Odette & Derek: For as long as I remember We've been told we'd someday wed Every June until September

Derek: All their pushing and annoying hints

Odette: I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Derek: I can do much better I am sure

Odette: He's so immature

Odette: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see inside him and my doubts are gone

Derek: She started out as such an ugly duckling And somehow suddenly became a swan

Odette: So happy to be here

Derek: 'Til now I never knew

Odette & Derek: It is you I've been dreaming of

Derek: This is my idea

Odette: This is my idea

Chorus: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion This is my idea (This is my idea) Such a good idea (Such a good idea) What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion This is exactly my idea Of love

Odette: This is my idea

Derek: This is my idea

Odette & Derek: This is my idea Of love '

It was actually familliar to me, I had surprised myself.

* * *

**So, you can ask for pretty much anything, I will dedicate chapters, yatta yatta, please review, I'll be with my husband and Sissy-in-law, Henry and Suzie!**


	13. Happy to see your alive PO'd to see you

**

* * *

**

Why Me: Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**Celestial writer: **Only slightly, I also like Kazu, Kenta and Takato lol, we'll see! I know, but it's still one of the most human reactions I can think of, lol, even I feel bad for her.

**Kouji:** So, what was that about Henry?

**Kia:** Absolutely nothing.

**Takuya:** Are you _sure_ it's nothing?

**Kia:** Yes! It was just a joke!

**Kouji:** Well, why don't we ask 'Henry' about it?

**Takuya:** that's a great idea Kouji.

**Kia:** Oh God. I live until the end of the chap.

**

* * *

**

I drifted off into a restless sleep that night. I was awake most of the night, tossing and turning my way into bursts of fitful sleep.

I had nightmares, the kind where you feel like you're being subjected to different types of torture, screaming and squirming and there's nothing you can do. I opened my eyes to find the KaratsukiNumemon women all around me, their arms holding me down. I looked at each of them, their expressions showing worry and fear.

My whole body was a quaking array of assorted discomfort. My head and torso were too hot, but my feet and arms were too cold. I couldn't quell the quakes erupting from deep inside my chest. I curled up into a ball on my side.

_'Why couldn't Lard Bucket lock up Kouji instead? I mean, I was only a pain to him, and he died because of me.'_

"They lock us here because we're weaker than our men." One of the Numemon said. It was almost like she had read my mind.

"So if I was stronger than Kouji, Lard-O would've thrown _me_ over the cliff instead?" I asked. She shook her head quietly.

"Grumblemon locks up females because his notion is that females are always the weakpoint."

"Well that's _relatively_ sexist."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. In any group of life, the women almost always turn out to be the ones who support the men. With the women gone, most societies will offer whatever Grumblemon wants, in exchange for their women back."

"I don't think that's how it is with me and Kouji." I said somberly.

"Most digimon feel the same way until something like this happens." She soothed.

"No, I was only in the way. Kouji would probably be really happy I was gone, if he was still alive."

"I'm sure he'd be worried sick."

"I'm sure he's dead by now." She hushed up. The ground shook and multiple explosions were heard. After a little while, a large white teddy bear looking digimon came in, it had a green snowball gun, green boots and a vest with headgear.

"**Kia! I'm so happy to see you! We've been really scared for you ever since Kouji told us Grumblemon captured you!**" The digimon said, grasping the bars of the cell.

"Kouji's _alive_?!" I yelled so that he could hear me over the explosions.

"**Yeah! Stand back ladies**!" He yelled, and fired up the huge gun as all of us crammed in the back of the cave. Snowball shot out of the gun, as the little bear yelled "**Blizzard Blaster**!"

The snowballs exploded on contact, causing the bars to go bye-bye. I was hurridly pushed to the front of the cave by the cascades of Numemon females trying to get out.

I was forced to sit through a battle between who I assumed were my friends(As I could clearly see Kazemon and Lobomon) and Grumblemon. I watched as Lobomon hung from a house built sideways into the mountain, holding on so he wouldn't fall into 'The Force' yet again.

Kazemon reached over to him, helping him up. I sighed. There was really nothing I could do.

I felt a rumble going through the mountain, and looked over at Grumblemon, who was apparently OmNomNom-ing some of the mountains data. I watched as the mountain disappeared at the top, slowly making it's way to where I was stationed.

"Crap! Hey Lard Bucket!" I yelled, maybe I couldn't fight, but I might be able to distract him long enough to make him stop eating the mountain.

A blue horned beetle digimon flew up to me, picked me up, and started flying away, I saw some familliar eyes, but I really couldn't guess whose they were. They looked so entirely different.

"**It's a good thing Tommy found you up there with their women. We were all pretty worried." **The voice only sounded different from the normal because it sounded like he was talking throuh all that armor.

"So, that was Tommy as a digimon?" I asked. This had to be JP I was talking to. If Lobomon is Kouji, Kazemon is Zoey, and the little bear was Tommy, this guy would be either JP or Takuya. As the other one was a burning ball of Pyromaniac, I figured this digimon must be JP.

"**Yea, Tommy changes into Kumamon, I change into Beetlemon, and Takuya changes into Agunimon**."

"I had a feeling that the _Pyro_ over there was Takuya. I mean seriously, he _is_ the biggest hot-head ever." JP chuckled a bit, before dodging one of Grumblemon's attacks.

"**He is. I'm going to put you down, then I need to go and fight**." He told me. I nodded. What could I do? Beetlemon set me on a ledge, before flying off to help with the fight. All I could do was watch.

Kazemon flew over after a sufficient amount of getting their asses kicked.

"Hey! Lard-Bag! You will kick sufficiently less ass when we're done with you!" I hollered loudly, and in return, Grumblemon glanced in my direction and scoffed. Kazemon grabbed me by the wrist, yanking me off the ledge as Grumblemon shot and hit her with an attack.

"Kazemon!" I yelled as we both fell, the others soon following suit. I spent most of the fall screaming as Zoe changed back and we hugged tightly.

The blow to my back sent my breath reeling, but I laid there as I heard a thud where JP fell back as his human form.

I stood up, my vision a little shaky. I ran through the cornfields as Zoe and JP remained unconcious.

_'Kouji had to have landed somewhere._' I thought. _'Unless he really died this time.' I shivered. That was not amoung my list of happy thoughts. 'Takuya and Tommy were with him to, so if he died, then Takuya and Tommy. . .'_

I ran faster, they had to be somewhere.

"_Kouji!"_ I yelled, without answer. "**Takuya**!" Still, I only heard my heart pounding in my ears. "Oh _god_. . .**_Tommy!"_** I yelled before collapsing on my knees.

"Oh _God_!" I sobbed. I had thought I lost Kouji for a little while before, and that was bad, but this felt horrible! I had just got him back to, and I not only lost him again, but I lost Takuya and Tommy.

Not that losing only Kouji was good. It was still awful. If I ever saw Kouji again I would hug him to death, then beat all remaining life out of him for scaring me so badly. If he wasn't already dead, he would be soon.

_'None of them deserve to die. Especially not Tommy. He's so young, he didn't even want to be here. Takuya too, I hardly knew him at all. If they are alive, I swear I'll try to get to know them better_.'

_'Kouji could be a total jerk sometimes, but it's not like I thought he should've died. Hell, I would feel bad if I pinched his arm, let alone if he really was dead._' I thought quietly, starting to look for my mp3 player.

_'Takuya was nice, he could be a hothead, but it's not like he yelled, unless he yelled with the others, but not around me. I swear, I'll kiss the both of them if I see them again._' I sighed as I couldn't find it. _'I hope I didn't leave it somewhere_.'

_'Tommy was too young to die, he couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve years old. I would die to see his little orange hat, Kouji's bandana, or even Takuya's goggles.'_ I stood up and started walking my way back to Zoe and JP.

I cried on my way there, so much so that I didn't know I had tripped over a little digimon until I was staring in the eyes.

"Hey Digimon." I said quietly. The little orange head scoffed.

"Hey, you don't need to hate me." JP and Zoe came stumbling towards me and the horned head.

"Tsunomon! Where are you?" A spikey cactus digimon asked. The green plant had red boxing gloves and quickly started talking to Zoe and JP. I picked up Tsunomon.

The walk went by quickly, as the cactus digimon(now known as Togemon.) to her schoolhouse, where we were greeted by different types of little digimon. It was rather interesting to see these tiny animal-esque digimon react to humans.

"Could you please tell the class what it's like where you live?" Togemon asked us three. JP spoke about the little things like hankies.

"But, I guess you guys don't really _have_ noses to wipe. So. . ." He backed away from the front of the classroom, Zoe going up to replace him and talking about different foods and countries. After she finished I went up.

"What's your favourite thing about your world?" YukimiBotamon asked.

"I love the music. There's so many types of music. There's rap, pop, blues, jazz, classical, and so many more. There's no way you can't like the music. You can sing it, and express yourself with it, and you can dance. There's so many things about the music that I couldn't possibly ever tell you all about it." I explained.

"Could you let us hear some?" Conomon asked.

"Depends on what you'd be interested in."

"Anything."

"Hey Zoe, would you be willing to help me make a fool out of myself?" Both Zoe and JP agreed to help, even though I only asked Zoe. After we all decided upon some songs to make fools of ourselves to, we heard a crash on the roof of the schoolhouse hut. I ran outside to see Takuya hanging by a parachute from the roof.

I heard a thud as both Kouji and Tommy landed on the grass. I whirled around and glomped Kouji, who had just taken off the parachute.

"_God_. . .Kouji, you _scared_ the living **shit** out of me!" I yelled as I hugged him so hard that I felt him try and push me away. I kissed him on the cheek and ran over to Takuya, who had just got his feet on the ground and tackled him to the ground. "You _too_ damnit!" I kissed Takuya on the cheek as well, then ran inside the schoolhouse. Kouji had followed first, but I faced away from him, sitting on one of the log stools.

Kouji tapped me on the shoulder, and looked away with a red face. I looked at his hand to find that he was giving me my mp3 player. I just took it and stared at him.

"_What_? You dropped it a while back." He grunted. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

"You scared the living crap out of me you freaking jerk! If you _ever_ scare me like that again I will **personally** kill you myself!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Takuya, Zoe and JP walked in. I pointed at Takuya. "You to! _God_, Do you have _any freakin idea_ how bad I felt? I thought all three of you were **dead!!"** I really couldn't breathe after I was finished my little rant. Everyone was staring at me now, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji, the little digimon, Togemon and it felt like the world itself was staring at me.

I collapsed to my knees. Zoe grabbed my arm to help me stand up steady. The boys and digimon stared as Zoe led me out into the back of the schoolhouse.

"Come on, we'll have a little _girl-to-girl_ talk. It'll help you feel better. After giving the boys a chewing out like that, I think you need to rest a little." She said.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to yell so much." I said, leaning against the wall behind the hut.

"It's alright. You're stressed, we were all wondering when you'd snap."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we busted you out of the cage Grumblemon had you in, we were actually sleeping, and we were talking about how you act a lot. Even from what little Kouji told us, it was still really obvious that you've been incredibly stressed since you came."

"Even _before_ I came to the digital world." I corrected.

"What is your home life like?"

"A lot of people would say it's very good, but I think it's _awful_."

"How so?"

"I'm an adopted child, and because of the fact that I've been adopted and abandoned before, I really can't rest. I mean, the quality of life with the Koitakes is much better than I've ever dreamed of, but I'm still scared about them not liking me, then sending me back to the orphanaage me and Sissy came from."

"Oh. I can kinda see where you're getting the stress from."

"Yea, and all this Digi-world crap is just making it worse. I used to be too stressed to _sleep_, but now I'm too stressed to have insomnia and I just pass out!"

"Well, maybe we can do something?"

"Maybe. It depends on what you're thinking." I told her.

* * *

I've been listening to songs from the movies 'Thumbelina' and 'The Swan Princess'. They're great movies and I would reccomend them to anyone. I love the sound of both Odette's and Thumbelina's voices.

I actually kinda think the princes in both are cute.

**Kouji:** Hello, Henry was it?

**Henry:** Yea, why do you want me?

**Takuya:** Do you know Kia or not?

**Henry:** Yea, just back off, will ya?

**Kouji:** What is she to you?

**Henry:** I don't know! She considers herself my wife, but I hardly know her.

**Kouji:** Good.

**Takuya:** Keep it that way.

**Henry:** She's not my wife.

**Kia:** Guys, your nuts.

**Takuya:** That's what we're trying to prove.

**Kouji:** Dumbass! She was calling us crazy.

**Takuya:** Well, she typed it in the possesive form. not as a contraction.

**Henry:** She did.

**Kia:** You're trying to prove your nuts? I'm at least a little disgusted at that.

**Henry:** Don't be. It's probably normal.

**Kia**: You are right, but I'm still disgusted.


	14. Shock

**Why Me?: Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**celestial writer: **Yea, and I can tell you, this chapther does not help lol. They actually do come up with a plan, but it doesn't come in for this chapter. Mostly because I don't know the plan yet. ^^' And yes, it was quite disturbing. I couldn't believe I wrote it.

**Ryuu-Xana:** awe! You're making me blush! But thanks, I really appreciate it!

I should probably add the votes from my poll in my profile onto this too.

Stats~  
Kouichi - 7  
Kouji - 4  
Takuya - 5

Takuya: How come Kouichi is getting all the votes?

Kouji: I don't know. How come you're in second is what I don't understand.

Takuya: I know! I should be where Kouichi is! Well, you're twins aren't you? You're supposed to know everything about eachother!

Kouji: I'm not psychic Dumbass! And no, you shouldn't be where Kouichi is!

(Somewhere far off.)Kouichi: Well, I am.

People around Kouichi: Who are you talking to?

(back)

-Kouji and Takuya start arguing over stupid matters.-

Kia: Anyways, since Takuya and Kouji are out to incapacitate each other, I need to find someone to do the disclaimer.

Kari: I'll do it.

Kia: Oh Thanks Kari!

Kari: No problem.

Kia: Kouji! I found a replacement for you!

Kouji: An 8 year old girl?

Kia: And her name begins with K, and ends in I!

Kouji: -Grumble-

Kari: Kia doesn't own digimon!

**

* * *

**

I sighed. It would soon be time to fire up that plan of Zoe's, all I had to do was decide whether to employ the technique on Takuya or Kouji.

'Takuya is more of a hot head, and probably wouldn't understand. Kouji on the other hand would be perfect.' I sighed again.

Tommy tripped on a vine that was littered with thorns, falling to the ground and letting out a small yelp. I helped him up and saw that the vine was snaking up his leg.

"Gyah! Pervert vine!" I yelled. Tommy's leg was bleeding now and the sight of it was making me nauseated, like I always feel when I see horrendous amounts of blood.

'Then again, my idea of "A horrendous amount of blood" Is only a drop or two.'

The blood was leaking down his leg, onto the clingy thorned vine. I whipped out my pocket knife as Zoe let out a petrifying squeal, and trying to shake off the vine snaking it's way up her legs.

I cut Tommy free and he quickly changed into Kumamon, blasting ice at the vines that were creeping over to ensnare the rest of us. I stomped on one, and the vine quickly turned my attempt into a fail of epic proportions. I felt a tug on my ankles as the vines pulled me off my feet and hung me upside down, the only thing keeping my shirt from falling was my dress(1). I wasn't really worried about my jeans showing anything.

I swung around with the knife, hoping to hit the vine that was grasping my ankles. I closed my eyes as the nausea of being upside down set in, swirling my vision.

"Ow! Watch where you're waving that thing!" Kouji yelled. I heard yelps and squeals as I continued flailing around.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled. I felt a cold sensation on my hand with the knife and promptly dropped it. My hand was numb and frozen in a block of ice within seconds.

"Gyah!!" I yelled out of shock. The vines all around me were frozen, but so was I. "Slight problem." I said quietly. Takuya and Kouji had both spirit evolved, and Zoe and JP were in the process of doing such.

There was a loud crack, and everyone looked up to see the vine that had a hold on me was breaking the ice. Kouji, Takuya, Zoe and JP quickly spirit evolved, leaving me hanging, upside down. I was left yet again completely, and utterly useless.

'God, am I ever going to get a spirit? I mean, I have a D-tector too!' I thought-screamed.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon yelled.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon yelled.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon attacked.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shouted.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon yelled. Their attacks came at the vines all at once. The vine dodged the various attempts at damage, but I was swung around and nearly hit by several.

"Can you guys please not hit me?" I called, extremely afraid of being hit with their attacks. I wasn't sure if I would be able to manage through one of them, let alone five.

"We're trying not to!" Kazemon called back. If I had to pick one that I would be most afraid of, it would probably be Agunimon's or Beetlemon's attacks. Even if I usually prefer being way overheated to being even slightly cold, I couldn't stand the thought of burning or being on fire. I maybe a bit of a pyro myself, but that's not what I would call 'Favourable Conditions'.

Not like being electrocuted would be the best thing ever either. I have been shocked before, to the point where I had a small burn where I had shocked myself. Stick my finger into a lightbulb socket while it was still plugged in was not smart.

I was jerked for a second and I felt the vine around my ankles twitching. The shocks travelled through my ankles and throughout my whole body as I writhed and screamed. Beetlemon had hit the vine, and the shock had made it's way to me as well. I felt the cold impact of the ground as Lobomon cut through the twitching vine.

I twitched on the ground, and I heard the digitalized voices of the whole gang. I twitched continually, and I could see flashes of light behind closed eyelids every time I twitched.

I was in pain. Worse than I had ever been in before, this pain renewed itself with every twitch. The white-hot surges of electricity pounding through my body, it was almost as if every shock brought me back to conciousness as I fell into complete blackness.

I curled into a ball, a twitchy ball of utter pain, as I fought to stay awake. I couldn't give in. If I gave in and went to sleep, I couldn't tell if I would ever wake up again.

My breathing became erratic as the shockwaves hit my heart. The beating of my heart was going extremely fast one moment, then incredibly slow the next.

My eyes remained closed, and even though my head was on the same ground as the rest of me, it still felt as if my head was spinning in circles without my body.

I had taken to gasping for air when the electricity flooded through me. The breath I received felt jagged, as if it was lined with steel saws. My breaths became more and more strained, as I fought to gain breath between the jolts of electricity.

"She's not breathing!" Zoe screamed. I tried repetitively to get air into my lungs, but I couldn't lift my chest enough to get any air. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, I could barely twitch anymore.

"Move it!" I heard someone yell. The voices were fading and mixing. I could hardly feel someone put their hand under my neck, a hand on my chest.

"Her heart's still beating!" Another voice.

A hand went to my face, sweeping the hair out of the way. The hand was then plugging my nose, and I felt something warm over my mouth. The numb feeling had spread across my hands, all the way to my elbows.

Air was being blown into my lungs. The warmth against my lips was taken away for a second, and my nose unplugged. Once I felt thoroughly deflated, the warmth came back and my nose was plugged, it continued like this for a while.

The voices were becoming clearer, with every breath I was given. My breath sputtered as I blew it out, rough against my thought.

I gasped and took in my first breath. It felt as if the air had metal claws and was trying to cut out my throat from the inside. I fought to breathe again.

I felt the hand on my chin, running along my jawline, stroking my bottom lip, cupping my face. I leaned into the hand as it stroked my face. I started shaking all over.

I still hurt a lot, but I wasn't twitching anymore, my hands weren't numb anymore, and I could breathe on my own again. I curled up on my side, trying to find some warmth.

I opened my eyes to see a swirlwind of colors, zooming in and out of focus. Kouji was sitting next to my head, his hands under my neck and on my face. He looked serious and stressed.

Zoe was sitting next to one of my shoulders, holding my hand in both of hers. She looked extremely relieved. Takuya was sitting at my other shoulder, holding my other hand and shaking.

Were they all so upset over me? I saw the stressed look on Kouji's face, Takuya looking away and shaking, and Zoe hiding her eyes. I couldn't begin to imagine how terrified they must have been.

Tommy wasn't anywhere that I could see, and I wondered how he was taking it. He was pretty young too, and I had no idea how bad it must have looked to everyone else.

I heard a couple sobs, and I looked at Zoe to see her crying. I felt bad for her, I felt bad for all of them. I know what it's like to watch someone die in front of you.

JP was staring at whole scene, looking completely horrified.


	15. ZOMG NIGHT VISION!

**Why Me?: Chapter 15.**

**

* * *

**

**celestial writer: **Oh My God! Really?? You almost **_CRIED?? _**I am so sorry!!! Yea, that was Kouji. -evil grin- I only have two, unfortunately. So I'm going to do them next chapter, so people still know there's one open space left.

**Ryuu-Xana: **I know, but there is a significance to that chapter lol. Hey, do you have any hated characters in the series? I'll shoot them with my Guilmon Gun next chapter!

Disclaimer: Willis  
Question: Older TK

Kia: Hey Willis!

Willis: Hm?

Kia: You know that one time when you got slightly drunk?

Willis: What?

Kia: Do you have photographic memory?

Willis: Yes, why?

Kia: -Pulls out a picture and shows it to Willis-

Willis: -Pales-

Kia: Do the disclaimer.

Willis: Yes Ma'am. Kia--

Kia: You know my name.

Willis: The Supreme Goddess of Digimon regrets to inform you that she only owns digimon when it comes to her marvelous fan-fictional works of Digital Art.

Kia: Thank you.

Willis: You crazy, psychopathic Bit--

Kia: I will describe the scene in full detail if I get three reviews for this one chapter.

_Italic Underline is flashbacks._

_

* * *

_

_**Quotes Section.**_

_Quote:_ "She wants to shine, forever in time. She is so driven, she's always mine. Clearly and free, she wants me to be, apart of the future -- A girl like me. There is a sky illuminating us. Someone is out there that we truly trust. There is a rainbow for you and me, a beautiful sunrise eternally."

_Quote:_ "God is a girl, she's only a girl."

* * *

--  
**JP's POV**  
--

I watched the scene, everyone huddled around Kia besides Tommy. I felt so bad. How could I forget about that stupid science lesson. I turned around and bolted.

I ran through the trees, I ran until my breath hurt. I sat down and put my hands over my eyes. I just couldn't get those images out of my head, I would never be able to unsee the damage I had caused.

_Kia had landed on the ground with a soft thud and a bit of a crack. At first I thought she had broken her neck, but her body started jerking as if she had strings attached and the puppetmaster was bouncing her around. She looked as if there were tiny needles coursing through her veins instead of blood._

_The expression on her face scared the crud out of me. She had her eyes shut tight and hardly opened them. When she did, her eyebrows raised as if she was surprised, and her pupils were bouncing around her head. Her mouth was always open, as if she was silently screaming._

_Once she had calmed down, everyone ran over to her but me. Tommy took her backpack and waited around the corner of the road. After a couple seconds I heard Kouji yelling for Takuya to 'Move it', Zoe was crying, and after a second she screamed that Kia wasn't breathing._

_I started walking over, Zoe had taken one of Kia's hands. Takuya copied her and took the other, he started shaking and gritting his teeth together. I couldn't move a muscle._

_I watched as Kouji put his lips on hers, propping her head up with his hand behind her neck. His other hand plugged her nose._

_'Why couldn't I have done that?_' I thought. 'I_ could've helped her breathe. I should've been the one to help her. After all, it's my fault_.'

"I hope she hates me." I said out loud. "I hope she hates me." I repeated. I said it over and over again, trying to convince myself. "I don't deserve it if she doesn't."

My vision started blurring, tears filling my eyes and eventually falling down my pathetic face.

"I couldn't do anything, I'm not magic or anything! It's not like a magic trick would make everything okay either." I cried. I hit my head against a tree. After a while I sat down again and cried.

"I almost killed her!" They would all hate me. When I went back, they would all hate me. I almost killed her and I did nothing about it. I had wanted to help, I just couldn't move.

She could have brain damage! Or seizures, or _something_ like that. It's all my fault, I should've just let Kouji get it. I should have never spirit evolved in the first place.

All that stuff she went through in that orphanage, all that would just be a wasted life if she died.

She hadn't actually told me any of it, but it wasn't hard to hear them when Takuya and I pressed our ears to the wall. We had both overheard a lot about her, we even heard about the 'Plan'.

"JP!" I heard Tommy yell. He ran up to me.

"Hey Tommy." I replied monotonously.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Is Kia?"

"She's doing really really well! She can sit up and eat now, instead of falling over. And Kouji says the only damage still there is some bruises and a small burn around her ankles!"

"Are they mad?" I felt really scared.

"Kia says the only person there who is upset is Kouji. And she says he's always '_Twitterpitated_'."

"You mean '_Twitterpated_'?" I asked. As much as I wanted them to hate me, and be really mad, I didn't want them to be.

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"Pretty easy." I smiled a little. Tommy really knows how to cheer a guy up.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I think I want to stay here for a bit."

"Awe, come on JP!" I took one look at Tommy's face and I couldn't help but see the little kid in him. He might be growing up, but he always seemed to be a little kid.

"Fine, I'll go." I gave in. We walked to the portion of the road where Kia and the others had stayed, moved slightly so that they wouldn't suffer any more vine attacks.

I walked slowly over to them, taking my time. I saw Kia and Zoe talking animatedly. Takuya was taking a nap next to Kia, and Kouji was across the road, keeping an eye on the three.

Tommy ran over to Kia, hugged her and gave her backpack back. She smiled and hugged him to, probably thanking him for her backpack.

Kia looked at the sleeping Takuya and pulled a blanket out of her backpack. She stood up and put it over Takuya. I smiled, she was a sweet kid. Kouji watched too as she looked back over at him. He quickly turned his head.

Kia looked hurt for a second.

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Kia asked. I was in hearing distance now. "Hiya JP!" She chimed. She started her way walking in my direction.

She walked slowly, and wobbled frequently. I looked at her pant legs. They were rolled up to her knees, showing a circular burn on each of her ankles. I noticed she was walking on her instep.

"Kia, why are you walking like that?" I asked.

"No reason. Anyway, I'm glad you're back JP, we were getting really worried." She said. She grabbed the sleeve of my suit and wobbled back over, 'Pulling' me the whole way.

Kouji was staring at us the whole way. Tommy was laying next to Takuya, with Kouji watching Takuya out of the corner of his eye. Kia was sitting next to Kouji now, so I plopped down next to Zoe.

--  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

Looking at all of us, I briefly forgot what had made us all friends in the first place. What connection did I have to any of these idiots? Why did I trust them?

_'Takuya is just some rash imbecile that thinks he's the leader of the group just because he has cool goggles. Just because they're cool doesn't make him the leader.'_

_'Zoe is tough, but she always thinks really femininly. As if that won't get her into trouble down the road._'

_'Tommy is way too young to be on this type of adventure. He probably should've just gotten backon the train and went home._'

_'JP is a klutz. Plain and simple. Just look at what he did to Kia._'

Kia.

_'She's the connection we all have with eachother. If she wasn't here, no doubt I'd be following her. She's the only reason they put up with me, because she does.' I sighed. It made sense. She's why I put up with them to. She's like the toothpick balancing a plate.'_

_'JP made it even more unbalanced than it already was. It was harder to trust him now, even if Kia tried her hardest, I wasn't quite sure how much longer this could last._'

I looked around. This whole peace could fall to the ground and shatter at any second. I looked at her, wondering if she knew it.

'I_f she snaps, we all will._'

--  
**Takuya's POV**  
--

_'I wonder what Kia's element will be._' I thought drowsily, only half awake, really. I looked at the blanket covering me. _'Where'd this come from?'_

--  
**JP's POV**  
--

_'I wonder if this real, because I know I wouldn't trust me either If I attacked me. If I were any of the others I wouldn't trust me If I attacked my best friend either. Even if I did do it to myself by accident._' I thought, extremely upset.

--  
**Zoe's POV**  
--

_'I wonder if Kia really did forgive JP. I feel bad for the guy. If I shocked my friend, I wouldn't forgive myself._' I thought rather sadly. I looked at Kouji staring at Kia. _'Gee, she get all the guys too. I wish I were her.'_

--  
**Tommy's POV**  
--

_'Yay! We're all happy again!_' I sat next to Takuya, grinning.

--  
**Kia's POV**  
--

_'I sincerely hope they're going to forgive JP. I can feel the stress between all of us. It's thick as stiff bubblegum._' I thought. _'Oh well, maybe if I pretend everything's normal it'll go away this time._'

--  
**Kouichi's POV**  
--

_'Wow...I'm so dark I think I'm getting night vision.'_ **(Just kidding! I threw it in because I thought it was funny. I wanted to give a couple laughs after a couple relatively serious chapters.)**

* * *

**Question Period.**

**Kia: **So, TK.

**TK: **Yea?

**Kia: **I heard you and Davis had a fight at school.

**TK: **That's because he tried to kiss Kari.

**Kia: **And why exactly was that a beef?

**TK: **Because I care about her!

**Kia: **How much do you care about her?

**TK: **A lot. Kari is my best friend!

**Kia: **Is that all?

**TK: **Of course not! Kari's a lot more than that to me!

**Kia: **I sense a oneshot coming. By the way, to everyone who has requested a oneshot, If I'm not updating any of my stories, than you can bet I'm working on Oneshots. Unless I make a new story. But I have not abandoned oneshots!


	16. Stupid Drunk

**Why Me: Chapter 15.5 - Interlude.**

* * *

This chapter is what happened to Willis in the picture. By the way, the picture is of Willis and Ken staring at eachother, Ken blushing, Willis grinning, and a trail of spit hanging between their mouths.

The chapter is a little short, sorry!

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV  
** --

Davis had challenged Willis and Ken to drinking contest. I sighed, if I truly believed anything at all was completely outrageous, it was this. New Year's Day was going to be a huge headache for all three. I kinda felt bad for Willis and Ken. After all, they never deserved to get the impending pain that awaited them from what would probably be their first hangovers.

Unlike Davis of course. It would still be his first hangover, but he was always a huge pain and it would really keep him quiet for a day or two.

The rules of the contest were pretty simple. Drink five shots in ten seconds without puking.

Davis had actually challenged me to the contest too, but I thought drinking games were Idiocy bordering on Dunce-Cap-worthy-ness.

Still, I brought out my camera like this didn't bug the crap out of me and I was soon poised to take pictures and videos, should anything embarassing happen.

I watched Willis down all five at once, he was done as Davis went to his third. Ken had only spit out his first and left, the kid was smart. I heard Tai shout out the time, somewhere, I would bet he was piss drunk himself.

I sighed and decided to watch from afar, and I went to sit beside Kari and Matt. Kari was sipping a glass of something I didn't know, and was acting relatively drunk. I was surprised at her, and I vaguely wondered what had gotten her like this.

"She's been a little concious about her relationship with my brother." Matt explained. Kari burst into tears and ran into the bathroom.

"Why? I thought they were great together!" I said.

"Well, Tai has been overly protective of Kari lately, and now her and her brother are in a huge fight because she can't pick and choose things between my brother and her family."

"Ah. Yeah, that can really weigh a girl down. Poor girl." I sighed.

"You not drinking alcohol either?" He asked. I saw to the other side of him and there were four pop cans with straws sticking out of them. I shook my head.

"And miss all the future blackmail material?" I asked skeptically.

"Ah. Yeah, drinking night is the best night for that." He agreed.

I heard a couple noises signifying interest, so I turned back to where Davis, Ken and Willis had been taking shots.

I saw Willis looking around, searching for more people. Upon spotting me and Matt, he beckoned us both over. I quickly saw what he was doing to Ken, I whipped out my camera and took a video.

"C'mon, Gi-- Hic. Girl!" Willis whined. "You're so pretty, I just want a kiss." Willis brushed his fingers along Ken's cheekbones. Ken flushed with both anger and embarassment.

Once the video couldn't be any longer, I started taking pictures as Willis started hitting on pretty much any female and female resembling person in the room. Needless to say, he went back for Ken.

I watched as Willis snagged Ken's waist from behind, quickly switching to his shoulders and kissing him.

I quickly snapped a few pictures, starting from when Ken started getting embarassed and blushing, to when Ken pushed Willis away, even to when Willis and Ken had a bit of spit leading to the other one's mouth.

At least Willis was smart enough(Even when drunk) to stay away from a girl sitting next to a guy bigger than himself. Namely me sitting next to Matt.

As Willis came around me and Matt, Matt grabbed an extra straw, stuck it in his pop, put the pop between us, and bent it so it looked like I had drank from the straw and we were sharing the pop.

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem. You may be a year younger, but I still don't think you want to get hit on by that drunk."

"Yea." I said and ordered my own pop. The girl handed me an unopened can of my favourite pop and walked away.

Matt just pushed my can away and pushed his towards me.

"Huh?"

"Share mine." He said simply. "In case that kid comes around again."

"A-Alright." I said, drinking from the straw that was pointed in my direction. _'I wonder how much Willis has been drinking...'_

I looked over to the door as a band of people I didn't know walked in. At least, I didn't know them yet.

I saw Takuya walk in, looking around. I just didn't know Takuya yet.

* * *

A**nd there you have it folks. I got four reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to post this as a chapter. Don't worry, I already have over half of chapter 16 done. It'll be up by 10pm.**


	17. Elements Dancing

**Why Me?: Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

**Review answers from chapter 15**

**Yuki's Little Girl:** Molti Apprezzato mio amica, Molti apprezzato! I'm glad you like it!

**Pranksta-4-lyf: **Really? Thanks! I was hoping I wasn't making her a mary-sue.

**celestial writer: **I know, to be honest, I didn't either. I just realized it when I looked back on it.

**Ryuu-Xana:** Yea, there's a lot of tension now, I can't wait until I get at what I'm aiming for!

**Reviews fror 15.5**

**BNKYB711: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and I'll be sure to add your votes, but I'm afraid Zoe ends up with someone else. Well, in the absolute end at least. There may or may not be some Takumi in here. I honestly don't know, but I'll try.

**Yuki's Little Girl:** Eventually, yes. Lol, just not now~. I think he does, but we must wait and see my friend!

**celestial writer:** I know, but we must wait until the next interlude chapter. Molti apprezzato mio amica!

Zoe: Kia, you speak Italian?

Kia: Only that one phrase.

Zoe: Where'd you hear that?

Kia: Well an offline friend of mine is going on a student exchange to Italy for a semester of highschool. I figured I would help her out a little bit by looking up some phrases I normally say(Molti Apprezzato Mio Amica would be 'Much appreciated my friend') and I say much appreciated a lot, so I looked up the Italian translation online.

Zoe: Wow, thats really nice.

Kia: You think so? I just figured, we live in -------------- So I might as well help her because I'm apparently good at languages and cultures and stuff.

Zoe: So how will you remember all this?

Kia: I'll write it down.

Zoe: Kia is way too busy helping her friend to own Digimon.

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I sighed, sitting next to Kouji. Everyone had made a unanimous decision to stay here until morning, although it was only afternoon. I pretty much fell asleep after a while.

I started dreaming of a black hole.

_It was one of those dreams where you can actually feel what happens, and right now, the swirling black mass was morphing and changing. It was like a magic mirror, calling me in._

_I walked over to it, the darkness was thickening the air, but it was more calming than stressful. I reached the purple-black whorl, and it was like a window._

_I peered into it, seeing something that calmed me even more than my mp3 player with a full battery._

_The dark waters shone. There was a night sky, but the stars and moon weren't there. I felt myself being lifted from the invisible ground, and I floated into the scene in front of me._

_I saw the mirror-like portal close behind me, but I remained calm. I spun around, dancing across the dark waters like the ballerina I knew in my heart I wasn't. I stopped floating in the air after a while. I was still dancing across the waters, but I wasn't floating._

_I heard music. I knew the song from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. The beat felt alive but slow, the words were foreign._

_The night sky turned grey, still relatively darkened, but the night-ness of it formed into a ball, and then shifted again to form the shape of a person. The grey of the sky became darker though, as a ball of light did the same. In the distance, I could see red, and as a steel boat came closer, it was easy to tell it was filled with wood, which had a solitary fire person sitting on it._

_I vaguely recognized that the fire person wasn't burning the wood inside the boat, but I was more preoccupied watching the wood and the boat turn into people of wood and steel. I watched the sky light up with thunder._

_I felt a breeze, and the thunder and wind turned into people, the wind-person being the only female. I saw the sand sweep itself into a person, the sky started crying frozen tears, again turning into a person._

_The elemental people walked into a circle, all around me. I felt alone, not knowing where I should be._

_A swirl of water rose to my height, and as I reached toward it, I saw my reflection as the water stilled into the shape of a person. I watched as this water person copied my every movement._

_After a couple minutes of copying me, the water person started dancing on it's own. Obviously female, I was certain that this was representing someone significant in my life._

_I followed her, determined to follow her movements. I gazed upon where her face should be, only finding my own reflection. I stopped dancing. I turned around, looking at the wood, steel, and earthen people back away. I saw the water person begin dancing with the embodiment of darkness._

_The fire was swinging the ice around, and it reminded me of siblings. I didn't hear any laughter, or voices, but I felt the laughter coming from Ice and Fire._

_Thunder was dancing with Wind, and both were giving off a sense of comfort. I watched as the danced formally, before switching my attention elsewhere._

_I saw Light walking over to me. I turned to him, but when he came I felt shunned. I saw him angling his body away from mine, yet offering me his hand._

_I took the hand offered, and felt a mix of cold and warm coming from his hand. We danced formally, but he kept his distance from me._

_We switched after a while, and Thunder twirled around with me a couple times before handing me to Ice._

_Ice and I basically jumped in circles and held hands before he left me to dance with Fire._

_Fire pulled me close, and we danced slowly, and swayed side to side in a gentle motion. I sighed and Wind decided to dance with me. We mock-waltzed like any two girls would at a school dance when no boys would dance with them._

_After a couple minutes she twirled me around and pushed me into Dark. We danced to the music, and it seemed incredibly awkward, as all we did was hold hands and sway sideways._

_After a moment, the water being interrupted our dance._

_Dark backed away, Water offering me her hand instead. I reached out, and the second our fingers touched, there was a blinding light._

I felt warmth all around me, and I woke up.

The warmth stayed, and I found myself looking into yellow fabric. I felt arms around me, and I looked up to see Takuya looking at the fire.

It was dark out, and everyone else was asleep.

"Taku?" I asked, too lazy to say his full name. His eyes were half closed and he was looking at me, his arm around me and his hand on my back.

I both heard and felt the fire a little ways behind me, the heat was blazing all around me.

"How'd I get here?" I asked. Takuya stared at me a little hurt. "I mean, I was over there, right?" I said.

"I brought you over here 'cause you were shivering." He whispered to me. I vaguely wondered why he was whispering until I heard JP snort in his sleep. I moved my hands away from his chest, and I hugged him.

"Thanks Takuya." I said.

"Heh, no problem." He chuckled. I felt a cold spot travelling down my spine, so I brought my hands back to Takuya's chest and laid my head on them, trying to go back to sleep.

After a while Takuya spoke up.

"Hey Kia?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, sounding a lot more interested than I really was.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were still awake."

"Yea, I'm awake."

"Alright."

"Okay." I buried my eyes in his collarbone, willing my conciousness to go away.

"Hey Kia?" He asked again.

"Hmm?" I repeated.

"Did you really go through all that stuff?" I tried answering but my speech was fused.

"_Whaddayoutalkinbout_?" I asked. I was really tired and I honestly wasn't going to translate that if he didn't ask.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" I clarified. I rolled onto my side so that my head was resting on Takuya's shoulder. I sighed, I hadn't been this warm since I hopped out of my bed to come to the digital world.

Takuya really reminded me of home.

"Orphanage?" He hinted. I sighed again.

"Yea. I did."

"Wow, that must've been tou--"

"Sorry, Taku, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

Yea. Takuya **definately** reminded me of home.

* * *

Yay! I think that chapter went pretty well. although for the dream segment I couldn't make it sound as beautiful as it looked in my head. It was so pretty in my head.... maybe I'll draw a picture and put the link in my file. I'm planning on doing that sooner or later.


	18. Guy Talk

**Why Me?: Chapter 17/18**

**

* * *

**

**celestial writer: **Good luck on your vacation! Just for that, here's your chap! Change it as in change Ranamon or Clamaramon? I'm actually thinking of changing Calmaramon to something different. Yea, that's fluff. Fluff is basically the stuff that makes you think of something warm and fuzzy. Lol, I figured out what fluff was on my own. But yea, I like writing fluff. If you ask me, Takuya makes me think of apuppy, so it's pretty easy to write fluff with him. I'm pretty sure the world won't stop but I'm glad you feel that way!

**BKNYBK711**: Thanks, I found it difficult to write! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter with Willis and Ken!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Yea, it wascute. I might make a sequel if I still get ideas, but the story will probably be really long either way. There's a bit of KouKia in here, and some TaKia too. I'm glad you think so!

**KairiTakishita: **You know, the funny thing is, I understand you perfectly, even if you use funny words! Lol, Yea, Kia gets the water spirit. I thought it fit, because Water is actually my element in real life. It suits my personality according to all the quizzes I take, and I was born under Scorpio which is identified with Water, and according to the chinese Zodiac I was born under a water year too. so that's why I figured Water would be the good one for me lol. Thanks, I will!

Since a lot of reviews had questions about Water in them, Rnamon will do the disclaimer!

Ranamon: What makes y'all think that. Suga'?

Kia: Cause you're my partner!

Ranamon: Good point there Hun, but that lil ol' dream y'all had proves nothin'!

Kia: It's still true there, Suga'.

Ranamon: Are y'all mockin' me?

Kia: Nah, I do this normally. Except I don't say ' Y'all '.

Ranamon: Well, Kia doesn't own Digimon or related trademarks. That's it Y'all!

Kia: Now for some song quotes! If anyone can guess who these quotes resemble, than I'll dedicate the next chapter to ya!

Here are some hints.

There might be more than one quote for the same character, but they're not all for one character.

These only pertain to Kouji, Kia, Kouichi, Takuya, JP, and Zoe. Tommy's would be so obvious it would hurt.

I'll start doing this every second chapter.

This is pretty much only my opinion on whether the quotes fit or not. Don't get mad if you think one quote

There could be only one, or alot more quotes. Not every character has a quote every time.

Some quotes Might foreshadow some things in the story.

* * *

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, Look me in the eyes so I know you know." - The Last Night by Skillet

"I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why." - The last Night by Skillet

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." - Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and steal my pain." - Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

"There you are, wild and free, reaching out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right, I am holding you all through the night." - I'll be the one by the backstreet boys

"I'll be the one, who will make all your sorrows undone." - I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys.

"Well I guess you were lost when I met you, still there were tears in your eyes, so out of trust, and I knew, no more than mysteries and lies." - I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys.

"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." - Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.

"I'll be the light, when you feel like there's nowhere to run." I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys.

**There are 3 quotes for Takuya. 1 quote For Zoe. 1 quote for Kouichi. 2 quotes For JP. And 2 quotes for Kouji.**

* * *

-  
**Takuya's POV  
**--

I switched my gaze from th fire back to Kia. I was pretty sure she was asleep. She was completely relaxed and her breathing was slow, so I kept her close. I didn't want her to get cold again.

I watched as her head was on my chest again. It felt strange, but it was still really nice. I sighed and went back to watching the fire.

Kouji tapped my shoulder after a little while.

"My turn."

"Alright." I grumbled, he just glared at me for a few minutes after sitting beside me.

"You going to go sleep around the others or what?" He asked rudely.

"No."

"Whatever."

We sat there in silence, him looking into the fire, me playing with the ends of Kia's hair. I sighed. I wasn't going to sleep at all if he was right there. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Geez, what's your problem Kouji?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you don't even know me."

"Well, we both know Kia... So..." I began.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well... I don't know... I just kinda figured..."

"Don't figure anything."

"Hey, she likes you dude, I just thought you'd want to know." Kouji froze for a second in thought.

"What!?" He almost yelled. "Look Takuya, if you're lying I'm gunna kill you, got it?" He grabbed my shirt collar and a bit of Kia's hair. he glared at me and raised his arm slightly.

"Look, why would I lie about that?" I asked him. "Seriously, why do you care so much? Geez, if you hate her or something you shouldn't just bite my head off." I backed.

Kouji let me go and turned away from me.

"I don't. . .I don't hate her." He said reluctantly. He rested his elbow on his knee and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh, so you like her, don't you." Kouji was silent for a while.

"No."

"Not even a little? You don't think she's cute? I bet you like her a little bit, buddy." I elbowed him in the side, grinning. Kouji looked around and covered his eyes for a bit. After a while I sighed. "Not at all?"

"Yeah." He said. That seemed to be the finality of our conversation for a while. I mean, it was good for Kia that he liked her. I just didn't know what to say next. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to talk anymore. I sighed.

I wasn't so happy anymore. I felt a bit of tension in my stomach, it felt like how I did when I got my first text message telling me to come to the digital world, like if I didn't do something, I would miss out on something huge.

Kia squirmed a little in her sleep and I laid back down and put my arms around her to make sure she didn't fall back on the ground.

She was so small, she only went up to about my chin. The short-sleeve shirt she wore underneath her dress showed a couple bruises on her arms, I wondered where they came from.

The only few times I could think of when she might have gotten bruises was when she was captured by Grumblemon, when we first met on the Trailmon, and when she fell from that vine.

"Hey Kouji?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Where'd she get all these bruises?"

"Well, she fell out of a tree, got hit by a trailmon, hit her head against a tree repeatedly, tripped, tackled by a Monzaemon, and the list goes on." He said. I wasn't sure if he was leaving things out or not.

"Oh yea, I forgot about the Trailmon."

"She's probably covered in bruises."

"Yea, I guess we just need to keep a better eye on her." Kouji waited a few minutes before nodding. "What happened between you guys and Grumblemon anyway?"

"Kia pretty much fell off a cliff. We landed on the ledge where Grumblemon kept all of the Numemon females, and she hit her head and passed out, Grumblemon was there in a few minutes. I spirit evolved but he still kicked me off the cliff. I actually didn't know if she was locked up or not until the Numemon told me that he would've kept her." Kouji explained.

"He kept me locked up 'cause he was really freakin' sexist." Kia mumbled angrily. I looked at her.

"You just go back to sleep, okay? It's no big deal." I said quietly, trying to calm her down.

"I know, I know. It's never a big deal." she said sleepily and yawned.

"Yea, you just go back to sleep." I said softly.

"Yea, it's just a guy talk." Kouji backed.

"Alright, alright. I'm tireder than Takuya would be on a Monday." She laughed and went back to sleep.

* * *

This chapter is also chapter 18, because I think I have OCD or something but It is making me really irritated because I want the chapter numbers to match. Sorry! LOL Oh yea! I claimed the first fic of a digimon frontier couple! I claimed first LuceMoki! You heard right! Lucemon x Tomoki! I'm putting the prologue up now!


	19. The writer and Kouji are depressy

**Why Me?: Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Lol yeah, I'm glad you liked it!

**BKNYB711: **Yay! Grazie for the prologue thing, please review!

**Celestial Writer: **Yea, I was looking for wierd yaois and so I looked at the Tomoki fanfics. The wierdest I saw was Suzy/Tommy, Kouichi/Tommy, Kouji/Tommy, and Yutaka/Tommy. So I figured, 'In wierdness factor....I could probably make something stranger.' So I did! Well, I'll see what I can do about changing Ranamon. I might need to keep them both the same in the end. But I do have an idea if I keep it as Calmaramon.

**Info!! Please read this!!**

**I've been a little depressed lately, since I'm failing three classes. And I'm a little upset at some things in my real life, so updates will probably be either more depressing or a little farther apart. I'll probably be working on my story 'The Last Night Alone' because that was a fic intentionally made to be depressing and dark, which is how I feel right now. Of course, I would really like to get your guys' help with my stress problems. I'll put them at the end of the chap if anybody wants to help.**

**Until I'm feeling better, I'm probably going to post a couple more stories that I wrote to music, they might be kinda depressing too. Sumimasen. I'm really sorry, I just need a bit of time. I should be better within the week.**

**Until then, I'm a little upset that no one even tried my contest thing! Was it really that hard to guess characters? Oh well, it's not your fault. It's mine for putting up such a stupid contest.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and with the lame contest I came up with, if I did own it, no one would give a merda(shit in Italian) if I did.

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I woke up early but I didn't open my eyes. I could feel the sunlight shining all over me. I yawned and stretched my arms. I heard a grunt and I stopped in mid-stretch to open my eyes.

I found my hand in Takuya's face, shoving him away.

"Oh! Sorry, Taku." I yawned.

"Nnngh. What?" Takuya mumbled. I sighed, pulling my hand back.

"Nothing." I said quietly, moving closer to Takuya as the wind started blowing through the trees.

"Cold?" He asked. I nodded against his shoulder. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone snickering. I opened my eyes again, and saw JP, Tommy and Zoe gathered around me and Takuya. I blinked.

"Wha?" I asked. I was still really sleepy. I had no idea what they were laughing at. I sat up and saw Kouji behind them a little farther back, rolling his eyes.

-  
**Kouji's POV  
**--

I watched from a ways back as Zoe, JP, and Tommy watched Takuya and Kia get close. I saw Kia look at me and I rolled my eyes, she looked hurt for a second then yawned again. My expression softened a little as I saw her open her eyes again and look at me.

Last night when Takuya asked me if I liked her I said yes. I hadn't meant it like that, but was he telling the truth? Did Kia like me as more than that? I wasn't sure if she did or not. I wasn't even sure if that was so much of a bad thing anymore.

I sighed, I was confusing myself again. I seriously needed to stop that, it was too unimportant to think about right now. We have a Digital World to save.

I turned away and looked down the road. In a sense, I guess I liked her a bit. I mean, I was definately glad she was alive.

I sighed, thinking back to that.

_I stood for a little bit after she fell, watching her twitch on the ground. It was horrible, it was really obvious how much it was killing her. I wanted to run over to hold her still for a couple seconds._

_I was frozen on the spot as she stopped moving for a minute. Zoe had gotten to her first, Takuya next, and Tommy had backed up a few steps. JP was slower than I was, and even though I ran it felt like hours before I got close enough to yell at Takuya to move it. He moved away from her head to her side. Zoe already had a hand on Kia's nose. She looked at me for a second with tears falling._

_"She's not breathing!" Zoe cried._

_"Move it!" I yelled at Takuya again, I put my left hand under her neck, trying to remember everything I had learned in CPR class about 'Artificial Resperation'. She wasn't moving much anymore, only a couple twitches of her arm and feet._

_I gave up on thinking and plugged her nose with my right hand, breathing for her through her mouth. I hadn't really thought about it, I just closed my eyes and did it. I felt something wet on my skin, I wasn't sure if it sweat or me crying, I could hardly focus._

_After a couple minutes she coughed roughly and took in a couple small breaths on her own. I ran my right hand along her neck, across her face, until I settled for putting my hand against her cheek. I was relieved enough that I could've cried._

_The moment she opened her eyes, I probably could've kissed her._

As much as I hated to admit it, I honestly didn't want her to die. Even if I said I didn't care, I had to admit that I really did. I sighed quietly, getting ready to head over to the others.

I turned around, putting a small smile on my face. I saw Kia a couple inches away from me, and a couple inches down. I honestly hadn't noticed how short she was. She was even smaller than Takuya. and he was the shortest in the group besides Kia and Tommy.

Kia looked up at me, her mouth a little open, her eyes were wide, and she was staring. After a while she deadpanned.

"You're really freakin' tall." She stated. I sighed.

"No, you're just really freakin' short." I replied, putting a hand on her head. She stared at me as if I was on crack.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Anyways, we're leaving soon."

"Alright." I sighed.

"Are you planning on splitting up again?" She asked, a little disappointed. I wondered if she would still follow me if I did. I sighed. She walked beside me. "You know I'll follow you, if you want to go, Kouji." She said.

"I know." I said simply. 'Why is she always following me? Not that I mind, but why?' I thought. I saw her her eyes widen for a second and she snapped her fingers for a reason unbeknownst to everyone else.

"Kouji? Where did Terriermon, Lopmon and Labramon go?" She asked Sullenly.

"Who're they?" Zoe asked.

"The digimon we were traveling with earlier." I answered. "Well, we fell off a cliff, so they might still be there."

"Oh. Alright. I hope they're okay." Kia said quietly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Takuya said, grinning. I sighed.

"Maybe we'll get going." I said slowly.

"Okay." Kia said, going to grab her backpack. She sighed and hugged Zoe before walking back up to me.

"C'mon Kouji, why don't you guys stay with us?" Takuya asked.

"Yea, it'll be better like that!" Tommy said enthusiastically. Tommy looked me right in the eyes, almost staring me down. I was the one to look away, and I looked at everyone's faces.

Tommy, Takuya and Zoe were all looking anxious and sad. JP was avoiding looking at Kia. I sighed.

Kia was looking at me, at little upset, a little confused.

"Fine. We'll stay." I said with exasperation. This was such a hassle.

Kia let out a sigh and smiled at me.

* * *

**My Problem: I'm really left out in my group of friends because I'm the last person who is single and hates it. My friend who will probably read this sooner or later is going out with a guy I sit next to in class and I feel like they really rub it in my face. Not on purpose, but her boyfriend kept asking me in class if she wanted him to kiss her. I was so close to slapping him! Especially since it was right after I told him that I hate being single.**

**Two of my other friends are dating to, and I just can't even be around a couple anymore because I hate seeing it all around me! Everywhere I look, there's someone kissing at the locker next to mine, there's a guy flirting with a girl after that, ad then there's my friends who are happy with being single. I can't stand being around guys in general anymore! I'm so mad, at myself and almost any guy I see! Any girl pretty much too. At a dance I was really upset that no guys like me like that, and a girl said this: 'Well, if you want guys to dance with you, all you need to do is act like a slut'.**

**That's not me. I don't dress like that. Not only that, she lied that she had already been dating my crush when he said he liked me over the summer. I found out that she lied because one of her friends told me that she never liked him like that and she can just get a little possesive.**

**I don't want to tell my friends that I'm really jealous of them. But I want my other friend to actually do something she says she will but never does! She always says she's going to set me up with a guy, because Her('Joe') my other friend('Tai') and Joe's boyfriend('Mimi') are all dating. She never does, even though she says she will. I asked her if she really could this time, and she said she would. I hope she goes through with it.**


	20. ZOMG! GIANT BUNNY!

**Why Me?: Chapter 20 (. I Just noticed that I'm in the double-digits... This is the longest story I've ever written. Also the longest chapter... 3,157 words. and that's before I added the authors notes.)**

**

* * *

**

**BKNYBK711: **I'm glad to know I'm not the only one. See, my friend and her boyfriend met in September, only because of me. He liked me first, and I turned him down, but after a while I started liking him, but then he liked my friend and then they started dating(also, pretty much because of me. After Tai told me she liked him, and he told me he liked her, I pestered him to ask her out.) Gratzie for being so nice, even if you don't actually know me.

**pranksta-4-lyf:** Grazie. I'm really happy that FFN has such nice people on it. I got your PM, -Hugs- Thank you so much for the support!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Grazie! I'm happy you liked the chapter! Yea, I actually had a similar experience when I was late so I was walking down an almost empty hallway, and then this really tall guy is walking in front of me and two of my friends, and out of nowhere, I just tell my friends: "Holy crap that guys tall." but the hallway was really empty except for tall guy, and my friends and me. but I said it really loudly, and the guy just turns, looks at me, and then walks a little faster. It was really amusing! Yea, I know how that feels, I had a crush on this guy for three years, and one of my best friends told me she had a crush on him, but she promised she wouldn't go out with him, the next day, He told me that him and my friend were dating(now ex-friend.). They dated for about a week and a half. I spoke to her on the phone over summer, even though it had been like... almost a year, and I told her that i really hated her for it, and her reasoning was 'well, I didnt think it would hurt _that_ much." She was asking if she could come to a small party at my house, and when she got there,(i still liked her exboyfriend.) and she was hanging off his neck, following him around, and sitting on his lap and acting like a general slut. I was flirting with another guy, and I wasn't trying to notice them, I was flirting with another guy i had a crush on, he had his arm around my shoulders, and we hugged a lot. right after her ex left, she came right on over and sat on my other crushes lap. She even threw her arms around his neck and stuff. I almost slapped her.

**celestial writer:** Yea, I feel a lot better, this(rather depressing) chapter really helped. I'm glad you liked the chapter, well, the guy kinda has ADHD and he doesn't think about anything really, he just spits out whatever comes to mind. I forgave him, but it still hurts. I wouldn't exactly say to that extremety, but it was pretty aweful. Yeah, your my friend too! It doesn't matter if we never met, we get along. Yea, I really wanted to show how Kouji felt about it, but I keep feeling like its all wrong. If I need to talk, I'll probably PM, I'm a little uncomfotable with emailing. Sorry!

**Ryuu-Xana: **Sorry~ Not allowed! But theres a poll on my profile if you haven't already done it! I got your PM Grazie for the support, I really appreciate it! I'm happy to know that there's so many people I can go to if I need to!

**Thank you everyone for being such great reviewers and friends, Grazie! I hope you guys like the chapter, I made it pretty long to celebrate getting into the double digits! CHAPTER 20!!!!**

Kia: I disclaim. I'm sorry, I'm kinda lazy and really uberly hungry.(I know Uber is actually German, not Italian, but hey, I love languages.) Hey I know! I'll write 'I do not own digimon' In a bunch of languages!

Italian: I fare non ancora possedere Digimon.

Japanese: Watashi nakare wa yousei Digimon desu.

Russian: нота до не требование Digimon.

Spanish: Hacer non propio Digimon.

Finnish: tehdä ei oma Digimon.

And finally Swedish: Jag duga inte egen Digimon.

All are languages that I'm relatively interested in!

* * *

-  
**Zoe's POV**  
--

_'Everybody's really relieved that Kia and Kouji are staying with us. I'm glad too, but I almost wish she wasn't.'_ I thought bittersweetly. _'It's so obvious that she's a really amazing girl, even if she doesn't have her spirit. She practically has Takuya and Kouji on a leash, even if they don't realize it.'_

I stared over at Kia and Takuya, chatting it up.

_'How can she not realize that they both like her? I'm so jealous. How can Takuya not realize how much I like him? I could be a better girlfriend than her! She's just so pretty. I couldn't even compete with that, even if I was pretty.'_

Kouji was sitting a ways away, keeping his eye on Kia and Takuya, Jp and Tommy were talking about cartoons from home, and I was pretty much ignored. I sighed. Takuya was talking about _'This time my little brother and me got into this huge fight..._', while Kia laughed and responded with a couple stories about her and Akii.

I kind of hated her, she seemed the perfect girl, completely flawless. I let out a low dark chuckle. _'No. She couldn't be perfect. That's why I don't hate her. I can relate to her, and I know it. As much as I wish I could hate her, I know what she's been through, how close it is to what I went through._'

_'She's so oddball, the music she listens to, the way she's dressed, and she's completely oblivious to almost everything outside her head. Even the way she talks is strange. She asks a lot instead of saying it, and when we spoke for a bit behind the school, I found out that she really missed her 'Mama' even though she was only three at the fire. She's really held onto the past._'

I sighed again as I realized I had been lost in my thoughts for quite a while.

"Something the matter, Z?" JP asked me, sitting down next to me.

"No, I'm fine." I said quietly.

"So, what kind of shows did you watch at home?" JP asked.

"I didn't watch a lot of tv. I mostly read books." I looked over to Kia and Takuya. They had been getting closer all day, I was kinda jealous. I sighed. They were getting to be good friends, but I didn't know how to talk to Takuya.

-  
**Tommy's POV  
**--

I walked over to where JP and Zoe were sitting. They weren't saying anything anymore, and they honestly didn't look like they wanted to, so instead I walked over to Takuya and Kia.

"Hiya, Tommy!" Kia greeted happily.

"Hey you guys, did you watch any shows at home?"

"Yea, I only used the TV for a couple things though. Videogames and anime, I've become pretty obsessed with anime, but I don't really play games much. I'm on the computer more." Kia said, going on for a little while.

"I played video games more than anything." Takuya said. "When I watch shows, it's usually saturday morning cartoons with Shinya."

"Do you watch any anime?" Kia asked Takuya.

"Only a little. If I had to pick a really good anime show, I'd probably say Naruto, but that's pretty much all I watch."

"That's _IT_?" Kia asked, completely surprised. "You don't watch Bleach, Death Note, Mar, Vampire Knight, Anything?" Kia asked loudly.

"No, just Naruto. I watched an episode of Bleach, but I didn't like it too much." Takuya replied.

After a while we all got up and started walking.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

We had been walking for about a solid hour, when Tommy shouted. At first I was listening to my mp3 player and mouthing the words, so I had to take off my 'phones.

"What's the beef?" I called, the others were running and laughing.

"Tommy found the edge of the forest!" JP called back. I started running with them, only to get there and find a bunch of rock digimon getting beaten up on by Grumblemon.

"**_Gotsumon..._**" My D-tector explained. I really didn't care much about all the stats of them, I just wanted to know their names. Grumblemon threw the smaller digimon around, treating them worse than hackey-sacks.

I opened my mouth to yell or something but there was hand over my mouth. My eyes followed the arm to find that the person at the other end was none other than Kouji. I then realized that everyone else was looking relieved at my silencing. I guess yelling at a creature larger and more powerful than you was a stupid idea. Especially when it had creamed your friends a little while ago. I sighed before getting jerked back by every other person there.

"You _can't_ pick a fight, _remember_?" Zoe said angrily. "You could've gotten yourself _killed_!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think!" I said back.

"You never think." Kouji stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Even I know enough to agree with that!" Takuya said. Everyone stared, Kouji let out another exasperated sigh.

"You have no right to talk Taku." I pointed out. Kouji sighed and put his hand on my head.

"Nor do you." Kouji reminded me.

"Haha, yea, _Tommy_ could pick a fight better than you could!" Takuya laughed. Everyone laughed except me, even Kouji had a small smile on his face. I pouted. Jeez, I wasn't fond of this conversation. Or where it was headed.

"Well, she _is_ pretty clumsy." Tommy put in.

"Come _on_! I'm older than Tommy."

"Yea, but if he picks a fight he could probably win. You probably _couldn't_." Takuya laughed.

"It's not _my_ fault I don't have my spirit yet!" I yelled back.

"It's not your fault Kia. It's just a major difference." JP said quietly.

"Y'know Kia, you might just not be meant to spirit evolve." Zoe said softly, yet smiling.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" I snapped at her. "_I_ have a D-tector to! What makes you think that_ I_ won't spirit evolve?"

"N-Nothing, I was just saying it was a possibility, I didn't mean that you wouldn't!" Zoe stuttered.

"S-sorry." I said quietly. "You guys should help the Gotsumon." I said a little quickly.

"Yea." I heard Kouji say as I turned my back. "Kia, you should probably walk a little ways away. We'll find you, just go and wait. I'll come for you." He said before spirit evolving into Lobomon.

After they had all spirit evolved, I was left thinking about what they all said. I knew it was just a joke, but what if I really wasn't supposed to get a spirit? Tommy couldn't really pick a fight better than I could, right? I wasn't sure if having a spirit actually made a huge difference, but turning around and seeing Kazemon, Agunimon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Lobomon, I realized how much it had changed each of them.

Tommy used to be kinda shy, and a bit of a pushover, and a crybaby, but with the spirit he was actually willing to rush in and fight Grumblemon. I watched on as the battle continued.

Kumamon blasted Grumblemon's feet, but the ice was soon broken through. Kazemon kicked the evil digimon, but nothing was happening. He was soon engulfed in the blue strings of numbers that I could now recognize as fractal code. Was he beaten?

No. He emerged from the code and he was larger. He no longer had the ragged miners clothes and hat, he just seemed like a huge two-tone brown rock. He looked like a rock digimon version of 'The Hulk' but without the greenness and the purple pants.

Once he had evolved again, he called out his name.

"**_Gigasmon_**!"

I was amazed as the digimon gained even more power. I saw Agunimon turn towards me and mouth the word 'Go', I turned heel and ran.

Once I got to some trailmon tracks that I didn't remember, I walked a little off the path. I crawled behind a bush and sat there, listening to my mp3 player. I sighed. This wasn't going to do very well. So I got up, went back to the path, and continued, walking this time.

After a while I sang for a bit. I knew my voice cracked when I hit high notes, and that I sound like a man when I hit low notes, I didn't care. Singing just wasn't my strong point.

"No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man. Behind blue eyes. No one knows what it's like, to hated, to be fated, to telling only lies. But my dreams aren't as empty, as my concience seems to be." I sang, off-tone and horribly.

"No one knows what it's like, To feel these feelings, Like I do...And I blame you. No one bites back as hard, On their anger. None of my pain and woe, Can show through."

I sighed. This song was way too depressing, at least for right now.

"I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am. I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am. And that's just the kind of girl I am. Head up, hands up tell me... You're a honey kind of boy, you are. You're a talented kind of boy, you are. And that's just the kind of boy, you are. Head up, hands up these are Headstrong crazy days, When your mind's made up, And the music plays Headstrong can you feel the beat? Meltdown can you feel the heat? Meltdown, it's not a crush. In a hot hot room, we're in a rush. Headstrong can you feel the beat? Meltdown can you feel the heat?"

"The strands in your eyes, that color them woderful, stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains, thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together, dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, and I'll be better when I'm older, and I'll be, the greatest fan of your life."

"God, I _suck_." I said out loud. "Well, doesn't really mean that I'll stop I guess. I like singing, even if I suck, and the song is amazing." I kept walking, soon I was sure I had been walking for at least two hours. It wasn't dark out, but I hoped they would be done fighting soon, and I was a little curious of why I hadn't come across our camp spot.

I took my headphones off my ears, looking around. This place wasn't even familliar, we hadn't been here before. I sighed and sat down, hoping that no evil digimon were going to come this way. I wondered how the others were doing, and if they wer getting their butts kicked.

_'I hope they'll be okay._' I thought.

-  
**Midnight  
Kouji's POV  
**--

Grumblemon kicked our asses. The Gotsumon had taken us all in, but I was worried. I didn't like it at all, Kia wasn't here. She had left after Takuya told her to go, and she hadn't come back yet.

We had fought Grumblmon almost all day before he took Zoe's spirit when she tried to save Tommy. Now both girls were spirit-less, and pretty much useless. I mentally kicked myself, I wasn't supposed to call her useless anymore, and I had to remind myself how important she was to everyone.

Everyone else was asleep, most of the Gotsumon as well. I should go and find her, bring her back here. I hated to think of all the things that could've happened while she was alone.

_'Well, I know she's hurt herself somehow. Somewhere between more cuts and bruises and complete incapacitation._' I sighed, getting up off the gravel floor and walking to the door of the building. The Gotsumon that I had been speaking to about human spirits and beast spirits was sitting in front of the door.

"Hey, I'm really worried about my friend. I need to go get her." I said quietly, so I didn't wake up the others. Gotsumon shook his head.

"You can't go anywhere, that's what the leader said. He wants to make sure you guys aren't spies." He said aggressively.

"But she's out there! I need to make sure she's okay!" I hissed.

"I can't. I would if I could." He said, standing up. He was roughly my height, and I was pretty sure it would be really bad if we got on their bad side. I backed off a little.

-  
**Same Time  
Kia's POV  
**--

It had been dark for a few hours now, I was getting a little scared and worried. I hoped they were all okay, but I hoped I could make it through the night.

When was Kouji going to come for me? Was he alright? Did they just want to abandon me? I felt like I already know the answers to my questions.

"No. He's not coming. Neither are the others. A battle wouldn't take so long, and they probably kicked Grumblemon's ass. So they should've found me already. I know battles can take a long time, but I don't think they would take any longer than a few hours. It had been a full day." I said to myself.

"Yea, he was probably fine. After all, he never got hurt in any of the other battles he was in. Never at all. I always seem to be the one to take the hits."

"And last question: I don't know, but I wouldn't bet against it. I'm the one they had to save, both from the vines and from Grumblemon. I'm always in the way. There's so many things I could've escaped from if I wasn't so... So _me_."

"They probably don't want me around. It'd be nice for them to have a break from me. After all, I get bitchy when I'm around people for too long to." I said before bursting into tired singing.

"Something sacred, something so beautiful, something quiet, to ease my mind.  
'Cause I been down, and I been crawling, pushed around and always falling." I sang. "I want to listen to that." I stated.

"I wish you were here tonight with me, to see the northern lights. I wish you were here tonight with me.  
I wish I could have you by my side, tonight as the sky is burning. I wish I could have you by my side.  
Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies, down on me, I'm still standing. Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised, concience clear, I'm still standing here. Burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away. Burns like a thousand stars or more."

"Look at yourself." A voice said as the night darkened further. I ws too scared to say anything, even though if it was a movie script I should be saying something like _'Who are you?_' or _'Show yourself!_' But I was too scared, and this isn't a movie.

"**_You are so much of an ocean."_** The voice said darkly. _**"Everyone sees you, everyone thinks you are a beautiful sight, but no one could ever know how deeply lost you can make them."**_ I froze. Who was this person, or digimon?

The voice continued, comparing me to an ocean as the color of everywhere around me faded and was lost. Darkness was everywhere, it was truly black now.

"_**The deeper down you let people see, they see you get darker, colder. The ocean inside you is still for now."**_ The voice contnued, manifesting itself into a physical form. It was a rabbit-looking digimon, it was dark blue, dark green and dark purple, with a semi-blue and purple jester collar. It had a pacman-shaped head with long ears that stood up. Its mouth had triangular horns teeth on the top and bottom, it was grinning.

It placed it's hands around me as if I was in an invisible sphere. The blackness was changing, there wan't just black, there was a purple haze floating around, it was still dark purple, but it wasn't black at least.

"I'm like... An ocean?" I saw the digimon stare at me, the eyes of the beast were yellow, and it's gave felt like it could see clear through me. I was frozen on the spot and it almost felt like something was tearing me apart from inside.

**_"Yes. If you could bring up the dark waters, you could show them all."_** My eyes lost focus, and I could feel them expanding as my vision went hazy. **_"Drench them in the dark water. Make them drown in your power, they will respect you. They are not friends, they are stakes to your heart. Eliminate them, and you can take the emotions you have sunk and make them respect you."_**

"H-how?" I stuttered. "How could I?"

_**"How could you not? Your strength is not in the dark, but surround yourself with your dark ocean, and it will keep you well. It will nurture you. It will bring you through everything."**_

_**"Nurture your ocean, and it shall nurture you, Kia Leigh Yori. Goodbye."**_ The digimon laughed a cruel, malicious laugh, and with that, the image was gone, and the laugh faded. I was left to think as the haze and darkness dissipated back into the forest, but now there was a dark purple light coming from one end of the horizon.

_**"Sleep."**_ The voice of the digimon lingered in the back of my mind. I was tired, so, I headed to the side of the road, instead of the middle of it. I stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the waters I had been told about. I cried about how no one came for me, how confused I was, and how I had no idea what to do.

In a couple seconds I was surrounded. I looked around me, I couldn't see anyone or anything, but it felt like they were there. There were always signs.

Like the rustling in the bushes.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry If the chapter was a little depressing... It was really long. I REACHED THE DOUBLE DIGITS! I'm on chapter 20!!** I know I actually hit the doubles ten chapters ago, but I just noticed it now.

Number of words before adding anything(Just the actual chapter): 3157 words.  
After adding authors notes(everything besides the chapter: 4,196 words.


	21. Join the dark side We has bunny digimon!

**Why Me?: Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

**celestial writer: **Yea, I am feeling better, I've had a crush on this guy for a while, and I told him, and he said he wasn't sure how he felt about me, butwe're going out on friday! Yea, I actually put in Kouichi's/Duskmon's POV this chap. it was pretty cool.

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Yea, at least I used to. I don't think 'Marchen Awakens Romance' is on TV anymore, it was a good show though. MAR was awesomesauce. Kia is fine, don't worry. I'm feeling better, I have a date on friday.

Kia: Hiya~ I just want to take this time to say I think you should all check out 'Fail blog' just search it on google. If you don't mind, I have a really funny one for the older people. Google search 'Fail blog commercial fail' and you'll see it. it is wickedly funny, I advise checking out all of fail blog, although some may seem a little offensive to some people so you might want to click 'G-rated only'. I don't ow fail blog, or digimon, but both are wicked awesomesauce!

* * *

-  
**Kouichi's POV**  
--

I sighed, the body I'm in isn't my own. The body is different than what I'm used to, but I can't really remember what I am used to. I closed my eyes, the blackness and purple haze sometimes got too disconcerting. It was strange, Cherubimon had changed me into this, and it was like permanently wearing a costume, one that gave you new strength and abilities. A simple difference between this digimon body and a costume with super-powers is that it changes you, clouds your mind, but it doesn't smother you.

Cherubimon was trying to convince a girl into our midst, my mind questioned the thought-- Let alone the action-- But I remained silent. After the initial meeting with her, Cherubimon kept a close eye on her-- Another desicion I did not understand. She was useless, and I couldn't think of a single reason to bring her in. She didn't even have the a spirit, which is what humans need to turn into digimon, further proving her complete uselessness.

"**_Duskmon."_** Cherubimon uttered my name, the one I was now accustomed to. I can't remember what my other body was called, nor did it really matter to me. It wasn't essential to me, or even beneficial, so why should I care? I bowed to Cherubimon, showing he had my attention and respect.

"**_I know what you think. Do not question my actions, they will be clear soon_**."

"She's useless! She can't even turn into a digimon." I spat. "What good could she serve?"

"_**In order for the tower to fall, you must take away it's foundation. Her importance is something you need not understand."**_

"She isn't even important to them, how could they do any worse if we take her away?"

"_**Kouichi. You yourself were human, you cared deeply for other humans. That same connection applies within these children."**_ I silenced my mouth, and we stared at eachother in silence. Not a word was spoken from Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, or Mercurimon either. Cherubimon turned to the rest of them. "**_Do whatever it takes to seperate her from the group again._**" He said and turned around to head through a portal of sorts to talk to the girl again.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

The bush stopped rustling after a second, so it might have very well been my imagination.

Nonetheless, I backed away from it, fearing the worst possible situation. I stayed on the ground for a few hours, sleeping, until I woke up from a nightmare. It was realistic enough for me to believe it.

_"Can you believe how easy it was to leave her?" Zoe laughed in my dream. They were sitting in a stone house, at a table, sipping something that had steam coming from the cup that held it._

_"Yea, can you believe how completely annoying she was? I'm sorry I didn't aim for her better than I did as Beetlemon." JP chuckled happily._

_"Well it was pretty amusing as she twitched on the ground. Have you seen anything better than that on TV?" Takuya asked cheerily._

_"Seriously, what a klutz, you were right Takuya, I could pick a fight better than her. I bet if she tried to pick a fight that she'd wind up dead with one punch!" Tommy yelled happily._

_"You guys, she'sright there." Kouji said, pointing directly at my dream self. "Can't you guys wait until we actually get rid of her?"_

_"Why would we? I don't know her too well, but it sounds like we all want her to leave." A new boy spat, indirectly talking to me. He had short blueberry black hair, and wore a long sleeve maroon shirt underneath a short sleeve green jacket. I didn't recognize him from anywhere, what was he doing here?_

_"I'm glad you replaced her Kouichi, we were getting ready to hand her to the next passing digimon we saw." Takuya said harshly. "Maybe if we gave her away we could get some money for food."_

_"Well, it's not like she has any other useful qualities." Kouji scoffed._

I woke up with tears in my eyes, I didn't know who this '_Kouichi_' kid was, but he wasn't going to come anywhere near my friends, especially if he was going to make them treat me like that. He couldn't be good news.

I cried until I heard footsteps coming around the curves in the road, so I dove into the bushes and backed away from the road.

I backed up until I saw the purple haze again, and I backed into the rabbit digimon's foot. I gasped and whipped around. The road had vanished, replaced with black.

"**_Have a good rest?"_** The digimon asked. I just nodded slowly. "**_I can help. All you need to do is open yourself to me. I am Cherubimon._**"

"Open up to you?" I asked.

"_**Let me see your heart, and I will guide you through the hardships. Kia Yori, I will help you."**_ Cherubimon explained. I wasn't sure I could trust him.

I've wanted someone to tell me that ever since I was old enough to realize how alone I was. _'How could this digimon know that? How could Cherubimon know so much about me? It was probably an estimation._' I thought. _'Then again, he knew my name, and that was a little far-fetched for an estimate to be someone's full name._' I countered against myself. _'True, but Cherubimon's a digimon, who knows what powers he could have._' Two sides of me argued against eachother on whether to trust Cherubimon or not._'What kind of an arguement for trust is that?'_ I thought stupidly. _'Oh wait, dude, I'm talking to myself in my head. What's worse? The fact that I'm replying._' I thought pathetically and sighed.

**_"Well?"_** Cherubimon grinned. "**_Have you chosen?"_**

"I need more time to think." I replied apathetically.

**_"How about that dream?"_** Cherubimon laughed, and although I had no idea what was funny, I explained it all.

-  
**Kouji's POV  
**--

The Gotsumon had brought us breakfast, and taken the dishes when we finished, but we were all on edge, and nobody ate a whole lot. No one was talking, and it felt pressured. It was strange, they were fine when they traveled without Kia, but now that we all expected her, everyone, even Tommy had become really intense.

"Do you think she's alright?" Zoe asked, once everyone shifted their pleading gazes towards everyone else, mentally shrugging, I started to shift in my seat, and I looked away. "Do you think she'll be mad?" This time Zoe's question was for me specifically.

"Hn." I said quietly, drawing it out to show that I intended to answer. After a while I shrugged. "I don't know about '_mad_'. Bu I'm pretty sure '_upset_' would be a better description." I finally replied.

"What if she wants to leave us?" Tommy asked, voicing the question that I was sure everyone had been thinking. I honestly had no idea of the consequences of a situation like that. No doubt it would be hell for everyone in the group. Again, everyone looked to _me_ for the answer. I looked back at them and felt just as hopeless as they did. Tommy began crying, but put his head down to try and downplay his tears.

Almost everyone was hiding their eyes now. We all heard Tommy's sniffling through the room, and it was pretty awkward. No one really knew how to help someone when we all felt the same way. Zoe joined Tommy's tear fest, but sniffling less than Tommy. To be honest, I didn't know what to do, we had tried to save the Gotsumon from Gigasmon, but we got our asses kicked, now they're keeping us here.

"When will they let us go?" Tommy asked Takuya. He shrugged hesitantly.

"I don't know Tommy." He said simply. The door opened to reveal the Gotsumon elder. They explained their reasoning for this, how it was to protect their village.

"Let just one of us out!" Zoe cried. "_Please_, we're all worried about our friend!"

"Can't you _understand_ that it's not _possible_?" One of the other Gotsumon snapped. He was silenced by the elder, who pointed at Takuya.

"Go, bring her here." He said quietly.

"Look, can't we comp--" JP started.

"**Stop!"** The elder said to JP. "Go. Before I change my mind." Takuya bolted out the door, running to get Kia.

"If he leaves you, I will not make this bargain again." He explained, before leaving.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I was laying at the side of the road, the ground underneath my head was a little wet, I had been crying. Cherubimon had explained what my dream was about. I didn't want to think that they all hated me, but it would make a lot of sense. My dry sobs wracked my entire body, and I curled into a ball.

Digimon had been passing me all day, and it was around three o'clock now. No one had stopped, nobody wanted to care. It was as if I was just an oddly shaped leaf. Something to look at as you passed it on the road. Cherubimon had convinced me that I was something useless, at least in my friends eyes.

I stood up, getting ready to walk farther down the road. If they didn't want me, I wasn't about to stick around. I could feel the heavy presence of Cherubimon, following me as I walked on. I couldn't cope with my feelings anymore, so I let them flow freely out my eyes, hoping to feel better.

That night I had the exact same dream as the night before, but this time I woke up screaming.

-  
**Timeskip. The next day, Kia's POV**  
--

I fell to the side of the road crying. I hadn't physically seen Cherubimon at all, but I felt his haze looming over my back. In a little while, I heard a yell from behind me, so I pushed myself up. After I saw Takuya running towards me, I stood up completely. I brushed myself off and took a step towards him before stopping.

Takuya ran up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, swinging me around. He seemed happy to see me, but I couldn't feel it myself. I felt him move an arm from my waist to the back of my neck, bringing me towards him as he kissed my dirty, bloody, and broken lips. I closed my eyes, squeezing out more tears.

I had the thought _'Hey, I just got my first, honest-to-god kiss.'_ But then the thought faded along with any thoughts of excitement that it would've given me. Instead it just hurt more and more. I turned around and walked a couple steps, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

"Go away!" I cried at him when I realized he was stalking me. He looked shocked at first, the expression soon changing into the same expression you would get when you kicked a sad puppy dog. I brought my hands up to my face and fell to my knees, sobbing my heart out. He walked over clamly, before placing his hands on my shoulders and kneeling next to me. He came closer as if he wanted to hug me, but I put my hands on his chest to push him away. It wasn't that I didn't want him to hug me, I just didn't want him or any of them around anymore, I didn't want to see them at all.

"Don't say that." Takuya said, hugging me anyways, despite my efforts to push him away. I tried to pull away, but he held me close as I struggled. I moved around enough to push him to the ground, I only needed to loosen his hold on me. In the end, we were both on the ground, him holding my shoulders down and my hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Whay _shouldn't_ I? You guys just want me to _leave_." I argued. I felt my tears slipping down the sides of my face onto the ground.

"Why would we want you to leave?" He demanded, his eyes were watering, but only slightly.

"Because I'm _useless_! I can't do anything right, and all I do is get in trouble!" I yelled.

"_How_ can you _say_ that?" He said in the same tone, yelling at me.

"How come you can't _see_ it?" I yelled back. "It's so _obvious_, Takuya!" There was silence as we stared eachother down. Or up, in my case.

"We don't want you to leave, we just. . . Tease. We're only teenagers." He said softly. I could've sworn him and Zoe had switched minds for a second. That sounded like nothing I could imagine him saying. I stared at him for a second.

"I can't deal with that." I said darkly.

"Look, we can stop. I'll get them to stop teasing you, jut, let's go back." Takuya said, taking one hand off my shoulder and offering it to me. Then, I did something I didn't think was a good idea, but I did it anyways.

I pushed Takuya off me and ran away from him as fast as I could.

* * *

Check out my 'File for some frontier story Ideas I'm planning! There's yaoi and maybe even some yuri. I just dont have the yuri up yet, but i do have hetero and yaoi!


	22. Once Upon A Time We Had It All

**Why Me?: Chapter 22.**

**

* * *

**

**3Luna21: **Oooooooooooooh yay! That makes me uberly happy Molti apprezato! Here's the next chappie! I hope it lives up to itself!

**BNKYBK711: **Lol yea~ Here's the next one!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Mad. Definately mad. Lol He tried, Sorry it took so long. Yea, MAR was wicked awesomesauce, I wish they hadn't taken it off the air. My date got rescheduled for this Friday though, because he got sick. Oh well, no biggie~

**celestial writer: **Yay! I know! Yet she's so completely oblivious that she honestly doesn't know lol. I know, I figured I'd throw an uber twist in there, lol. Sorry for making you wait, I hope it lived up to the tension it built!

Disclaimer:

**I sat there,  
At my lonely computer,  
Listening to slow songs,  
Describing love in the letters I typed on the screen.**

**Continuing the idea I stumbled upon,  
Typing my ideal romance,  
Unfortunately,  
I only own the fic,  
For the fanbase would never be mine,  
I could never own Digimon.**

* * *

Quotes:

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time." Here Without You - Three Doors Down.

"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out, My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl!' Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." I Won't Say I'm in Love - Hercules.

"Give me just a second and I'll be alright, surely one more moment couldn't break my heart, give me 'til tommorow and I'll be alright, just another day and then I'll hold you tight." I gotta Get Thru This - Danial Bedingfield.

"When your love is pouring like the rain, I close my eyes and it's gone again, when will I get the chance to say 'I love you'? I pretend that you're already mine and my heart ain't breaking every time I look into your eyes." Gotta Get Thru This - Danial Bedingfield.

"No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings, like I do, and I blame you. No one bites back as hard, on their anger, none of my pain and woe, can show through." Behind Blue Eyes - Sheryl Crow.

"And if I smile, tell me some bad news, before I laugh, and act like a fool. And if I swallow anything evil, put your finger down my throat." Behind Blue Eyes - Sheryl Crow.

"Once upon a time, we had a lot to fight for, we had a dream, we had a plan, sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy, didn't have to care once upon a time." Sail Away - The Rasmus.

* * *

-  
**Takuya's POV**  
--

I ran after her, stumbling down the road after her. I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't let her just leave us like she was. I was right behind her, trying to grab on to her by her clothes or her wrist, but everytime I got close, I slipped or stumbled.

It was like a dream, the ones where you're running as fast as you possibly could but it never seems like it's fast enough. This was one of those times. In a last-ditch effort I tried to tackle her, I only wound up tripping and doing a face plant in the sandpaper-like dirt road. I looked up at her, she was really far down the road and she had her head over her shoulder, looking like she was torn between two options.

I only saw her looking horrified before the blood started to drip into my eyes. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and she took something out of her ever-handy backpack and started wiping my face with it. I started getting up off the ground, but before I could stand up, she made me sit. I felt her put my head in her lap, forcing me to lay down. I complied with a grunt, before she put her hand over my mouth. I could feel her hand shaking, but I didn't know why.

I felt a huge pain in my forehead and I knew that it was definately bleeding a lot. I could feel a bunch of other cuts on my face, neck and arms, I couldn't really see them because I had to squeeze my eyes shut so that no more blood would get into them. I felt drops of water on my face.

_'Oh great....Rain._' I thought. Rain wasn't great. I felt the bits of dirt on my face as she tried to wipe them out of the cuts I had gotten. The rain stung as it dripped into my cuts, I felt the rain start to drench my clothes. Kia took off my hat and goggles and placed them on my chest. I felt her stop wiping off the blood, and her body shifted for a second. I realized she had just gotten a clean bandana from her back pack as a dry and clean one wiped off my eyes. I opened them as she was about to wipe them again, so instead she wiped off the blood from my forehead.

She was shaking from head to toe and even though I didn't know why she helped me, why she thought we hated her or why she tried so hard to leave, I wanted to try and get her to come back. I swore to myself while I was looking for her that I would bring her back, so I wasn't about to give up. I sat up, causing even more blood to cascade down my face, and I looked at her. She wore a worried look on her face, and I felt bad. She wanted to leave but she seemed worried about us all. I had to find a way to bring her back soon. If I didn't they would probably kill me. I tried to think of what they would say.

_'Try to appeal to her soft side._' would be what Kouji might say.

_'Be really nice to her.'_ JP. Obviously.

_'Make a bet that she can't win and then say "If I win, you gotta come back"._' From Tommy.

_'Tell her you like her.'_ I could bet hands down that Zoe Advice would sound something like that. I decided to act quickly, before she left. I was silent for another second, concentrating really hard. Until she hit me over the head.

"Takuya stop trying to think, you're making your forehead bleed even more." She said blankly.

"What?"

"I _said_ stop thinking so hard. The steam coming out your ears is freaking me out."

"Oh." There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again.

"Takuya?"

"Yea?"

"I don't really want to go back." She said ashamedly.

"Why _not_? We've been worried sick about you!" I almost yelled. She flinched at the volume of my voice.

"I'm _sorry_! I care about you guys, I just don't want to say something or do something bad. I don't want to slip up."

"Seriously, the Gotsumon are keeping us locked up, we've been worried about you, none of have even been eating, we haven't see you in like three days, and as soon as they let one of us out to find you, you don't want to go back?"

"I know I'm a selfish _bitch_, okay? Why do you think I'm alive?" She yelled, starting to cry. That one sent me reeling, I stared at her for about a minute before answering.

"Of _course_ you're alive! I'm not trying to say you're really selfish, just that we really need your help."

"What can I do? I can't do _anything_ Takuya." I sighed. Kouji's 'a_dvice_' wasn't working. I decided to try JP's advice, I grabbed her hand and held it there.

"Look, I'm sure you can do something."

"Like?" She asked skeptically. I sighed again. This wasn't working at all, and Tommy's advice seemed non-- Nonsensi-- Stupid. I can't even manage saying the word 'Nonsensical' in my mind, how could I even try to pull something like that off? But I wasn't sure if I should try to follow Zoe's advice.

Kia turned around, and I immediately felt a chill running down my back as I looked to see the outline of a dark rabbit digimon.

"Cherubimon?" Kia asked, squinting through the darkness. We both heard a dark chuckle as the rabbit digimon floated closer. The whole road and forest disappeared to show a black area, with purple mist floating around. Besides the dark out line and the purple mist, the only color there was the digimons bright yellow slanted eyes.

I looked over at Kia to find her eyes were dilated. It didn't seem like she was all there, either.

"**_Kia Leigh Yori."_** It laughed. _"**Your enemies are coming."**_ It said darkly.

"Takuya?" Kia questioned. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or the digimon.

"Yea?" I asked cautiously.

"I gotta go." She said. She started walking towards the rabbit digimon. I heard shouts, but they were muffled. After a couple seconds I saw Kouji, Zoe, JP and Tommy running towards us. In a flash they has spirit evolved and I held Kia pressed against my chest but the digimon was gone. The only thing strange was that the darkness remained. We all stared around us as five shadows loomed around us. At first they were still, then they moved around us, faster and faster until they merged. In only a moment everything was gone and we were all left back on the road we had started out on.

Kia was clinging to me and shaking. She had her arms wrapped around me just under my arms, with her head on my collarbone. I knew how she got there, but I just couldn't remember grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. It was like she just got there.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I pushed Takuya away, I couldn't afford to like someone right now. Especially not Takuya. I hated them, it would be so wrong to hate them but have a crush on Takuya. I mean there was just so much difference between them and me, I had to hate them. I sighed. I knew what I had to say, well, what Cherubimon had told me that I needed to say. After all, they'd be coming soon. I had to tell Takuya that I hate him, never want to see him again and that he needs to say anything important now.

I wasn't quite sure if all that was true. I was just told that if I didn't hate them now, that I would soon. I didn't want to believe it, but I was pretty sure Cherubimon was right. It's almost always the way everything works out. I'm not sure if I can handle it happening a_gain_.

"Takuya?" I asked, snapping him out of his thinking session.

"Yea?"

"Is there... Anything important you need to say?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me like he was stunned. He answered after a moment of thought.

"No. Why?"

"Because I need to-- Because I don't want to see you anymore!" I yelled, running away again. After I turned the corner, I ran into the bushes so he wouldn't find me if he tried following me again. I tried to muffle my cries and sobs as I ran through the dark underbrush, pausing only when I tripped, but always running.

-  
**Takuya's POV  
**--

I sat there, in the middle of the road, Kia had ran off about a half hour ago, but I couldn't move a muscle as it continued to rain. As I sat there and stared at the ground, the dirt I had fallen to my knees on turned to mud, and my vision blurred as blood, ran and tears flooded my eyes. I was pretty sure they were going to kill me if I went back. I couldn't figure out why she ran like that. I stood up again after another 15 minutes or so, getting ready to trek my way back towards the Gostumon and our friends.

-  
**Roughly 8 hours later.  
Early morning, roughly 1:30am.  
Kouji's POV  
**--

I glared at the ceiling. Why wasn't Takuya back yet? I mumbled out nonsensical curse words as I gritted my teeth together in frustration. After a couple minutes I heard a banging on the door, Takuya's muffled voice, and a shriller voice. I stared at the door, hoping to see Takuya and Kia walking in. I stared with concealed anticipation as the door opened slowly, revealing jumbled shadows. I watched as Takuya was thrown in and the door was shut with a slam.

Takuya didn't move at all once he landed on the floor, and everone else was waking up. Tommy was the first to move to Takuya, and the younger one shook his shoulder until we all heard a sob. We all came a little closer to him, and he lifted his head to show a buch of cuts all over his face and neck. Now that I was close enough I could see others on his arms. It looked like he had lost a fight.

The one cut on his forehead was deep, and it had dry blood leading from the cut itself all the way down Takuya's neck and staining his yellow shirt. There was dirt all over his face now, and we were all silent, waiting for him to say something. None of us really knew whether to ask about how Takuya got the cuts, if he was alright or about Kia. Tommy, with his childlike nature, asked the unanimous question.

"Where's Kia?" He asked curiously. Takuya lowered his head to the ground, as if to apologize. I wasn't sure whether that meant he couldn't find her or she was dead. Him being the determined one, I'm pretty sure we all thought he meant the latter. It would explain all the cuts and things if it had been a digimon. I could feel the cold washing over me, and I wondered if the feeling of frozen water had seized the others. After Takuya got some composure, he sat up with his head hanging.

"She ran away from me. I don't know where she is." He said quietly. I felt my stomach clench, and my fists did the same.

"Why didn't you go after her?" I shouted, grabbing his shirt collar in both my hands.

"Don't you think I tried?" He retaliated, the trails of tears he had cried shone in the little light we saw.

"You obviously didn't! She doesn't run _that_ fast! She's not independant, why would she run away unless _you_ did something?" I accused. And I honestly couldn't think of any reason she would have gone off on her own. She always depended on me, and even though it was really wierd having her depend on me so much, I had gotten used to it. It was even stranger not having her here to need me. I dropped Takuya before he even got the chance to respond.

I heard him being surrounded by the others, asking him to tell them everything that had happened to him. I would've asked to, I just didn't want to hear it.

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry it took so long. I put some quotes up there. Here's the answers to all the quotes from Chapter 18: **

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, Look me in the eyes so I know you know." - The Last Night by Skillet - Takuya

"I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why." - The last Night by Skillet - Takuya

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." - Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee - JP

"The worst is over now, I wanna hold you high and steal my pain." - Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee - Zoe

"There you are, wild and free, reaching out like you needed me. A helping hand to make it right, I am holding you all through the night." - I'll be the one by the backstreet boys - Kouji

"I'll be the one, who will make all your sorrows undone." - I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys. - Takuya

"Well I guess you were lost when I met you, still there were tears in your eyes, so out of trust, and I knew, no more than mysteries and lies." - I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys. - Kouichi

"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." - Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. - JP

"I'll be the light, when you feel like there's nowhere to run." I'll be the One by the Backstreet Boys. - Kouji

**Remember, if you guess any of the quotes right you get a chapter dedicated to you and I'll throw in a one-shot.**


	23. ZOMG Just, ZOMG

**Why Me?: Chapter 23. For Celestial Writer, and Vampirehunter234!**

**

* * *

**

**Celestial writer: **I really can't answer the first part of your review without giving major spoilers... Gomen ne! You got three quotes right! You got quotes #2, #4, and #7 right! The answers will be posted next chapter, and is that another Takuya oneshot you want?

**BNKYB711: OMG!!!!!!!** You like BSB too??? YAY!!!!!!! I'm glad liked the chapter!....Even if you don't why you liked, Its all good! -Smiles and nods-.

**Yuki's Little Girl: My date fluked.** I waited for two hours out in the freezing cold before going home. Turns out he was waiting on the other side of the building. Lol I'm kinda dense sometimes ^-^''. Here's the next chappie~

Stats:  
KouKia: 7  
KouiKia: 12  
Takia: 10

Kouichi-kun is in teh lead. A lot of people think that they would be cute enough to burn the eyes.

As a friendly request, Vampirehunter234 has asked that I make Kennie do the disclaimer.

Kia: Ken.

Ken: Kia.

Kia: I heard you and Willis are good friends.

Ken: Bring that up again, and I'll go Digimon Kaiser on your ass.

Kia: What happened to being repentant about that?

Ken: Shut up.

Kia: I give you two options. Do my disclaimer, or kiss Daisuke in front of all my readers.

Ken: ...

Kia: -grabs Daisuke-

Ken: -Mumble, Mumble.-

Kia: What's that Kenmore?

Ken: What?

Kia: It's a type of vacuum, Kenneth.

Ken: My name isn't Kenneth. It's Ken.

Kia: Stop stalling.

Ken: Kia doesn't own Digimon.

Kia: If I get 4 reviews for any chapter, I will post another interlude chapter. **And there will be Yaoi! **No reviews gets nothing. One review gets an insignificant, detailless, hazy paragraph. Two reviews gets random flashes of drunk memories, three gets a foggy scene, and four reviews or more gets the whole detailed, perspectivated, yaoi-esque shebang! I'll even let you ask for some pairings of any type, yaoi, hetero, yaoi, digimon/human, digimon/digimon, you name it! No smut though. I don't write that. I imply it.

* * *

-  
**Kouichi's POV**  
--

She was still sitting on the fence. She was fighting her inner feelings of wanting to go back with them, against the feelings she understood more, which was the feeling of wanting to listen to Cherubimon. If she couldn't make up her mind soon, I wasn't sure Cherubimon would be very nice about it. She mostly spent most of the day sleeping, and crying. I was pretty impressed at her performance with the brunette boy, it was probably the most painful thing I'd ever seen, as far as I could remember.

Cherubimon chuckled. I looked over as he watched her, her back against a tree and she was crying again, with her head thrown back, leaning against the tree. I couldn't understand her importance, but at the same time I was actually very intrigued by her complete uselessness and how she managed to do things her own way despite being pointless. I sighed, how long could she hold on to her feelings of the others? I wasn't quite sure, but I knew it was only a matter of time before she ran back to either them or us.

I sighed. This probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but I continued to watch as her tears eventually led her into a fitful sleep. I wasn't quite sure why it was so aggravating for her to fall asleep, or why she would wake up in tears or screaming everytime. I used my peripheral vision to watch as Cherubimon formulated the nightmares before he somehow put them inside her head. I stared at her, as sleep consumed her and once more threw her into the horrible world of self-awareness. After a couple minutes, she reached into her knapsack to pull out her music player. After putting her headphones in she cried again.

In a sense I remembered that feeling of abandonment, like no one really understood. It was so familliar, and for a moment I felt a sense of empathy, before shaking my head to clear away the needless emotion. In only a second or two, empathy cleared way for rage. how could I feel something that linked me to something as useless as her? She was nothing very important if she wasn't already with us. I let out a sigh before looking through the portal Cherubimon was using to watch her. Ranamon came within viewing distance and Cherubimon quickly shut the portal. I still wasn't sure why, but Ranamon was still next to clueless about the girl. All that was known to Ranamon was the girls name.

-  
**Takuya's POV**  
--

I tried to think of her, and how we might be able to get by without her, without saying something corny like 'memories'. I thought long and hard on the subject but nothing came up besides reasons why we couldn't get by without her, why she was so important, how much we needed her. I looked around. Tommy had his back on the floor, with his legs on the wall. Zoe was sleeping more, snoring a little, JP next to her, was picking at his food, and Kouji was standing up, looking out one of two windows. I was sitting under the opposite window, mine faced the cliff, Kouji's faced the forest. I wondered if Bokomon and Neemon were still just outside the village.

'They really had hardly ever spoken to Kia. I wonder if something was wrong between them.' I was quiet as I thought more on the subject. After a second, Kouji lifted his head from his hand and his eyes were wide.

"Huh?" He said. After a couple seconds of him being stared at by me, Tommy and JP, he looked at the door. The anticipation didn't last long.

"**Bunny Blast**!" Came a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"**Tiny Twister!"** Came the second voice, higher pitched, moreover feminine.

The Gotsumon that had been sitting in front of the door was blasted into the wall behind us, and we saw the three digimon that had originally been with Kouji and Kia. Lopmon, Labramon and Terriermon. We all ran out, JP carrying Zoe on his back, me carrying Tommy on mine. The Gotsumon were creating defences and we needed to get out quickly. Kouji grabbed all three digimon in his arms and ran straight through the Gotsumon, JP and I close behind. We ran through the forest, now we had to search for Kia. Zoe was half-awake now, and I put Tommy down.

"Where did you see her?" JP asked me.

"Hn." Kouji said before I could reply. "Doesn't matter." And then he nodded at Labramon. Kouji pulled out a piece of pink fabric, I saw the white pattern on it.

"Kouji, why do you have a pink bandana?" Zoe asked him tiredly.

"It's Kia's." He said as Labramon sniffed around. He sniffed for a couple seconds, heading towards me. After a second he was sniffing my leg.

"_What_ exactly did you say happened when you found Kia?" JP asked. Labramon stopped sniffing me after a second and ran down the trail like a wolfhound. We chased after him for a while, I wish I could tell what Kia was doing, it might make it easier to find her. We ran for hours, chasing our only hope of finding Kia. After we got to where I had last seen her, Labramon rushed into the bushes. We all ran in after him, following the trail like it had been made only seconds ago, instead of almost an entire day.

Until he stopped.

We looked around, most of us letting out various sounds of varying amouts of confusion, sadness and anger. Labramon looked back at us, flinching away at the unhappy feelings. He started walking again, slowly, nose to the ground, straining for the scent. We all followed, wondering what had happened to make him lose the scent, but as we walked, we could all feel the ground harbouring one huge puddle. We trudged through the extremely shallow mud for a little while, until Labramon picked up her scent again, and ran a little faster.

When we came to a clearing, Labramon bolted across it faster than any of us could move, and he dove into a bush. We ran after him, just missing the bush, I ran into the forest first, and I found myself on the ground as soon as I tripped. I looked ahead to try and see Labramon, but the dog wasn't anywhere in front of me. I looked at my feet to see what I had tripped on, my eyes met with a pair of blue and pink sneakers, connected to some legs in bellbottom blue jeans, connected to a black dress with grey florals, with a white t-shirt underneath, and that in turn brought me to the head of a sleeping figure.

Kia's face was all dirty, as were her clothes, and her face was tear-stained, with cuts and bruises. A strange thought hit me. Why hadn't she woken up when I tripped over her feet? It would've woken Zoe up. The group was already surrounding her, and Kouji was the only one who seemed unhappy.

As he shook her shoulder roughly, as soon as she woke up, she bolted upright, looking straight at each of us, backing away as far as she could from us.

"Kia, don't you trust us?" Zoe asked.

"**No**!" She screamed, crying again.

"C'mon Kia, calm down and we can settle this nicely." JP tried, in a calming voice.

"No! I don't trust you!" She said angrily. All of us were shocked.

"You mean you don't like us anymore?" Tommy asked. Kia opened her mouth to respond with what was probably an angry, smartass comment.

"Stop playing around." Kouji said, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist. She looked away, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp, but all he did was hold her wrist tighter.

"Why do you care? You guys are just going to replace me with that 'Kouichi' kid! Everyone here knows I'm useless anyways!" Kouji stared at her, even from where we were, roughly a couple meters from them, we could feel the white-hot anger emanating from Kouji. Kia must have been able to feel it more than us, but she continued.

"What is your dysfunction that you can't see that?" She finished. Kouji seemed to be overflowing with anger at the moment, and we were either too hurt or too amazed to move.

"Kia. Get a grip." Kouji tried reasoning with her.

"No. **You** get a _fuc--"_ Kia was cut off mid-sentence and we were all completely shocked as Kouji did something none of us could've ever expected him to do.

* * *

Cliffy! Yay!


	24. Bad News Read Authors Notes!

**Why Me? Chapter 25.**

**

* * *

**

**vampirehunter234: **Yea, but it's okay. Well, in that case the story may or may not suck for a bit. Lol.

**KairiTakishita: **I hope you like this chap. You find out what happened here. Yea, KouiKia would be cuteness to burn lol. And yea, it's pretty hard to try and guess what'll happen with this group.

**PuppyLoveSisters:** Here's the chappie you wanted! I hope it lives up to the cliffy last chap!

**BNKYB711:** I stopped it because I'm a huge fan of cliffys. Other than that my fingers were sore and I was tired. ^-^ Glad you liked it!

**Celestial Writer:** Yea, but I got really tired and my fingers hurt. Well Kia is an option and so is Zoe. Let me know if it lives up to it's cliffy last chappie, kk?

**Pranksta-4-lyf: **Here's the next chappie! You find out what happened pretty early. Yea, I'm pretty mean. ^-^''

**DigiLoveReader**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, my story isn't nearly finished yet, so be happy!

**I don't own Digimon or any related trademarks, but I would be really stankin' rich if I did.**

* * *

Quotes.

"Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end." Angel of Darkness - Alex C.

"The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from, garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, darkness is our new kingdom." Angel of Darkness - Alex C.

"Say it if it's worth savin' me." Savin' Me - Nickelback.

"It's so sad that you're leaving, it takes time to believe it, but after all, is said and done, you're going to be the lonely one."Believe - Cher.

"And what, do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be." I'm Still Here - Jason Rzeznik(Treasure Planet).

"They can't tell me what to be, 'cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me, and their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe." I'm Still Here - Jason Rzeznik(Treasure Planet).

"Why don't tell her what's been going on? 'Cause she seems to be dreaming instead of just leavin'. If you don't have the heart to fill her in, then just step aside and let me lay it on the line, 'cause you're mine. And tonight, you don't revolve around her, you're mine." First - Lindsay Lohan.

"They can break me, make me, if they want they can chase me, love me, hate me, I don't care anymore. 'Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights, there was nothing but sad goodbyes,for me to fall through. Come true, my dreams are awakening, somebody is making me, the only one in the room, what nobody could do. Nobody 'til you." Nobody 'Til You - Lindsay Lohan.

There is 1 quote for Zoe, 4 for Kia, 1 for Takuya, and 2 for Kouji.

* * *

-  
**Zoe's POV  
**--

I watched Kia and Kouji. I was totally dumbfounded. I could bet everyone felt the same way, even Kouji had a shocked look on his face. Nobody could believe what he did, not me, not JP, Tommy, Takuya, not even Kouji or Kia. And they had been the ones who should be able to believe it, after all Kia was on the receiving end and Kouji had done it to her.

-  
**Takuya's POV  
**--

Kouji had done something I could never do. Even he seemed surprised, Kia was obviously surprised, her being a girl and all. Kia had been going on a bit of a needless rant, so I guess she had it coming, but I would've hated to be in Kouji's shoes right now.

-  
**JP's POV**  
--

I was half expecting Kia to do exactly that to Kouji. Both had wanted to get their points across, but Kouji's attempt was crazy. You're not supposed to do that, simple. If I ever did that, so many people would gang up on me. I'd probably be left 50 times worse than what I had done.

-  
**Tommy's POV**  
--

I couldn't watch the actual thing, and I had closed my eyes and covered my ears. Now that it was over, everyone was staring at Kouji and Kia. I didn't really know what was happening, or why everyone seemed to be frozen solid.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I hoped she wasn't mad. She had just been ranting for such a stupid reason, and nothing that came out of her mouth during that was true. I hoped she wouldn't hold a grudge against me for it. I couldn't even believe I had done that.

-  
**Kia's POV  
**--

The tension in the air was thick as mashed potatoes, and everyone was staring at the two of us, frozen if place, with shocked expressions. I couldn't believe he had just... Oh my god, I didn't even want to think about it. I looked up at Kouji. Damn... Everyone was silent for what felt like an hour. I was beginning to argue with myself in my mind on whether I should say anything. I felt like I was supposed to be the person to break the silence.

"Kouji..." I choked out quietly. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

"But I though boys weren't supposed to punch girls." Tommy said questioningly.

"Well, he _did_ punch me in the face, but I pretty much asked for it." I said, before turning to Kouji. "Sorry." I said. I still wasn't as cheerful or anything as they would've liked, but I'll definately think twice about going depressive on their asses again. They were still looking anxious.

"Why did you run away?" Zoe asked.I mumbled an answer, but no one seemed to hear it or they just wanted to make me tell them without messing around.

"I said, 'If I say it Kouji will probably punch me again'." I said after they had sufficiently annoyed me. Kouji seemed to get mad again, Takuya seemed to be exasperated, Tommy was looking impatiant, and Zoe was tapping her foot expectantly while JP whistled comically. "But anyways, I think I know my element." I said slowly.

"You couldn't know your own element before you get it Kia! That's not how it works." Takuya snorted.

"Think about it! It ties into our personalities! You're a complete hothead, and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you were a pyro by nature--" I tried explaining.

"I am _not_ a pyro. Or a hothead." Takuya scoffed.

"Zoe is an Airey Fairy with or without her spirit, she's calm and breezy most of the time, and at other times she can be just as destructive as a raging tornado. Plus she keeps her head in the clouds."

"I do _not_." She responded.

"Kouji has a bright personality, even if he always thinks like a pessimist." The others looked at me as if I was on crack.

"A _bright_ personality? _Kouji_? Are you _sure_ not high from smoking something?" Takuya snorted again.

"Tommy is gentle and cute, just like soft snow as it falls to the ground." I explained. "And JP is something you think is so great, until you get on his bad side."

"How do you get on the bad side of a _thunderstorm_?" Kouji scoffed sarcastically.

"Haven't you ever watched a thunderstorm, Kouji? It's really pretty, unless you get hit by lightning." I retaliated.

"Whatever." He said.

"Well, I get it. Unlike Mr _'Bright Personality'_." Takuya said laughing a little.

"So, which element do you think you're going to get Kia?" Zoe asked.

"Water!" I said happily. The others stared at me a little condescendingly.

"Sorry Kia, but I can't think of any connection between you and water." Zoe said. "But I can't really think of anything connecting you to the other 4 either."

"Kia, I think you should start thinking that maybe you don't _have_ a spirit." Kouji said, looking away. The happy mood left, and I heard the creepy voice in the back of my mind again.

"**_They don't think you're worth a spirit. To them, you probably couldn't spirit evolve even if you had one. Kia, you can show them, you can make them pay for their insolence."_** Cherubimon's voice whispered to me. "**_Prove them wrong. Make them see how you can spirit evolve, then make them beg forgiveness."_** Cherubimon's tempting voice had gone too far. I might be mad, but I didn't want to torture them. I watched as they talked amoung themselves about me, and what I would look like with a spirit, which one I would get and if I was going to get one.

I walked away. They probably thought that I was talking with them or something. As soon as I was out of sight, I looked back, then turned forwards and started running. After about 5 seconds I tripped and let out a loud squeal. I was on my stomach, staring right at Lopmon. I had tripped over Terriermon, and I quickly apologized to him as the others came to find me. They all looked incredibly angry at me. I sat up.

"_Again_?" Kouji asked, gritting his teeth together. He stepped in front of me, grabbing the collar of my shirt with both hands, lifting me up off the ground, and putting my back against a tree.

"Ungh." I grunted as my back hit the hard tree. I looked down, Kouji was staring me in the eyes and I tried my hardest to glare back, despite the height difference. I put my hands on his wrists, trying to force him to pull them away from me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Kouji yelled.

"Running away from you!" I retaliated. His face took on a shocked expression. "I'm not taking this freaking verbal abuse anymore!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I tried running again but wound up tripping on a tree root sticking out of the ground. I landed face first in the mud, but I got up and kept running.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I watched as she ran. Did we really treat her that badly? I thought of what I just did.

"Yea." I said quietly. "We did treat her pretty bad." I saw each of them nod their heads one by one. I turned back to look at where she had run into the forest, and I started moving in that direction before Zoe grabbed my wrist.

"No. She needs to be alone for a bit." She said. Like hell I'd believe that, Kia only followed me because she figured we could both be alone, but still have eachother. I pulled my wrist away from her.

"Like hell. I need to go get her." I growled at her, before running off. I jumped over the root she had tripped over, and Lopmon and Terriermon did the same. I ran for a bit, until I got to the road. I paused, this wasn't good, I couldn't be sure if she had ran straight across or followed the road. Labramon stumbled behind me and then started following the dirt road with his nose to the ground. After taking three sniffs, he bolted. I followed through the twists and turns of the road.

After a bit, he put on some speed and ran a corner. I soon heard a loud '_Oof_' as I turned the corner. Labramon was sitting on Kia's back, and she was facedown in the dirt. I couldn't tell if she was awake or if she hit her head, her hair covered her face. I kneeled down next to her, offering her a hand. After Labramon got off her back, she tried getting up fast enough to run, but I tackled her myself.

Once I pinned her, I glared. Why does she insist on being so immature?

"Go away, Kouji." She said, wrapping her arms around my elbow and rolling, so that she then had me pinned. An eerie fog rolled in quickly, changing everything into black, and Kia stood up, leaving me behind as she walked towards a large clown digimon. "Cherubimon." She said quietly as she used her short dress to curtsy. I heard a deep laugh bubbling up from the digimon's throat.

4 legendary warriors appeared around us. A mostly green digimon with mirrors on it's forearms and in place of it's face spoke.

"**I am Mercurimon. Legendary Warrior of Steel. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Milady**." He said. And they all began introducing themselves to her.

"**Girl**." Grumblemon glared at her.

"Thunder-Thighs." Kia glared back.

"**I am Arbormon. Warrior of Wood."** Said a digimon that seemed to be made entirely out of wood. He bowed to her quickly.

"**Duskmon of Darkness."** The last digimon greeted harshly, glaring at me for some reason.

"**_Kia Leigh Yori. Are you ready to follow us?"_** Cherubimon asked her. She nodded, not seeming to acknowledge me.

"Kia, what the hell?" I asked grabbing her shoulder, turning her around so that she had to face me. I tried to look her in the eyes, but they were unfocused and cloudy. I wish I could've understood what was going on in her head all the time. Maybe then it wouldn't have been like this.

* * *

Another Cliffy! I did this mostly to be mean. Plus I thought it was a good point to end the chapter at.

**_Important Author's Note!!_**

**_My right hand was burned, and I can't really type much, So I'll need to put the story on hold until it doesn't hurt to move my hand anymore. I can't type with my left hand. I'm really sorry. I was working on the interlude chapter and a couple oneshots. I really can't write anything now. I was cooking, and I left the metal fork I was using too close to the burner while the hot dogs cooked. After they were finished, I grabbed the fork, but I really couldn't touch it because it was too hot. Now I have a burn. Sorry guys!_**

**_Sincerely, Kia L Yori._**


	25. Interlude 2

**Why Me: Interlude chapter 24.**

* * *

**Okay, my hand still hurts a lot, but it wasn't as bad as I've had before. I just have a small mark from the burn underneath my thumb. No biggie. And Chapter 26 will be up tonight or tommorow.**

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

The battle between Willis and Ken was getting really amusing, although I was vaguely wondering if I should break it up soon. Davis came up to Willis and started yelling at him for hitting on 'His Girl', even though Ken was most obviously male. I wondered if Davis had maybe mistaken Ken for Kari. After all that is what Davis usually called her, even though she was dating TK. I laughed at the thought.

"_Hmm_?" Matt asked.

"Oh, just thinking that Davis is drunk enough that he probably mistook Ken for Kari." I explained. Matt chuckled at my theory. I laughed until Davis started beating on Willis, so I ran over to grab the blonde as he started hitting back.

Willis nailed me in the face before I got to him, and then the brunette boy who had just come into the restaraunt-bar pulled me away before I got the chance to be used as a landing for the two fighters as Davis tackled Willis. After a couple shots these guys had gone from competitive to outright violent. The brunette had me under the arms and was bringing me to a booth away from the fighting boys.

I sat down on the edge of the seat. I hadn't really taken any damage, I just bit my lip, so I was pretty fine. A trail of blood dripped down from the corner of my mouth to my chin. The brunette boy grabbed a napkin and held it to my face. I looked up at him. He had warm brown eyes and wore goggles over his hat.

_'How strange..._' I thought. _'Who wears goggles and a hat?_'

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked while holding the napkin to my bloody lip.

"My name's Takuya Kanbara, and yours?"

"No, my name's definately _not_ Takuya. It's Kia Yori actually."

"_What?"_

"Nevermind." I said. Takuya pushed away the two boys who were still fighting as they came over around us. Davis and Willis each had a black eye, it looked like Willis had gotten a chipped tooth, Davis had a bloody nose, and both had bit their lips.

"I'm going to go stop them." I said, before wrapping my arms around Willis' shoulders and tackling him to the ground. Several times I got the wind knocked out of me, Willis even kicked me between the legs. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking the beating with small whimpers and gasps. He kicked me again, then repeated. I definately wasn't a guy, but it still hurt like hell. He ebowed me in the side and rolled over so that I was on the floor and he was on top of me. I could hear some drunks cheering for the fight, some even catcalling me. I tried to ignore them, but as we rolled to the side, one of them kicked me in the side and I lost my grip on Willis.

I opened my eyes and stumbled to my feet, looking at Willis marching over to Davis, who was forcfully trying to kiss Ken against his will. I handed my camera to Takuya, telling him to take pictures about yaoi. He looked a little shocked, and I hoped I didn't scare him, but I had to help Ken. I went up to Davis and slapped him across the face.

"**God!** Davis can't you understand? That isn't Kari! IT. IS. _KE-. -EN_." I watched as Willis came up to Davis to start beating on him again. I tried yelling at Willis again, but all he did was let out a simple _'I know._' when I told him Ken was male. I stared. I honestly had no idea that Willis was into yaoi. I watched as he beat on Davis for hitting on Ken, but then Willis gave up and even though I saw it, everything went really fast and Willis Kissed Davis on the lips, causing Davis to stare at him in shock.

I hoped that Takuya Kanbara was taking _lots_ of pictures of this.


	26. Salt In The Wound

Why Me?: Chapter 26.

-  
Kia's POV --

I sat quietly, watching the swirls of purple caressing over my bare arms and neck. Cherubimon approached me, I stared directly into his haunting yellow eyes breifly before resuming watch of the mist on my skin. I heard him chuckle as I shivered from the icy haze brushing against my skin. With a huge sweep of his hand, Cherubimon created a breeze that blew the mist away from me, I nodded as thanks for the gesture.

"You will stay with Mercurimon. He will help you." I shook my head, and Cherubimon seemed frustrated. "What?"

"I wanna go back." I said softly. I watched as his ears twitched, and the pacman grin disappeared from cherubimon's spherical head.

I looked at my feet, hoping he wasn't too mad. After all, I didn't need to be a digimon to feel the aura of power surrounding the large rabbit digimon.

"Why? All they ever did was hurt you. They laughed at you, they are going to replace you, they don't think anything of you. How could you want to help them?" Cherubimon said darkly.

"Yea, but I feel so out of place here." I said. "Zoe knows how I feel. She's just like me."

"No. She's angry at you. She believes you're doing this just to play games. She doesn't understand a single thing about you. She can't learn from experience, she has been ostrasized and alienated just as you have, but she continues to force you to continue living in those feelings." Cherubimon countered. "Can't you feel the hate between you both? I can sense it. I see how much you hate them."

"It's not my fault!" I said, bursting into tears. "It's not hate, I'm just a little jealous." I tried reasoning with myself.

"Is that all?" He said, showing an upset face. "Can't you feel the immensity of your own emotions? Don't you understand theirs?"

"I can, and I always feel completely overwhelmed, but I don't understand them at all. I hope their not worried." I mumbled.

"I hope they are." Cherubimon laughed. "Don't they deserve to be worried? To go through how you felt when you thought they had died? Don't you want them to care about you?"

"Yea. I do want them to worry. They don't know the stress. I want them to care!" I yelled, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Look." Cherubimon said, gesturing towards a mirror-like portal. Through it, I saw Kouji, Zoe, JP, Takuya and Tommy. All were searching for me.

"Ugh! Why do we have to keep searching? If she wants to go away, she can stay wherever she is!" Zoe complained.

"Shut up. We're searching because as much as we hate looking, we still need her." Kouji snapped.

"What's your issue Kouji? She's not that big of a deal, is she?" Zoe continued her whining.

"Well, I'm worried about her." Tommy said. I felt my heart lift.

"Well, if I see her, I'm going to beat the crap out of her! Why is she playing these games?" Zoe kept it up.

"Shut up, Zoe." Kouji told her.

"Well, none of us would have to do any of this if she hadn't run off in the first place." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You guys, I think Z has a point." JP backed her up.

"Just shut up." Kouji snapped at them.

"Well geez, Kouji. You don't need to be so grouchy about it. We're searching, and that's all we can d--" Takuya got cut off as Kouji nailed him in the face.

"Well if you shut up, maybe we can actually find something." Kouji said coldly.

"I'm getting kinda tired." Tommy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Then give up and go sit with those two." Kouji said, pointing at JP and Zoe.

"We need to sleep, Kouji, we can hardly see anymore." Takuya said in his whiny voice.

"Whatever." Kouji said quietly, abandoning the search efforts to make a fire. Did they really care that little about whether I was alright or not? Even if I know I'm okay, it hurt to know they didn't want to know it.

"I'm just being selfish." I said quietly. And I believed it, it seemed so much easier to believe when I said it out loud. Surely they must hate me for doing this, but I don't want to do something so bad that they'll hate me even more. I looked up a Cherubimon. "What should I do?"

"Forget about them, they'll only hurt you." Cherubimon had changed his voice, and what was a rough, deep drowl, was now soft and kind, somewhat feminine. It's how I always pictured my Mama's voice to be like.

"Alright. I'll stay with Mercurimon."

-  
Mercurimon's POV --

"Hush now." I said, trying to relieve the tension growing between them all. "Must you act like animals?"

"Y'all should just shut up and let me see her! How can y'all ever expect me to help you with her, if I can't even see her face, Suga'?" Ranamon argued.

"Calm down, Milady. Thou shalt see the young girl's face at thine own time." I calmed.

"Mercurimon, you are only so calm because you are to be around her so much." Arbormon stated. "You shall see her so much that even now, her face means nothing."

"That be true, Thine girl means nothing to me." I responded, walking away.

-  
Kouji's POV --

I couldn't sleep. Mind you, it wasn't like I wanted to anyways. I couldn't get her out of my mind. How was she? How come she did this? Why didn't she tell us? How long did she feel like that? I couldn't stop thinking about thousands of questions.

'Why didn't she tell me?' I thought. I bet Takuya knew something that no one else did, after all, why else would he have been so upset? He probably knew more than any of us. Why hasn't he told me? Or any of us, don't we all deserve to know?

I sat up, Takuya was on watch. He turned around at the sound of shuffling feet as I walked towards him and sat down. I decided to skip any shit and get to the point.

"You know something." I said it as a statement, not a question.

"No, why would you think that?" He said pretty apathetically, resuming his stare into the fire. I stared at him, tring to find some hint in his face that he was lying.

"What happened when you went to get Kia?" I said harshly.

"Well, I found her after a day, and then she got mad at me for not coming for her earlier and refused to come back." Takuya said quickly.

"Like hell! I'm not going to believe that. Why the hell did you come back crying?" I spat. I refused to believe that he just left her. "I can't believe the others fell for that. What exactly did she say?" He shook his head, and I grabbed his shirt collar. "Look, I don't give a damn, if I need to take over your watch duty because I punched the crap out of you. So tell me the goddamn truth." Takuya sighed and looked away. I punched him and stood up. "Jackass." I muttered, walking over to where I had been trying to sleep before.

-  
Kouichi's POV --

I had come up to her, and standing behind her after Cherubimon left, I stared at her back. I was ordered to keep watch over her for a small amount of time. I was pretty sure she didn't know I was there, or she didn't care if I saw her at her weakest.

"Do they really care?" She asked bitterly. I wasn't sure if she had directed the question at me, or if she had meant for it to stay hanging in this dark place. She didn't say anything for about a moment or two, so I figured it must be for me. She jumped when she heard my voice.

"Who?" I asked. To be honest I didn't want to get closer to her. In fact, I really wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. She jumped, but I ignored that fact.

"No one." She answered after a moment's hesitation. "Why are you here?"

"I've been asked to watch over you for now." I replied. I had to keep it strictly business with her, otherwise I could wind up with a connection with her.

"Oh. Alright." She said before turning around. I refused to say anything more to her. I calmed down, not quite sure how I had become so tense in the first place. She took out her music player, turning it to some song, then listening to it.

I soon heard a quiet whimpering noise. Nothing too hard to understand, but not loud enough to be heard without trying.

"Why is it always like this?" She whispered into her arm. She had brought her nees up and now her arms rested upon them, with her whispering into her arms. I quieted down to listen to her quiet mumblings. "I never keep any friends." Her sobs began again. I looked on as she bit her arm to keep from crying. I watched intently no matter what she did, really.

'No. I can't get attached. She's fragile enough to die in the first battle.' I thought. 'And she will die in her first battle.' 


	27. Pressure Wash!

**Why Me?: Chapter 27 For Celestial Writer!**

**

* * *

**

**BNKYB711:** I've been writing this since around Mid-November, I think. Cool, I wish I had a laptop, good luck with your story too! Yea, my hand is better! Glad to see your back, Buddy.

**Pranksta-4-Lyf: **Yea, I tried to keep the personality conflict between them. I could bet that no matter what happens, they'll always fight, so I try to keep them as In-character as possible. Yea, my burn hurts a lot. It still does, but I'll live, it's not as bad as the last time I burned my hand. This time it's only first degree. ^-^' I can be a walking accident sometimes lol. I even poured boiling water over my hand a few times, like yesterday. I'll live!

**DigiLoveReader:** Actually, I may or may not find another digimon for my Beast Spirit, I'm definately keeping Ranamon, but I'll be making some minor changes. I'll probably do the same thing with Calmaramon. I don't know though. If you have a suggestion for a good beast spirit, I'll definately be flattered to hear it! I'm flattered you think I should get a pretty Beast spirit! Thank you! My burn is pretty good, just spilled some boiling water over my hand last night, but I've done it before, so it's all good! You were the first person to use my name to adress me instead of my character!!!!! ^____________^ Thank you so much!!! -Offers hugs-

**PuppyLoveSisters: **Yes, I think he may, although there isn't really anything with Kouji or the others in this chapter, lol!

**AnimeLightPrincess:** Alright! I shall add your vote!!! Personally, I'm not that big on TakUmi, or KoZumi, or KoiZumi for that matter, but I really love JunZumi. Hey, we all have our opinions, and it's all good. I'm sorry if you don't like JunZumi! I'm in love with it, so there'll probably be some in this story. No offence, I respect that you like KoZumi and Takumi. I'll just smile and nod. It's all good!

**Celestial Writer: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you! Now I feel kinda bad... Yea, it was pretty dark... I didn't really notice when I wrote it lol! And sorry, I forgot to dedicate the chapter lol. And I posted the answers in this chapter.

**Since I forgot to answer reviews the last couple chapters, here's the replys: **

**Chapter 25:**

**SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe:** Yes, the votes are still up, I'll add in your vote for KouKia!

**Celestial Writer:** Yea, drunks can be dorks sometimes, lol. Oh yea, they will get it from her when they're sober. Or hungover. -Evil Grin-.

**Chapter 24:**

**DigiLoveReader: **Of Course you can vote, it'll be up for quite a while! So, that's a vote for TaKia, right? And I'm glad you still think it's good!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **He tried to, no one can say he didn't try. Lol.

**3Luna21:** I'm glad you squirmed in excitment! I squealed with happiness when I read all the really nice reviews!

**PuppyLoveSisters:** Yea, I'm great now! Yea, he punched her, I was going to make it so he took her shoulders and shook her, maybe slap her, but I figure: 'Hey, Kouji punches Takuya, and he probably doesn't interact with girls as much as everyone thinks, sooo...' And it kinda flowed from there.

**Celestial Writer: **You got four quotes right, here's the ones: 1Kouji - yes 3kia - yes 5Kia - yes 6kia - yes. And You can tell me what kind of oneshot you want, I won't just assume it this time, sorry! And your first oneshot is almost done!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not Digimon, not Takuya, not (The unlawfully Sexy)Kouji, not (The Uber-Kawaii)Kouichi, or (The Sexy Voice Of)Danny Fernandes.

**Votes are still welcome, I'll even accept second choices now, in which case, I'll add .5 votes! So if you've already voted, go ahead and vote again. As for when I add the poll result, I add them to what there was last time I tallyed results. So even though let's say it was 3-7-7. and I got a reviewer vote for one, I'll not only add the reviewer vote, but I'll add the results from the poll in my 'File, even if they've already been counted. I know it's horribly unfair, but I really don't mind. You can actually vote in the poll more than once if you're logged out. I accept Anon reviews as well, you know.**

**Stats~**

**KouKia(Kouji x Kia) - 11  
KouiKia(Kouichi x Kia) - 18  
TaKia(Takuya x Kia) - 16**

**So far, Kouichi and Kia are kicking majorly. Meanwhile, Takuya, is kicking sufficiently less ass. Kouji is currently being the ass getting kicked. Personally, I'd add my vote for Kouji, but I can't do that, so no biggie, I like all three anyways. **

* * *

-  
**Unknown POV  
**--

I watched the darkness seep from her very skin, as she became more and more consumed by despair and rage. She had begun to question herself, and it would not be long before she lost her mind trying to choose sides. I felt bad for her, wishng I could take away even a fraction of her turmoil. She hardly slept, and when she did, Cherubimon forced nightmares into her mind, skewering any positivity that might still be left inside her heart.

I stroked the place on the crystal where he face appeared. The crystal that allowed me to watch over her, my only connection to anything outside this prison. The crystal was clear, minus the image that appeared to be inside of it, it had the shape of a crystalised diamond, except a little more rounded. Her tears snuck out the corner of her eyes, and I desperately wished that I could show her how evil Cherubimon had become, and to warn her against listening to him.

"**_Ophanimon._**" Cherubimon greeted me, as I put away the crystal.

"**_Cherubimon, change back to yourself! This is not like you!_**" I said firmly.

"_**How can you say that? I am me**."_ He began to respond to my statements once more, as Ranamon entered the room, with a quick, but deep bow to Cherubimon and myself, she stated her issue.

"**My lord and master, Cherubimon, I am confused as to why I'm banned from seeing that little Suga' in the other room there. I was wondering if y'all had something to put in?**" She politely complained. Even from such a distance as I was, I could feel the anger she generated through each word, pouring both respect and annoyance into every one.

Cherubimon glanced into his own crystal, similar to my own, but his was spherical, with jagged points coming out the top and bottom to form bases. All of the Celestial Digimon had a Rose Diamond, as the crystals were referred to. The light from my entrapment glinted off the crystal, sending rainbows throughout the room. He stared into the crystal, pondering over the benefits of letting the embodiment of water collide with the human girl she was meant to be a part of.

"**_Go. Convince her to stay._**" he said, laughing in the usual tone. I watched as the water spirit grinned and ran off, to go see the poor girl.

"**_You're going to destroy her mind! Stop this Cherubimon_**!" I threatened him.

"**_Two down. Five to go."_** He burst from quiet chuckling to full-blown laughter. He left the area I was being held in, so I again took out my own Rose Diamond and watched the scene take place.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

The music lasted in my ears until a girl digimon came around me and started irritating Duskmon. I'd never seen her before, and she wasn't exactly friendly-looking, so I ignored them and rolled onto my side, facing away from them, without even glancing at her face.

I heard their yelling, well, her yelling and Duskmon's calm answers. I sighed, trying to drown them out with louder songs. I closed my eyes, listening to the sexy voice of Danny Fernandes in my ears, lulling me to sleep. I was almost ther too, when I felt someone shaking my shoulder, yelling at me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Duskmon shaking my shoulder, and the digimon girl yelling at me.

"What?" I sat up and asked, I was kind of irritable, after not sleeping in quite a while. I looked up into the digimon girl's red eyes, contrasting to green of her skin, and the blue of her complex swimsuit. I looked at her, staring for about a minute or two, she was talking, albeit I didn't really listen. I paid more attention to her physically, but not sexually. She wore what seemed to be some sort of blue conch shell on her head, she had fins instead of ears, one set of lashes was longer, and trailed down her cheek. Her forearms were encased in something like what she had on her head, but these looked more like gloves, as her fingers came out the ends, and she had blue bracelets on her ankles.

_'Wow, she has a theme going on here, she's all green and blue, plus those red gems on her head and arm shells._' I thought. Even with her complicated costume, oddly colored skin, and fins, I couldn't help but to be drawn back to her face.

"**Did y'all hear a word I said, Suga'**?" She asked, getting angry. Now that I really paid attention, she was familliar now, but I couldn't remember where I might have seen her.

"No, sorry. who are you?" I asked, before realizing part of the reason she was so familliar. "That's _it_! Something to do with _water_!" I said, jumping to my feet. I saw her cross her arms and scoff at me for my imputence, but I really couldn't care less.

"**Well, Dearie, I'd say y'all could care less about who I am**." She said, I reached out, offering to shake her hand.

"I'm sorry, I kinda went on a different thought train there, I'm Kia Yori." I said quietly. I saw her sigh and extend her hand, hovering it next to mine as she introduced herself. '_Why does everyone say "I could care less" when they mean to say they don't care at all? It makes no sense!'_

"**Ranamon, spirit of water.**" She then grabbed my hand and I had to shield my eyes from the light that began seeping throught our fingers. I held my breath as a tingly feeling spread through my arm, and our left arms began colliding and the tingly feeling engulfed my body as Ranamon's and our bodies became one person.

Once I was myself again, but in Ranamon's body, it felt pressured, like my whole body was being pressure washed from every angle. The watery feeling surrounding me was so dense that I felt like I was going to drown, I couldn't breathe for a bit, and then everything let loose. I felt completely numb inside, but everything on the outside felt hypersensitive. I didn't just feel the mist around me, I sensed it, I controlled it.

I opened my mouth to breathe in, but it didn't feel like my outer body was copying everything I did, it felt like I had just opened my mouth. There was no costume, no trick, but not only could I feel like I only had one body, instead of an inner self and physical self, I felt each string of data, meshing with my inside. There was no more me and her, just me. I hesitated, feeling so much that I couldn't even begin to try thinking about it.

I sat down, feeling the power rush through every part of me. I couldn't feel self-concious, I just knew that if I wore this outfit as a human I would feel very exposed. However I didn't feel exposed, I felt powerful, and very protected. Every skin cell of my self tingled with power and I had to take a minute to concentrate. I briefly wondered how the others managed to stay so focused when they found their spirits.

I took in a deep breath, relishing the way the cold mist felt to my new form, I tried to concentrate, to try talking.

"**Ho-- _Ly_**." I said quietly and breathlessly, but it didn't feel like I was the only one speaking. I heard my voice and Ranamon's, intertwining to make the word, but only hers was heard. I even felt my throat vibrating, I felt my lips move, but I didn't hear my own voice.

"**I see that thou hast gained thine own spirit, Milady."** Said Mercurimon, appearing out of nowhere. I had to control myself to stop from doing things without thinking. As much as I figured it would be okay to let loose and jump around clapping my hands and squealing, I had to fight back the urge to do wierder things that this body wanted to do. If I let my body do as it wanted, I had a feeling it would be like sitting in the back seat of a van on auto pilot going at 200mph.

I had to concetrate on forming each syllable independantly in order to speak. It was pretty difficult.

"**Is. This. Al--. Ways. So. Diff--. I--. Cult. Suga'?"** I asked, adding the last word not of my own free will. However, my fractured sentence apparently amusing Mercurimon greatly. I watched closely, it was becoming a chore to be like this, wearing down on every bit of self-control that I had.

After a second, I felt everything get pressurized again, but only for a moment as the data strings flew next to me, forming Ranamon, once again her own self. I collapsed onto the ground, I couldn't even lift myself up right now.

"**What the hell happened, Suga'?"** Ranamon yelled at Mercurimon. "**Did we just Spirit Evolve?"** She continued. I was too tired to even recognize her voice as positive or negative, I just knew she was as tired as I was. I closed my eyes and after a sec, I heard a small thud, but I really couldn't even open my eyes to see what it was.

I quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

**Here are the quotes from a few chappies ago! New quotes next chap.**

"Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end." Angel of Darkness - Alex C. Kouji.

"The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from, garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, darkness is our new kingdom." Angel of Darkness - Alex C. Kia.

"Say it if it's worth savin' me." Savin' Me - Nickelback. Kia.

"It's so sad that you're leaving, it takes time to believe it, but after all, is said and done, you're going to be the lonely one."Believe - Cher. Takuya.

"And what, do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be." I'm Still Here - Jason Rzeznik(Treasure Planet). Kia.

"They can't tell me what to be, 'cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me, and their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe." I'm Still Here - Jason Rzeznik(Treasure Planet).

"Why don't tell her what's been going on? 'Cause she seems to be dreaming instead of just leavin'. If you don't have the heart to fill her in, then just step aside and let me lay it on the line, 'cause you're mine. And tonight, you don't revolve around her, you're mine." First - Lindsay Lohan. Zoe.

"They can break me, make me, if they want they can chase me, love me, hate me, I don't care anymore. 'Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights, there was nothing but sad goodbyes,for me to fall through. Come true, my dreams are awakening, somebody is making me, the only one in the room, what nobody could do. Nobody 'til you." Nobody 'Til You - Lindsay Lohan. Kouji

**Remember, if you guess, I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and you'll win yourself a oneshot!!**


	28. Milady Fair and Milady Fish

**Why Me?: Chapter 28**

* * *

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Not exactly, Lol. Here's the next chapter.

**PuppyLoveSisters: **Okay, in order to keep Liz-chan happy, how about I put in four votes for Kouji, and another vote in for Takky? I have a question, do all four of you guys read this story? I'm completely flattered that you like it! And as for last chapter, it was kinda like the Biomerge Digivolution in Tamers.

**3Luna21: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'll add your vote in for KouKia!

**Finn: **No, it's not too late, I'll announce the winner when it's over, so no worries. I'm glad the story is at least interesting enough to hold your interest!

**Celestial Writer:** In a sense it was more like the Biomerging in Tamers. It was difficult to try and write because A.) I've never Biomerged before, and B.) All of the DigiDestined got their Spirit Evolutions in Spirit Form. It was hard to think of what would happen if they were in Digimon Form. You find out why it was like that in this chapter. I finished your first oneshot, and I'm really sorry about it, it didn't come out the way I planned, so I'm pretty sad about that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Important: I might not be updating for a bit. I'm kinda sick and I haven't eaten in a couple days, so I'll be recovering for a bit, sorry. I'm also planning a story based off the song 'Nymphetamine' by Cradle Of Filth.**

* * *

Quotes:

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?" Somewhere Only We Know - Keane.

"So tell me when, you're gunna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." Somewhere Only We Know - Keane.

"Truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects.

"Now you'll never see, what you've done to me, you can take all your memories, their no good to me." Gives You Hell - The All-Americal Rejects.

"Here's all you're lies, you can look me in the eyes, with the sad, sad look that you wear so well." Gives You Hell - The All-Americal Rejects.

"She wants to shine, forever in time, she is so driven, she's always mine." God Is A Girl - Groove Coverage.

"Clearly and free, she wants me to be a part of the future, a girl like me." God Is A Girl - Groove Coverage.

"Do you know what if feels like, loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?" Do You Know - Enrique Iglesias.

"Birds flying south's a sign of changes, at least you can predict this every year. Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly. I can't get her to speak. Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us, I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me." Do You Know - Enrique Iglesias.

"Look in your eyes to see something about me, I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give."Do You Know - Enrique Iglesias.

"Somewhere they're speaking, it's already coming and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it, unless you were fed it, now you're here and you don't know why." Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon.

"You howl and listen, listen and wait for, the echoes of angels, that won't return." Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon.

**There is 3 Kouji-quotes, 4 Takuya-quotes, 2 Kia-quotes, 2 Kouichi-quotes, 1 Ranamon-quote, and 1 JP-quote.**

**Sorry, there's a lot of quotes this chap.**

* * *

-  
**A day later,  
Kouji's POV**  
--

I poked the fire, almost stabbing it in my anger. I'd been getting really angry at little things lately, sometimes for no reason at all. It was eating away at me, and I had no idea what to do.

_'I should've never gotten so close to her._' I thought. _'I shouldn't take my chances with these guys either._' I looked around as they slept. After I got bored, I laid on my back and stared at the moons. According to Bokomon, they were the Cherubimoon, the Seraphimoon, and the Ophanimoon. Pink, yellow, and green. I guessed that the green was the Cherubimoon, yellow was the Seraphimoon, and pink as the Ophanimoon. On the other hand, I really couldn't care less.

_'Kia should be laying here, trying to take pictures of it in the sky_.' I thought grimly. _'If she had known about the three moons while in possesion of a camera, she'd be trying to bend over backwards to take pictures._' I almost smirked at the thought. Almost. I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her.

"Kouji." I heard Zoe's voice.

"Hn?" I replied.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Shut up." She was silent for a while.

"Why do you always get so angry? She'll come back, we just need to leave her alone."

"No. She's not coming back unless I make her. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I know her pretty well."

"_What_, were you friends _before_ you came here? Did you make her spill her _guts_ to you on the Trailmon to get to the Digital World? Or did she just _happen_ to tell you every last detail about her, every chance she got?" I snapped. "She's not like that, so don't think I'll believe you if even think of saying yes."

"Still, I know my fair share about her." Zoe reasoned back.

"I'll bet you _don't_."

"And if I _do_?" She smiled, poking me in the side of my arm.

"Then you can go suck an egg." I replied, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. If you're up, you can keep guard."

"You'd do that to a _girl_?"

"Shut up." I said walking away. "And yeah, I did it to Kia all the time." Soon I couldn't hear her yelling at me, her voice drowned by my frantic breaths as I burst into a run.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I still laid where I had fallen, not bothering to move, no one bothering to move me. It was all fine and dandy.

That wasn't what I had thought Spirit Evolution would feel like, if that was what had happened. Who knows what had happened? I honestly wasn't sure if Mercurimon held an answer for me, but I had to find out. I stood up, getting ready to look for the steel digimon.

"How can it be so hard to find someone, when all there is, is mist and space?" I asked myself. "I don't know _how_, but this searching is getting to be a real pain in my -- _Mercurimon_!" I call as I saw the digimon talking to Cherubimon. I quickly curtsied to the rabbit, then turned to Mercurimon. I opened my mouth to talk, but Cherubimon started speaking before I got a chance to.

"**_Hello, Crescemon_**." Cherubimon greeted cheerily.

"What?" I asked, looking at him strangely. "Is that who I Spirit Evolved to?"

"**No. Milady Fair did not Spirit Evolve. Instead, Milady Fair, and Milady Fish somehow became one. Thine actions are still unbeknownst to me**." Mercurimon explained.

"But whatever it was, I somehow digivolved to Whatever-Random-Digimon?" I asked, rather confused.

"**Crescemon. All though you will need to have much more practice, Milady Fair**." Mercurimon said.

"**_Mercurimon, you will supervise her as she completes this practice."_** Cherubimon ordered before vanishing.

"**Yes, Milord Cherubimon.**" Mercurimon bowed, then turned to me. "**We shalt call upon thine Watery Mistress, and thou shall repeat thine actions**." He held out his arm mirror, and I gently placed my hand upon it, walking with him. After about five minutes, he dropped my hand, and walked up to the water digimon.

"**Good evening, Fish Princess**." Mercurimon greeted her. I watched as she glared at me, at least it seemed like a glare. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was staring at me intensely.

"**Hello, Dearie**." She replied. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, so I just waved meekly. She scoffed, and started examining herself in Mercurimon's arm. Mercurimon then placed his hand on my back and pushed me towards Ranamon. I felt the same pressurized feeling again, our bodies colliding into one. I shouted our name, something I hadn't noticed I did last time.

"**Crescemon**!" We yelled. I focused quietly on everything. Trying to pinpoint what fe;lt so strange being like this. I noticed the crowded feeling.

"**How is it, Lady Crescemon?**" Mercurimon asked. I was about to answer, but something didn't want me to. I fought to open my mouth.

"_It's crowded Suga'. Why are y'all doing this to me?"_ Said a voice in the back of my mind.

_'What?'_ I thought. Then it hit me. I wasn't alone in this body, Ranamon was here to.

"_We need to work together. We fight for control_." I reasoned. "_That's what makes it so difficult_." I didn't audibly speak, but Ranamon heard it anyways.

"_What do you mean, Girlie? This is my body, I can do whatever I want to with it_." Ranamon complained back to me in our head.

"_I have just as much control over our body as you do_." I stated. "**I'll prove it, try and do something**."

"_Why should I? You're the one in my body_." She thought to me. I started moving our right arm, while she resisted me and tried to keep it down.

"_I told you_." I thought simply.

"**Are you going to awswer the question, Milady?"** Mercurimon asked.

_'We need to get along._' I thought.

_'Forget it, Girlie!_' And we were back the way we were. The pressure vanished. I was on my hands and knees on the ground, as Ranamon was slouching over to regain her breath.

I stood up quickly.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" I asked her rudely.

"**My problem? You're the only one with a problem, Suga!"** Ranamon argued.

"I don't _think_ so!" I yelled back. God, she was getting annoying.

* * *

I**'m again, really sorry about getting sick, but I need to rest. I've been to school the last two days when I shouldn't've. I even threw up twice on Monday. Not my week.**


	29. Look What Love Gave Us?

**Why Me?: Chapter 29.**

**

* * *

**

**DigiLoveReader: **I was quite... flattered with your comments, I was a little taken aback at you being 'My Biggest Fan', but it's all good! I'm sorry, and I don't mean to offend you, but I feel very uncomfortable giving out my email, and besides that, Fan Fiction Dot Net makes you write anything with at 'DotCom' the way I wrote it earlier, so I didn't get your email. If I do contact you, it will be by PMing, as I don't like to email people I'm not overly knowledgable about. No offence!

**3Luna21: **You're welcome to read the fic, I'm thinking it, as well as my 'Ice Over An Angelic Heart(LuceMoki)' can bunch of new series that will look into the possibilities of the characters lives after this story, although they'll probably have absolutely nothing to do with eachother ^^'' I'm glad you were okay with the break, but truth is, I get nervous when I leave my stories alone without writing anything for more than a few hours. I have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, so, It's amoung many other things that I get obsessed about.

**PuppyLoveSisters: **Poor Lizzie-chan, She okay? I'm feeling better, but I would've liked some OJ, lol. I got Root Beer instead, so I guess I'm not complaining. I'm completely flattered that you all read this! Do you find it too personal if I ask for the age group? Just as in the Youngest age and the oldest age, I don't need names, it's just for reference, you know?

**Celestial Writer: **Sorry, only two right this time, but it's still something. I've been realizing that I've been basing these off the characters where I'm putting them in future chapters. I'm so sorry! My mind got completely carried away with that, plus I won't put so many quotes. I'm currently working on a Kouichi oneshot, so as soon as I'm done, I'll be back to working on here and yours! I'm really sorry the chapter was so short, I wanted to get it out before my Mama confined me to my computerless room.

**BNKYB711: **It does suck, I hack my lungs out a lot and it hurts to breathe, but we always gotta look on the brightside, right? I got this chapter out! Happy Valentines Day to you to, I really like Valentines, but good luck even if you don't! And I'm glad you loved it!

**Yuki's Little Girl:** I'm better than yesterday! I'm still hacking up crazy stuff, but I'm all good! Here's the next one!

* * *

Lopmon: Kia?

Kia: Hmm?

Lopmon: Why'd you run away to Cherubimon?

Kia: Well, you see, there's this thing called a 'strike' that you really need to compare it to.

Kouji: You ran away so you could ask for more money.

Kia: No! Unfair treatment!

Kouji: Whatever.

Kia: What's your problem?

Zoe: He's just jealous.

Kouji: Of what?

Zoe: Of Takuya.

Kia: I have no participation in this. I know where it's going.

Kouji: Why would I be jealous of that hot-head?

Kia: Oh no.

Zoe: He kissed Kia first.

Kouji: What the hell!!

Kia: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

It's going to start being just one or two quotes each chapter.

**"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?"** Somewhere Only We Know - Keane. Kouji.

**"So tell me when, you're gunna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."** Somewhere Only We Know - Keane. Takuya.

"**Truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."** Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects. Kia.

These are three answers to last chapters quotes.

* * *

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

The sun was coming up now, as I walked through a small village. It was similar to the Gotsumon Village we had been stuck in a couple days ago. I looked at the sky, hoping to see something besides green and brown. I gave up after a while, the sun blazing into my eyes, so instead I looked at the ground. There were some flowers growing along the edge of the road, but I ignored them as I continued walking.

After a while, I heard quick breaths, and I looked behind me to see Terriermon, Lopmon and Labramon following me, looking completely wasted. I felt bad, like I had overworked my own dog at home. I sighed, walking to the side of the road and leaning against a tree.

"Thank you, Kouji." Lopmon said, tiredly. I just sighed and closed my eyes.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

"This is my brand new day starting now I let go the things that weigh me down And rob me of the beauty that's to be found."

I listened quietly, humming along to the beat. My mp3 player was in my rght hand, headphones where the should be-- On my head, and I was dancing around with my eyes closed. Sometimes I'd catch myself singing, but then I'd look around to make sure no one was watching and I'd go back to humming.

"In life all around This is my prayer without ceasing the negative releasing And as I rise above my burden is easing."

It helped me to feel better, it was a positive song, after all. It helped me smile for a bit. I looked around as I found my mouth moving, no one on my left or right, but when I looked behind me, Ranamon was there. I just skipped away from her, no big deal. And I kept singing.

"I bring the pure flow, like water around The rocks of life won't pull me down I bring the pure flow, drink so deep The river of life, my soul at ease."

I twirled around, smiling happily before beginning the second part of the chorus.

"I bring the pure flow, like water around The rocks of life won't pull me down I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life To live and love."

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my headphone wires. They were pulled off my head and my mp3 player was pulled out of my hand. I didn't see why, but I turned as I fell into a greenish light with a giant splash. At first I panicked, trying to get to the surface quickly, but soon I felt myself being pushed up and above the water by a highly-pressured stream of water coming from the bottom of the pond.

The water flow was constant, and now that I had air, I coughed up the pond water I had inhaled a couple seconds ago. I sat up on the tendril of water, looking around. I saw Ranamon on the ground, holding my mp3 player and headphones in one hand, and her other hand looked like it was controlling the water I was sitting on. The water tendril put me down on the ground, next to Ranamon, before dissolving itself back into the pond it had come from.

I sighed. I wasn't too fond of being soaked, unless I was in a bath or a pool or I was swimming.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly, holding my hand out for my mp3 player. She dropped it into my hand, making sure we didn't touch in the slightest. I quickly walked away, questioning how there was a pond in here, anyways. I mean, seriously. You could hardly tell there was a ground, besides that you were walking on it. The mists made it too hard to see any floor or the walls, unless you squinted.

If you looked really hard, you could see the walls of the cavern we were in. To be honest, I hadn't known we were in a cave. I chuckled to myself and went back to my place in the song as I put my headphones back on. I got tired of the cheer easily now, after my encounter with Ranamon.

"All this weeping in the air Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air 'Cross the rolling open sea Blow a kiss, I run through air Leave the past, find nowhere Floating forests in the air Clowns all around you."

I sang, not skipping or anything, just walking.

"Clowns that only let you know Where you let your senses go Clowns all around you It's a cross I need to bear All this black and cruel despair This is an emergency Don't you hide your eyes from me Open them and see me now."

It felt like the song was talking about me. All my friends never really tried to 'see' me, I was always 'invisible' to them, just a piece of background.

"Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now? Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air Not holding on to anywhere But holding on so beware I have secrets I won't share."

As the song went on, it felt even more true, and I started to cry.

"See me here pushing you If I then deny I do Contemplate or wish away If I ask you not to stay Clowns that only let you know Where you let your senses go Clowns all around you It's a cross I need to bear."

I had to deal with it, deal with not having them trying to see me. Even if I want them to see me, to look at me here, I really couldn't. I wondered what was happening with them.

"All this black and cruel despair This is an emergency Don't you hide your eyes from me Open them and see me now."

The song finished, and I was a ways away from anyone else. I felt completely awful now, so I went to a new song. I was singing along, and if anyone gave a damn, I didn't. I started off slow and quietly, but it didn't last long when I saw Cherubimon.

At first I pretended not to see him, but my mp3 player was ripped out of my ears by Mercurimon, who had apparently seen everything. Mercurimon the bowed to Cherubimon, and I did the same. He then draped my headphones on my neck.

"_**Have you been avoiding me?"**_ Cherubimon asked.

"No." I said. _'It's slightly difficult when the other can appear from nowhere.'_ I thought, gritting my teeth together. Cherubimon laughed as if he had heard my thoughts.

"**_How has Crescemon been doing?"_** Cherubimon turned his attention to Mercurimon.

"**She has been coming along fine, although Milady Fair and our Mistress of the Depths have yet to work together to control thyselves enough to be of any use. They have both discovered that they each exist within Lady Crescemon, and they must work together.**" Mercurimon explained. I huffed, it wasn't needed.

_'Who says I plan to work with her again?_' I thought, walking away. Once I had put sufficient distance between them and myself, I just sat down.

I closed my eyes before laying down completely, letting the stress flow away, out from my toes, fingers and all the pores of my skin. I felt myself become a little lighter, mentally, and I sighed. I had to deal with them all.

"I shouldn't've run away, I should've stayed." I said quietly. _'If this is a cave, it must have an exit._' I thought. I stood up and started running.

After about four hours of searching, I saw a bit of yellow light. I ran a little closer to see pink and blue light with it. I ran towards it with renewed ambition. I was breathing heavily as I reached the cave mouth, looking behind me.

My eyes widened as I saw Grumblemon staring at me. I looked down as I heard him scoff, there was what looked to be cliffs galore there, so I turned to try and climb down backwards.

Grumblemon grabbed my upper arm, pulling me up again. Grumblemon let me hang there for a second, before swinging me up and flinging me back into the back of the cave. I took that as a sign they didn't want me to leave.

-  
**Zoe's POV**  
--

It really sucked now, Kia had left, Kouji had gone to find her on his own. It was no use, she was gone. I never thought we'd be alone, really. I had actually started thinking we should all split up, until Tommy had asked that we all stay together so he wouldn't get any more worried. I sighed, which seemed to show how everybody was feeling right now.

I kept shifting my eyes towards Takuya, but he just looked away. He seemed to be really quiet lately. He was probably thinking about her.

I hated to admit it, but I definately was jealous of Kia. I didn't really care, as long as she kept her greedy little paws off Takuya. I'd never say it to her face though, I mean, that would ruin any chance of us being able to be friends.

"Hey Z, I was wondering if maybe after we save the Digi-World, if you'd want to hang out later?" JP asked. I honestly wasn't paying attention, so I just shrugged him off.

"Not right now, JP, I'm thinking." I replied. Maybe I could ask out Takuya? That might take his mind off her, but I don't know if I have enough nerves to.

"Okay." Jp said, falling back as we walked. We all continued walking for a good hour before coming to Kouji, sleeping with Labramon, Lopmon and Terriermon against a tree.

* * *

**_I'm feeling better, I couldn't update for the past week because I've been stuck in my room the past few days. My Mama forced me to have a shower, even though I kept telling her I could do it on my own, but I kinda collapsed when she left. So I got her to come back and help me. So if anybody got mad that I wasn't updating, I couldn't even shower on my own, making it a little hard to climb down the stairs and sit at the computer long enough to type enough for a chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten in a week, and I'm starved!_**


	30. Her Ghost In The Fog

**Why Me?: Chapter 30.**

**

* * *

**

**Clestial Writer: **Wow, that had to suck. I hate it when I collapse. I did it yesterday too when I hadn't eaten in a couple days. There's really not too much Kia in this chappie. Mostly Kouji-centric if you ask me. His part's the biggest. I added more pain lol. I don't know the Guilmon thing. I haven't watched much of Tamers, just about the first 10 or so eppies. Sorry!

**DigiLoveReader: **No!! I wasn't totally freaked, it's just the whole ;Biggest Fan' thing! I never had a biggest fan before, I'm happy though! Don't worry, I'm a freak, so it's normal. It's all good. I wear bunny ears to school and stuff. Sorry that it took so long. I wasn't sick, but the month has been epicly stressful.

**Yuki's Little Girl:** I feel better! Sorry it took so long. It's been an epic month for me.

**PuppyLoveSisters: **Wow, I'm so happy that I can entertain such a wide age range! Lol, I'm actually the oldest, I have a younger bro and sis. My sis is two, bro is 10. I'm 15, so it's pretty crazy. I'm not so psycho about Twilight anymore, you could've snagged me about four months ago, though. I've never heard of AGATB, but I'll try and check it out. Of course we can all be friends!

**BNKYB711: **Yea, I had to get Mama to help me shower(As I'm female) Yea!!! We wen't to a dance together and we're dating now! Go you! It takes SO MUCH GUTS to tell a guy you like him.

**Sorry I took so long. I started an original novel recently, I don't have a title for it yet, but I've reached eleven thousand words, and that is all packed into a nine-hundred word prologue, and 5 two thousand word chapters. I've gotten a boyfriend, and I'm failing a couple classes again. I collapsed yesterday because I haven't eaten much since I got four ot of five cavities removed. I apparently have gingivitis, and my heathcare is effecting my family like a bitch.**

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

After Grumblemon had thrown me back inside, he came over and pretty much kicked me around like a soccerball, until I was far enough inside the cave. I ached all over now, as I just laid on the cave floor. Cherubimon had come around and asked Grumblemon to attack them, I wish I had known that Cherubimon was the one behind Grumblemon. I was pretty stupid to not have seen it, actually.

I felt dumb. How could I have just figured they worked together? It was so obvious that all of the digimon here worked for Cherubimon, so they were probably all against my friends. Even Ranamon. Wait, scratch that. Especially Ranamon.

I hauled myself to my feet again, running for the exit. I nearly ran straight into Mercurimon.

"**Art thine speculating leaving, Milady Fair?"** Mercurimon asked.

"Art thou utterly redundant, Milord Mercurimon?" I asked back, rather rudely. "Of courseth, I speculate the topic. Has thou a problem with such a speculation?"

"**Thine hath guessed correct. I posess an issue with thine speculations, Milady Fair**."

"Then thou must learn to inhale thine problems, and deal with said issues without becoming so perturbed." I said, basically telling him to suck it up and not ruffle his feathers so much.

"**Thine must understand, the problems looming over thy head, are not mine own. Surely thou understands. Correct**?"

"Most perturbetantly." I agreed, not completely sure of what I had just agreed to, and if it was very smart to agree with such annoyance. Mercurimon smirked, walking away.

-  
**Cherubimon's POV  
**--

She was getting mad, as I watched her through my Rose Diamond. Originally I had analyzed her connection to her peers-- who now posessed the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors of Fire, Light, Ice, Wind and Thunder -- And recognized the bonds between her and each of them. I had planned to inspire the feeling of abandonement inside her, breaking her trust with them first, and them with her soon after. I watched now as she was left with the feelings of anger, sadness and independance grew within her. I pondered over the possibilties of my situation, these questions arose; How could I get data using her?; How could I furthur demolish the bonds between her and her friends?; And was there a better way to manipulate her emotions?

I couldn't corrupt her mind like I did with Kouichi, at least, not without complications. I could let her loose and advise her through her thoughts, sending her to destroy her friends when she next encounters them. I could keep her here, bottling up her emotions without end, unleashing her in battle against my enemies.

After rigorous thought, I decided upon using her for nothing important at the moment. I would keep an eye on her through her mind and the Rose Diamond in my posession. Kia Yori was currently crying in the corner of the cave, I couldn't understand why. Her emotions had surely gotten the best of her, as she continued wailing to herself, complaining that she didn't even know why she was crying.

She looked up, wondering about a noise she had heard. I grinned as she walked to where the Water Spirit was swimming. She stood up, wandering around a corner. Once she spotted Ranamon, she quickly huffed and turned around, walking back to her corner of misery. Her emotions were becoming more powerful than she herself was. I quickly put away the Rose diamond and teleported myself to where Kia was sitting. She looked up, feeling my presence, and I began explaining. I mentally called for the Legendary Warriors to appear, and they were there in seconds.

"_**Kia Yori. I'm assuming you want permission to leave?"**_ I asked, she stared at me.

'Of course I want it. I just want to go home.' Her thoughts spoke to me, but she remained silent.

"**_I shall give you your freedom on some conditions_**."

_'Conditions? I don't think it's good when a bad guy exchanges something on conditions_.' She thought.

"**_I'm not the bad one, Kia Yori."_** I said, trying to be as gentle as I could be, in order to convince her. "**_You're friends are the ones who betrayed you. They don't want you any more._**" She thought for a minute.

"I'm leaving." She stated quietly, now standing. Grumblemon-- The one clost her-- raised his spiked hammer, warning her against the action.

"**_If you do me some favours, I shall consider letting you roam free."_** I chuckled darkly.

"Fine." She said quickly. I could feel her stronger emotions-- Rage, Hatred, Sadness, and Want-- flowing freely from her mind. _'I just wanna go. I wanna get out_.'She thought

"**Good thing there, Suga'. Now let's go**." Ranamon said.

"Wha?" Kia asked.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I opened my eyes for a second, after I knew they were gone. Zoe had tried to get Takuya to wake me up, but he had done the unexpected. Takuya shrugged it off, and walked away. Frankly, I was amazed. I didn't think it was possible for the guy to let something go.

"You trying to avoid them, Kouji?" Lopmon asked when they were gone. I nodded, standing up. The digimon had been awake for a while, resting, but not sleeping. "Why?"

"I have to do something on my own." I told her. The digimon stood up, and we began walking.

"You want to find Kia?" Lopmon asked. I nodded quietly, gritting my teeth together.

"What's it matter?" Terriermon asked dumbly. Lopmon hit him over the head, knocking him to the ground.

"I just need to see if she's okay." I grumbled. I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket, so I pulled out my D-tector. The light shone into the forest, so I took off in the same direction.

After about 15 minutes of running, I came to a clearing with numerous digimon worshipping a statue with two glowing red crystals in the top of it. As I came closer, I saw a gotsumon climbing the statue, another red crystal hanging from it's neck.

The ground shook as we all heard muffled yells coming from one of the clearing's edges. Everyone, including the gotsumon climbing the statue looked to where the trees bent to reveal Gigasmon.

Quickly, I spirit evolved into Lobomon, running at Gigasmon full speed.

"**Lobo Kendo!"** I shouted, my light-blades appearing quickly as I ran. Gigasmon swept his hand at me, knocking me off my feet. I slammed into a tree before falling to the ground.

I looked up at the gotsumon, he was climbing again, trying to reach the top. I jumped forward as Gigasmon saw who I was looking at. I slammed into the brown digimon in mid-leap, aiming a kick for his head. He punched me seconds before my foot collided with his chin. We were both sent flying backwards. He was the one slamming into a tree this time, but I used my feet and momentum to spring off of the tree I could've hit.

Gigasmon, all the digimon, and I looked up to see a bright light shining from the top of the statue. A bight figure was there, floating in mid-air. The small object seemed triangular in the distance. I leapt over to the statue, climbing up as quickly as I could, but once I had a single hand on the top of the statue, I de-digivolved.

Gigasmon was trying his hardest to get close to the statue, but something held him back. I couldn't pay too much attention to him as I usually would've, but I set my mind to climbing the rock statue. It took most of my upper arm strength just to lift myself up to the top. I struggled a little in hauling my entire body towards the little figure, which turned out not to be a triangle, but a figurine-like object resembling a white howling wolf.

My D-tector was glowing, so I pulled it out of my pocket. I pressed a button, and the figurine floated towards me.

_'A beast-spirit._' I thought as the strings of data I was so accustomed to wrapped around my hand, and I swiped them through my D-tector. They wrapped around my body, more of them than when I had spirit evolved to Lobomon. I felt the normal pressure as the armor of the digimon pressed against my skin. I emerged from the evolution on all fours, but it felt natural.

"**_KendoGarurumon_**!" I shouted, howling. I couldn't understand why I couldn't make myself move, I just felt like shredding everything and everyone I saw. Gigasmon lept towards me, but I jumped away, growling. I leapt forward, opening my teeth. Instead of biting down on Gigasmon, I had entrapped a tiny digimon in my jaws. The little bird type struggled in my grip, but even though I didn't want to hurt it, I clenched my jaws shut tighter. I saw the eyes of the digimon go blank as I felt and tasted the blood dripping from the digimon's pierced neck. I crunched down even harder on the dead body of the still digimon, and I saw the feather-topped head fall to the ground. The data gathered after a couple seconds and I absorbed it. All the other digimon fled, fearing the same fate. Some were crying from the loss of their friend screaming out "_Hawkmon_" as they left.

I growled at them, before turning back to a fleeing Gigasmon. I started chasing after him, but it wasn't long before I de-digivolved into myself again. I started walking towards the statue again, going extremely slowly. I couldn't believe what I did to that small digimon. I knelt down in front of the statue, completely exausted. I fell on the ground, hoping a little sleep could help me forget about the hawkmon I had killed. I opened my eyes after a couple seconds, but it wasn't a good idea.

When I opened my eyes I saw the blood stained white feathers, and some of the grass stil had dark red blood on the blades. I heard Lopmon, Terriermon and Labramon whimpering, so I turned around. They were all huddled behind a tree, cowering in fear from me when I turned to them.

I looked back at the bloody grass and feathers. How could I have done _that_? There was a white fog looming in, and the day was getting dark, even though it was only around noon. I could almost see Kia shaking her head at me.


	31. Whispers in my head

**Why Me?: Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

**Celestial Writer: Hiya! I'm back!!!** Yea, I figured I should add some insity-ness to my story, just to see how I can deal with different kinds of writing techniques.

**PuppyLoveSisters: **Wow, I actually need both braces and glasses, but I'm not blind ---Yet. IfI don't wear glasses I will be. Yea, I'm happy too! He looks just like a Kouichi/Junpei mix!! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I was away for a while.

**DigiLoveReader: **I've been eating and here's the update! You don't need to be a regular fan if you don't want to! lol. We have something in common then, lol.

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Here's the update!

**Demon Of My Heart and Mind: **Here's the update! And I'll add your vote. I'll write up the shootings tommorow on a weekend. I'm just epic tired.

**BKNYB711:** Yay! Missed you too! Lol, What did tyou get grounded for? Thanks about the novel! I'll be publishing it when I finish, so I hope its good.

**_KouKia(Kouji/Kia)_** - 11  
**_TaKia(Takuya/Kia)_** - 17  
**_KouiKia(Kouichi/Kia)_** - 17

**_And I'd like to add another option!!! You can now choose a surprise option. In which none of the stats will matter, but I can promise you, you might be scared._** It could be anything KouKia, TaKia, KouiKia, JunKia(JP/Kia), ZoKia(Zoe/Kia), TomKia(Tommy/Kia) CherubiKia OphaniKia SeraphiKia BokoKia, NeeKia, **_ANYTHING!!_**

**Kouji:** God -Angst-

**Kouichi:** What is it Kouji?

**Takuya:** Seriously, what's your problem?

**Kouji:** -Scoffs-

**Kia:** God, what is it this time?

**Kouji:** -Grumble-

**Kia:** Okay Mr Silent Treatment.

**Takuya:** Mr Bright Personality.

**Kouichi:** Kouji?

**Kia:** No, now that I think about it, Kouichi's got the brighter personality. Even if Kouji's element is light.

**Takuya:** You're only figuring this out now?

**Kia:** No.

**Kouichi:** Come on Kouji, what's wrong?

**Kouji:** Nothing. -Sighs-

**Zoe:** I bet it's the votes again. Everytime someone votes and Kia puts up the stats Kouji gets jealous because he's so left behind.

**JP:** Yea, you're right Z, as always.

**Zoe:** Of course I'm always right, I'm a girl.

**Takuya:** That doesn't mean anything!

**Kia:** It really doesn't, I mean, look at me!

**Zoe:** But you act like a guy! Look at you, covered in mud, your hairs a mess, no makeup, and you're almost painful to look at.

**Kia:** Ouch.

**Kouichi:** Isn't that taking it a little too far?

**Kia:** No, I guess not. It is true.

**Kouichi:** Not really.

**Kia:** I'm covered in mud, I never wear cosmetics, my hair really is a mess. She's right.

**Kouichi:** You're not painful to look at.

**Kia:** Really?

**Kouichi:** No. At least I don't think so.

**Kouji:** -Mumble Mumble Grumble-

**Takuya:** I'm not complaining, Kouichi and I are tied 17-17.

**Kouji:** -Grunt- 11. -Scoff-

I disclaim.

* * *

-  
**Kouji's POV  
**--

I stood up in the evening, after a fitful sleep, I had all but forgotten my actions. I had had nightmares all through my sleep. It wasn't so much a nightmare at first, but images flashing through my head. Hawkmon's eyes before his death, Kia's fog-image showing disapproval, Lopmon, Terriermon and Labramon cowering from me. It was bad, I couldn't believe I had killed an innocent digimon. Not an evil digimon, that would be scanned and turned back into a digi-egg, I slaughtered an innocent digimon and took it's data. I was no better than Grumblemon.

"Kouji?" Lopmon asked. I had no doubt that she was the bravest of the trio, Labramon was dumb, but he was a coward, and Terriermon had no idea what he was doing half the time. Lopmon was smart, she seemed to be the leader, and she was brave and compassionate. Ordinarily people would think that and compare their love, but no one I knew was anything like that. Kia was relatively stupid most times, she wasn't a leader, and she was frightened easily with what seemed almost no inclination to face her fears. Kia had compassion, she felt for others, but it didn't mean much to anyone who didn't think to try and open up to her. Like me.

I never opened up to anyone, and I wasn't about to start.

"Kouji?" Lopmon asked again, and it suddenly hit me that I hadn't said anything. I looked over at her, she still seemed afraid.

"Sorry." I said coldly. I saw Labramon farther back, hiding behind a tree with terriermon. Labramon let out a loud whimper, and I felt bad for being so callous. "Maybe it would be better if you guys went on your own way." I said.

"But why?" Terriermon whined, sounding like a child, before he went back to hiding behind the tree.

"Just until I can control my beast-spirit." I said quietly.

"Kouji, we want to be there for you. Let us help." Lopmon argued.

"And let you end up like Hawkmon?" I asked, as Hawkmon's empty eyes stared at me from my mind's eye. I shuddered and grabbed my arms to make it look like I was cold. The three digimon were looking at the cold ground when I looked at them again.

"We can help find Kia." Lopmon said, still staring at the ground. I felt bad, I didn't want them to get hurt, but I was saying they couldn't help look for their friend.

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

Ranamon hadn't done much, she just told me to go look for her Beast-Spirit, but I didn't even know what that was. Mercurimon had escorted me down the cliff, while I clung to his arm.

"**Milady Fair, would thine like me to explain thine Watery Mistress' command**?" Mercurimon offered.

"Yes please." I said. Mercurimon may be evil, but he was still a gentlemanly digimon.

"**All ten spirits have two parts, their human spirit, like Ranamon, Mineself, and Arbormon. We have another evolution, entitled beast spirit evolution**." He explained. "**As our normal selves resemble humanly figures, our beast spirit forms resemble beasts.**" He explained. I slipped just then, my feet slidng forward, my head and back falling towards the groud. Instead of a blunt impact, I felt as if I had fallen on a thick horizontal pole. I saw Mercurimon leaning over me, his left arm behind my back, his right hand holding my left hand. He had one leg on either side of me, like those old dances where you dip someone.

He pulled me up quickly, setting me back on my feet, with me clinging to arm once more.

Once had had finished explaining Beast Spirits, and had walked me down the jagged cliffs, he walked back up them. I turned to the forest, unsure of where to go. I decided I should make it look like I was heading out for the mission, but then turn around and find my friends.

**_'Not smart.'_** Said a voice in my head. I froze, then looked around quickly. Was Cherubimon around? No, so why would I hear his voice?

I shook my head quickly and just decided to go to my friends, albeit I had no idea where they were, let alone where I was. I started walking in some random direction, hoping to find somewhere to stay.

-  
**Ophanimon's POV  
**--

Her young mind was focused on her friends now, and I felt better that the evil looming above her head was thinning, even if it was only slightly. Right now her friends could help her. So I gazed into my Rose Diamond, searching for her friends. I finally found one, Kouji Minamoto was walking through a forest that was roughly five miles down the road from where Kia Yori was.

"**_Go up the road."_** I whispered into Kouji's mind. He quickly obeyed, as if he had thought of the idea himself. Cherubimon was then in front of my prison, glaring at me.

"**_Ophanimon!_**" He shouted, the whole castle vibrating with the tremendous sound. I droped my Rose Diamond, letting it fall the bottom of the prison. "If you want to play it like that." And he began speaking into Kia's mind.

"**_Go down the road. Destroy anyone you find."_** He told her. He took out his Rose Diamond and watched her reaction. She was on the ground, pulling out her hair. "**_Destroy_**." He told her. She pulled her hair out in handfuls, not leaving bald spots, but she soon would if she didn't stop.

"**_Hurry, go up tthe road_**." I told Kouji. He started running, and even though it took him about a half hour and Kia had thinned out her hair, Kouji managed to get to her.

Cherubimon left the room, laughing. I wasn't sure why, but it wasn't good.

Kia was a trembling ball of trictillomania (-see below)on the ground when I got my Rose Diamond from the floor of my entrapment. Kouji was at her side, trying to get her to speak, but she was crying too hard.

-  
**Kouji's POV  
**--

I knelt next to her, unsure of why she was pulling out her hair or why she was sobbing. I ignored the hair on the ground, and I tried focusing more on making her stop pulling out more. I saw tiny droplets of blood on some the hair she pulled out, some on her hands. I decided to grab her wrists.

She thrashed about, as if I was just someone off the street. I tried telling her that it was just me, but she sobbed even more. I couldn't understand what was wrong with her. In the end she wound up throwing herself on me. She clung to my side, and I realized we were both covered in mud, and both of us looked like we had been living in the forest for months, although I wasn't quite sure how long it had been. It was late in the night now, and I was wide awake, but she seemed tired as hell. She had her eyes squeezed shut, but the shadows under her eyes gave her away.

I sighed, this kid was getting to be a handful.

* * *

Trictillomania is the compulsion to pull out your hair. My eyebrows get thinner every day because of this and my hair as well. It's not an easy habit to stop. OCD, Synesthesia, trichtillomania, Seperation Anxiety, Social anxiety, lol life sucks somedays.

**Takuya:** So Kia, if you had to pick, who would you choose?

**Kia:** Why do you think I'm letting the readers choose?

**Takuya:** So as not to dissapoint them?

**Kia:** Sure, let's go with that.

**Takuya:** What?


	32. Clutch

**Why Me?: Chapter 32.**

**

* * *

**

**Celestial Writer: **Yea, I feel so bad that I put her and the other characters through so much stuff. I also figured that most people(like me) like stories with psycho twists, and odd couples, so I put the surprise couple if you want. If you want to, I'm taking second votes from people.

**Water Fairy AKA Mizu: **It's alright. There' no offence here if you don't review for a while. I'm not as psycho as people think I am, so don't worry. One vote for TaKia and Surprise ending coming up! Don't worry I have an epic fondness of odd couples too.

**Demon Of My Heart And Mind: **Well, I could, but I'd choose Kouji, but since I don't want angsty readers at the end, I figure I'd let others pick and choose. I find it more fun than any of my other Character/OC stories anyway!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Here's the next chapter! I love their personalities together too!

Kia: And now.... For the second installment of... **_I am target practice, oh no, I must run the hell away!!!!_ **I shall shoot the living shit out of Joe from season 1, Joe from season 1 and Yolei from season 2. I'll be writing it in story format.

Joe: Why am I getting shot twice? It's a typo, right?

Kia: No.

Yolei: Kia, why are you lining me up to be shot?

Kia: Because Celestial Writer asked me to.

I stood on the sidewalk across the street, while Yolei and Jou lined up directly in front of me. "Annnnd..." I said, the pitch of my voice rising in suspence until Joe and Yolei bolted. I sighed in exasperation as I tried to get a lock on Joe. He kept tripping and avoiding the lasers. I was finally able to get a lock-on and fire my missiles as he rounded a corner. Unlike the last time I shot someone, I was rather glad I got Heat-seeking missiles. The missiles whizzed around the corner, and soon, a pair of glasses that were obviously shattered and blackened from the explosion that had caused their flight. I decided to give Joe a couple minute to get himself together again before I shot him, so I searched for Yolei.

Ken was walking down the street, with Yolei hiding behind him.

"Ken, didn't you notice the signs?" I asked, rather annoyed. To show him why the signs were there in the first place, I pointed my gun at him.

"No, but I think I should've." He said rather apathetically, walking away. Yolei was about to follow him but she was only seconds too late. I fired the laser. She ducked, only the tips of her hair getting singed as the beam hit ken square in his back. The smoke coming from his hair as he turned around was too awesome to ignore and I snickered, ready to find Joe again.

I turned around, only to find him off in the distance. To be honest I wouldn't have seen him at all if his hair wasn't still steaming. I fired the laser, but Joe only ran faster as he glanced over his shoulder to find that he was under fire. The laser missed, and as Joe stared from over his shoulder he hit a tree. I took the opportunity to blast him with the laser before he recovered. I grinned as the tree fell over from the blast and amazingly, Joe walked away once more, relatively unharmed.

**_KouKia(Kouji/Kia)_** - 16  
**_TaKia(Takuya/Kia)_** - 25  
**_KouiKia(Kouichi/Kia)_** - 23

Takuya: Yay!

Kouichi: The readers have changed their minds I guess.

Kouji: What are you complaining about? She's just a girl anyway. I guess.

Takuya: Come on, Kouji. Don't be such a sore loser.

Kouji: Don't be such a sore winner, Takuya.

Zoe: Awe, don't be upset, Kouji. I'll go out with you!

Kouji: I'll pass.

Kouichi: You don't need to worry about me eith Zoe.

Zoe: God, you guys are so mopey. How can you guys like her _that _much?

Takuya: She's cute.

Kouichi: She's really sweet when she's not depressed.

Kouji: . . .

Zoe: Why do you like her so much, Kouji?

Kouji: Sure.

Kouichi: Something wrong?

Kouji: No.

Kouichi: Really?

Kouji: Yea.

Kouichi: It's not your fault. Maybe you can get the reviewer's back on your side? I mean it's not your falt that--

Kia: Disclaimer!

Kouichi: Doesn't own anyone or any related trademarks related to Digimon.

**

* * *

**

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I held on to Kouji as the voices whispered in my head. I could've sworn I had found that in the form of a mental illness. Skitzi-something. I was pretty sure it was called Schizophrenia, or something close to it. I wish I had found out about this sooner, I could've had perscription drugs to stop the voices. I was scared, the voice was telling me to hurt Kouji, but all I could do was hold on even tighter. A woman's voice and a male almost Cherubimon-esque voice that sounded strange. Both voices echoed, and as frightened as I was, I still got a strange thought of how empty my head to be for the voices to echo.

At first Kouji had gripped my shoulders, trying to make sure I kept still, but after a little while he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. The voices argued with eachother, telling me to do different things and not listen to the other voice.

"**_Destroy! Why can't you do anything right? Are you incapable of listening?"_** The male voice yelled at me.

"**_Destruction isn't a good choice. Don't hurt yourself even further, it'll only wind up worse. Don't listen to him."_** The female voice plead. My head was starting to hurt from all the noise that obviously wasn't in the area. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressured my head on Kouji's shoulder. He just held me as I sobbed into his already sweat-soaked shirt.

Every now and then I could feel him take in a deep, ragged breath. He seemed to not breathe until he absolutely needed to, although I wasn't sure why. I was just glad to have him near me, he was warm even though he was almost shivering.

My one arm around his shoulder was going numb, but I still refused to let go. My other arm that was around his back was just getting tired, but I had no idea how long it had been since I had started clinging. The voices in my head became more and more aggravating as I cried more and more. I couldn't think without them hearing or seeing my thoughts or something. I couldn't be left alone.

After I had cried myself out I sat there quietly. I was pretty sure Kouji knew I wasn't sleeping, my jagged, sharp breathing would tell that to anyone. Kouji hadn't said anything since he found me and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

I sniffled quietly for a couple seconds before feeling like I should say something. I pulled away a little, my hands still around Kouji's back and shoulder, but enough to see his face. I didn't need to be the first to speak. Kouji's eyes were wide, his lips were in a set line and he looked like he had seen something awful-- I mean, I knew I looked bad, but was it that awful?-- I had tear stains across my face, mud covering me entirely, tangled hair as well as cuts, bruises and scratches. His face straightened out and he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away. I gazed up at him, wondering why he would be apologizing.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who ran off to Cherubimon." I said quietly.

"We're the ones who made you leave in the first place." He said angrily, as if he was getting fed up with my being stupid.

"Sorry." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't get even more angry. He looked over at me with a surprised expression.

"What are you apologizing for?" He questioned.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not you." He grunted, quickly turning back into the Kouji I was a hell of a lot more familliar with. He sighed, grumbling something with the word 'stupid' in it. I hugged him again, not crying this time and not holding on to him for dear life. It was just a friendly comfortable hug.

He froze. As if he wasn't used to me hugging him by now. He was a little pink as I pulled away from him. The voices were still in the back of my mind, arguing away, but I did my best to ignore them. They seemed muffled when I focused on what I was hearing with my ears, not my head.

"I'm glad to have you back." I told him.

"I'm the one who has you back." He said, pulling me into a hug of his own. I wrapped my arms around his back.

Nothing I could think of could ever feel this perfect.

-  
**Kouji's POV**  
--

I had so many questions for her, I wanted to know everything. Why she was gone, why she had been around Cherubimon, why she never told us how much she hated how we treated her, if she could forgive me.

I felt like never letting her go, I wanted to keep her near me. It could be a lot safer for her if she was around me.

"Kouji, you can let me go now." She said, but I really didn't care, I only wanted to hold her next to me. I could see where the blood had trailed down her hair and matted it in a dark red-brown color. I began running the tiny mess of dried blood and hair through my fingers, trying to break the dried blood.

"That's you playing with my hair, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yea."

"Okay. And you don't have to let me go right now, by the way." She said as if she had heard and understood my thoughts. I don't think she did though. I just held her closer. It felt nice, like I had finally found something I wanted all my life.

It was almost like I needed her like an addict needs drugs. I'm so glad I'm not an addict sometimes. I felt things in my chest, my breathing was short, and it was like my stomach was pushing me to do something, although I had no idea what.

I wanted something I couldn't explain, I wanted it badly. It hurt more and more each passing second as my gut pushed me to do it, but I couldn't figure it out. It hurt because every second I thought about what I wanted, I knew I was wasting the time I had to do what I wanted. I clenched my teeth and my fists, trying to think. What did I want so badly?

She pulled back enough to look at me, and it was like I was being physically pushed. It was painful to hold back, but I wanted to know what I was going to do first. She leaned over to me and brushed her lips across my cheek. The skin was burning and I finally realized what I wanted so badly.


	33. Fight

**Why Me?: Chapter 33**

**

* * *

**

**PuppyLoveSisters: **I hope you like it, sorry it took so long!

**Celestial Writer: **Oooh, waxing poetic. I like it. Don't worry. Takky's still in the lead.

**DigiLoveReader: **Epic fluffiness. HeHe. Bunny Clown. Epic Win.

**A Girl: **I'll add your vote for KouKia. Thanks!

**Yuki's Little Girl: **Something happens alright. I'm planning on writing until I can solveall the little problems in it. I don't have a concious plot, I'm just writing off-head. I think that's what it's called. Off-head or Off hand?

**BKNYB711: **Not really, but I plan to get it published. It's not even done yet.

**KairiTakishita: **How's dem Mexican pizzas? KouiKia and KouKia. Lol. Want me to add one for both then? Sugar has the same effect on me, it's wierd, I know. Sorry it took so long. I have some damn good explanations though.

**SarahDesslen: **KouKia it is! Thank you!

Stats:

**TaKia:** 23  
**KouKia:** 21  
**KouiKia:** 24

**Kouji: **I'm catching up.

**Takuya:** I noticed.

**

* * *

**

-  
**Kouji's pov**  
--

It was like I wasn't controlling myself, my mind went blank. before I knew it, my hand was on her cheek, the other still around her back. She was looking up at me quietly, although I couldn't tell what her expression was supposed to be. It was soft, but relaxed and confused. I froze, not really wanting to go through with this. After a second I pulled her into another hug.

"What?" she asked. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't want her to get any ideas.

"Just go to sleep." I told her, wondering if she knew what I had been about to do. A strange feeling told me she did, but she seemed like she had never gone out with anyone before, so maybe she didn't. I could've ripped myself in half trying to find the answer, but I just fell asleep when my mind came to a grinding halt.

The morning came fairly quickly, and I woke up to find myself alone leaning on a tree. At first it didn't occur to me that I wasn't supposed to be alone, but after a couple minutes I bolted to my feet and looked around. There was no one that I could see. I whipped around when I heard a twig break behind me. She was standing behind me, looking like she was sneaking up on something. She took a step forward, crashing down to kiss the ground unintentionally. I jumped as she tripped, slightly worried, slightly exasperated with her clumsiness, and mostly undecisive of whether I was ready to travel with her again.

There was always the threat of my beast spirit, I had been able to send Lopmon, Terriermon and Labramon off to the others, but I wasn't sure if I could control myself next time. It's not like I wanted her to leave me again, either. She didn't have a spirit, let alone a beast spirit, how could she understand how dangerous I was?

I was stuck with the risk of sending her off to find the others alone, or possibly hurting her myself. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to risk finding her dead body because she was beaten by a strong digimon, either.

she was right beside me when I started paying attention to my surroundings rather than my thought train. She was just standing there, gripping my sleeve. She moved to her knees, pulling my jacket to make me sit. I lowered myself to the ground, sitting next to her. Neither of us spoke, but I didn't find the silence very awkward. She, on the other hand, looked fidgety. I brought her into a hug. It was strange, but I felt better. She just cuddled up to me.

It felt nice to be depended on again. The digimon trio hadn't needed me much, they could defend themselves, they could've found Kia on their own. They didn't need me. Kia wanted to be as close to me as possible, and I knew that she had been just about as lost as I had been. It was like a blanket put over my shoulders, I wasn't comfortable without it.

I pulled her closer, wanting to be as close as possible to her. I tried to convince myself that she was safe now, that I could keep her safe. I placed my hands on either side of her face, letting my forehead touch hers. It was so much easier when I had been giving her CPR. Saving her life was easy, but I couldn't giver her a fucking kiss.

I tilted my head painfully slowly, trying to make everything just right. I inched closer and closer, closing the gap between our lips at a snail's pace. she moved back slightly, so I let go of her. I watched her tackle me, wrapping her arms around my neck and clinging there. We fell to the ground and her lips were pressing against mine, sending a wave of tingling all the way through my feet and handsI

I was completely shocked. I hadn't expected her to kiss me, I hadn't even expected her to move. I was still glad. If she hadn't, I probably would've chickened out. She had more guts than I did, at least for that. Nothing else probably.

-  
**Takuya's pov**  
--

I stormed along, slightly angry, slightly depressed. I was angry about pretty much everything, but I was depressed because our group was growing farther and father apart. First Kia started going depressed, and Kouji was chasing her, making him leave us, and ever since he left Zoe was a complete mute. When she did talk she went on for hours though, so it was made up for.

Jp followed in her footsteps, not saying much, but he wasn't a complete mute. He spoke to Zoe when she wouldn't, and Tommy just kind of watched. I was getting fed up, and just near snapping when Zoe opened her mouth.

"We should just go kick Cherubimon's ass." She said. She had sworn more in the last few days since Kia left than I had heard in my lifetime from anybody. Probably because she thought we were treating her badly because she was the last girl. It seemed to me like she expected to be treated like a princess and treasured like gold.

"Why do you think that?" Jp asked quietly. She was in one of her moods again, nothing anyone could do about it.

"Because they're not coming back--" She was cut off instantly as I whipped around to face her.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, and we can't beat him alone!" I said, about to walk off, but I stopped mid-step. They still needed me.

"God, who said you had to boss us all around? There's no need to be a shitty bastard about it!" She retaliated, Jp hushed up before he said anything.

"Will everyone just shut the hell up? I'm tired of all the fucking swearing." Tommy screamed, and we all fell silent. "We find them if we find them. If we don't find them then we'll go after Cherubimon later. So just shut up and keep walking."

"Gee Tommy, I didn't know you could swear like that." I said, taken aback at his language.

"After spending the last little while with you jackasses?" Tommy snapped. I glanced at Zoe and Jp. Both had their gazes shifted towards the ground. I guess none of us thought about how much of this Tommy had heard.

We kept walking, eventually coming to a trailmon stop. There were steps up the tree on the other side. Our D-Tectors turned on and we heard our guiding voice.

"Go up the path." It said. We followed, no hesitation at all. This must be the forest terminal, what else could it be?

As we ran up, we found obstacles, branches over the path and other tree-type obstacles. We were able to pass them eventually, and the path led us to a shining crystal castle. We were unsure of what to do next, so I simply walked up and knocked on the gargantuan door. A hite wizardmon opened it, and we whipped out our D-Tectors.

I hoped this wasn't evil, like the Wizardmon had been when we found Tommy's spirit. he just backed up, and introduced himself as Sorcermon. He led us up to a chamber with a giant lard of crystal was suspended from the ceiling.

Sorcermon was explaing about Seraphimon and his castle(Which just so happened to be the one we were in) and how it was Seraphimon himself up inside the crystal. Our D-Tectors started glowing, and we pulled them out again. Concentrated beams of light blazed from them, going up to the crystal entrapment above. It cracked with energy, but the crystal wouldn't break, even with all four of our D-Tectors shining on it. we put them back in our pockets, wondering about the problem at hand.

"We need Kia and Kouji." I said.

"Who needs them? All they'll do is run off again. They're probably off getting married or something." Zoe said.

"Look, nobody needs you to be a bitch right now, so shut up!" I yelled. My words echoed off the crystalline walls of the room. I saw the tears well up in her eyes and she ran off.

It was easy to come to the conclusion. I was really bad when it cames to girls.

-  
**Kouichi's/Duskmon's POV  
**--

I watched Master Cherubimon as he glared through his Rose Diamond. He was watching Kia kissing Minamoto. Bubbles of hatred boiled in my stomach, as they did whenever I saw minamoto. I didn't know why, and I couldn't care. He was a pest, and I hated that I knew that I was somehow connected to him.

'I don't care if he's pretty or not, he's a pain in the ass.' I thought angrily.

-  
**Takuya's POV  
**--

_'She's such a pain. She shouldn't say those things if she doesn't want to get yelled at_.' I thought. This only added more angst to my barrel full of it.

-  
**Zoe's POV  
**--

_'God, Takuya is such a bastard. Ho can he say stuff like that to a girl? I'm only saying what's probably true_.' I thought through tears.

-  
**Jp's POV**  
--

'I_ should've gone after poor Zoe. She must have been really hurt by Takky's comment_.' I thought morosely. 'I_ don't know what to think anymore. He shouldn't have said that, but Zee was asking for it_.'

-  
**Tommy's POV**  
--

_'Everyone's fighting. I've had it with all this shit. If it keeps up, I'm just going to go look for Kouji and Kia._' I thought.

-  
**Kia's POV  
**--

_'If I have a crush on Kouji, I'm going to kick myself. Bad timing. I'm such a fail._'

-  
**Cherubimon's POV  
**--

**_'No one understands you, Kia Yori. Don't ever forget that._**' I thought while laughing.

-  
**Ophanimon's POV  
**--

_**'Please don't hurt yourselves.'**_ I thought quietly.

-  
**Seraphimon's POV  
**--

**_'Are they going to hurry up? It's kinda cramped in here_**.'


	34. Interlude 3

**WM: Chapter 34 - Interlude #3**

* * *

**This is a poem I wrote that I think Zoe might wright for Takuya, kind of like a love letter that she would never give him.**

* * *

Takuya,

All I wanted to be loved and love,  
Don't ignore me.

Your love is what I want,  
Look me in the eyes and tell me with your heart,  
Let us share the lows and highs.

You want her,  
She's only confused,  
With three others,  
You're sure to be refused,  
You'll be hurt,  
I'll be alone.

Guardian full time you will be,  
If you don't choose me,  
Because need protection does she.

Don't leave me,  
Open your eyes and see,  
From sea to stars,  
And back to me,  
It's always best,  
If only you love me.

To ask you on a date,  
I'll have to wait,  
Consumed by hate,  
It must have been fate,  
Drawing you in,  
Filled with sin,  
The evil plot within,  
Used her as bait.

Cherubimon stole her soul,  
Drawing you into the darkest hole

Can't you see that it's all she wants?  
That's why it's you she haunts.

Choose me live free can't you see?  
You'd be happy.

Love,  
Zoe

* * *

**This is in no way bashing Takuya, Kia or Zoe.**


	35. My Wounds Are a Part of My Healing

**Why Me? : Chapter Thirty-Four**

**

* * *

**

**YuuYuu-chan: **Yeah, you can vote for Kouji. thanks, Peace.

**Holy Star:** You can vote for Takia, I'll add in your vote tommorow. Sorry. It was more of a one-sided thing.

**KairiTakishita:** Thanks. I'm flattered by the OC Goddess thing XD. I'm lad you like the poem and the last chapter.

**PuppyLoveSisters:** Thanks, sorry it took so long.

**Yuki's Little Girl:** I'll start updating faster, sorry.

**Celestial Writer:** Yeah. I'm so sorry aout taking so long I had some family troubles and I got a little too depressed.

**

* * *

**

**I am so, so, so, so sorry, guys. Life has really been trying it's hardest to get in my way. I should be good for a while though, so I'll try and pop out some big chapters. In Ophanimon's POV, I'm sorry I placed it so awkward. I've been listening to the song 'Hero' by Superchick, and the first and second verses hit very close to home.**

_No one sits with him, He doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him.  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
**'Cause his pain is the price for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide**  
Or comes back to school with a gun at his side.  
Any kindness from you could've saved his life._

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero you might save a life.  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight For whats right for whats right, for what's right._

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life.  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, A hero is made.**_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero you might save a life.  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight For whats right for whats right, for what's right._

_No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
He doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He does what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life.**_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero you might save a life.  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight For whats right for whats right, for what's right._

Those are the parts of the song that really hit me hard. Especiall the ones in bold. They're the first three verses in the song, And there's one more. There's a really good Digimon Frontier video on on youtube, just search 'digimon frontier hero'. It's a very good song.

* * *

-  
**Kia's POV**  
--

I suddenly felt awkward. I could almost feel eyes on my back. I pulled away without notice, and started looking around. Kouji asked what was going on, but I decided to ignore him for a moment.

"What's your problem?" Kouji asked rather breathlessly.

"Do you feel alone?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed exasperatedly, as if these were antics he just barely put up with everyday.

I kept searching, turning over rocks and pushing small bushes aside in order to further my search. I looked all over, but I didn't find anything. No camera's no digimon, no floating eyes like you see in movies, nothing. Kouji's complaining voice suddenly dissapeared, and I looked around to see nothing but purple fog and darkness. It took my eyes a minute to react to the lack of light, but when they did, I noted that there weren't any trees, no road, no sky, no Kouji.

**_"Can't you follow a simple command?"_** Cherubimon hollered at me. I stared in petrified fear as his giant hand came down on me, and I was trown into the wall by the impact. I was thrown around some more, and I was only vaguely aware of how much of me was hurting like a mighty bitch. After a while he left, having satisfied his anger. I watched him dissappear quietly.

**"I highly doubt the intelligence of your actions, Milady Fair."** Mercurimon stated quietly. "Grumblemon is off to destroy thine friend. I shall keep thine Fish-Charming mistress from bestowing more damage onto thine bruised face." He grinned. "If Milady is not to be offended, I shall take my leave." He said, before actually leaving.

I was left alone for a few hours, staring into the exact same cave space.

-  
**Takuya's POV  
**--

We were coming to a fair, with a bunch of digimon. None of us spoke anymore, the fair was in sight, but we had nothing to say to anyone. We were about twenty yards from the fair, and Tommy broke into tears. He started wailing on why he was crying, even though we didn't understand a word he said. It wasn't like we really needed to, we all knew how much the tension had been effecting him.

We would've stopped to apologize, had there not been a crashing noise coming from the fair. We turned to see smoke, and we began rushing towards it to find a wolf digimon fighting Gigasmon. We all quickly spirit evolved to help. We saw the wolf-mon get thrown into a tree before de-digivolving back to Kouji.

Zoe ran over to him, pulling him out of the way as Gigasmon nearly hit them both.

"Hey, how come he got his Beast spirit first?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"Can we please just focus on getting my only spirit back?" Zoe asked, sounding even more annoyed.

"Sure Z, you can count on me to get it for you!" JP said happily.

-  
**Ophanimon's POV  
**--

Kia's life started flashing before her eyes, and she started wondering if she was doing the right thing. She had changed a lot since she came to the Digital World, I doubt she could ever go back to being who she was before this all happened. I watched her from inside her mind, watching her life with her, from her own eyes.

In her eyes I saw a tiny furry puppy on fire, leaping through a window on fire. I watched it die as it broke it's neck from the fall. struggling against a tight grip, I saw her try to run towards the still-burning carcass. She screams through the night as she's put into a police car, struggling to get out and find her parents. She was forced into the backseat, with the seatbelt being the only thing holding her down. another police officer sat in the back, waiting anxiously for her to calm down, once she did she was informed of her parents death.

I watched the other girls steal her food in the orphanage, watched the kind chef get caught giving her more food. The woman who caught her ran off and returned with a strict looking woman. the chef wasn't there the next meal. I watched her struggle to keep her food, the other girls push her in the mud during outside-time, watched Kia find an exacto knife left on the floor of the classroom.

She brought it to the storage cupboard, hiding it in her sleeve while pretending to put it away, smiling sweetly as the teacher thanked her. She ran out of the classroom and I watched as she cut herself for the first time, at only nine. She got to her bed, hiding the knife under the pillow before running to get lunch before they started saying no to the kids who were late.

It was that night, when she cut herself. She walked to the bathroom with the knife in her pajama sleeve. She sat in the bathroom uninterrputed for a couple hours, cutting up her arm and one of her legs, wrapping them both thickly in toilet paper before going back to bed. She hid the knife under her pillow again, falling asleep as the bloody toilet paper unravelled and fell to the floor of the orphanage.

I watched solemnly as she did it again and again when they healed, only on her legs now, I watched her continue for a year before getting caught. I watched them strip her bed, find the knife. When the other kids found out I saw her pushed around and kicked, screamed at to 'go die'. It was painful to watch.

When Akii came to the orphanage, I watched Kia become jealous at her for being accepted. I watched her stop seeing knives the same way. Heard her thoughts of suicide and death, wishing death not only upon herself but all the other girls at the orphanage. I watched her start becoming adopted and refused by families, over and over.

I watched the Koitakes come to the orphanage. Watched them pick out Kia and Akii, watched Kia get pulled to the side and warned about coming back. I watched Kia at night, playing with the electronics the Koitakes bought for her and Akii, trying to find how they worked, before she didn't get another chance. She always took second glances at the kitchen knives. After I watched all the things in the Digital World, watched her deal with Cherubimon, and watched her pass out, I left her mind alone.

Her story wasn't one of glory or redemption. She just needed to heal.

* * *

I know it's sad. Please bear with me and do me a favor. Look back up at those lyrics. The one verse about the girl, especially. Please tell me if someone did what is in that verse, do you think they'd be 'a hero'? It's something that would mean a lot to me.

**Look, I know I've been lazy with chapters, but I want you guys to know that your reviews always make me feel happier, and if any of you want me to do anything for you, like read and review your stories, or end you an ear to cry to, just send me a pm. You guys keep my spirits up on a lot of occaisions and that means a lot in my book.**

**And if your on Gaia Online, add me. My username is RosesFallingLikeRain. I have a Digimon roleplay and I'm on that almost 24/7. You can talk to me there too.**


	36. Basement Muse

VERY MINICHAPTER!

I wanted to get something, anything out for you guys.

Not much, but still.

I got over ten reviews for the last chapter, and I you all

* * *

Water.  
Water is a pretty thing.  
Precious to all life, simply pretty in paintings and other portrayals.  
People drown in water, but perhaps this only makes it lovelier.

Splash. Splash.  
The sound of water hitting the shore. It's strange how people find it relaxing.  
Birds singing. Talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think we should do?"  
"We put her in the cellar, I guess." "Is that what she said?"  
"No, you Doofus. She didn't say anything, she's asleep."  
"Not her, Ra--"  
"They're coming! Thety're coming!"  
"Shh! Yes, that's what she said. Now let's get her into the cellar."

I was picked up and thrown.  
Darkness is misunderstood.  
I'm not afraid of the dark. It's good for sleeping.  
I opened my eyes. I was in a cement basement with a fluffy carpet underneath me. I saw the light coming from behind, and I watched it vanish. It was completely dark, but I heard the same voices chittering away about me, and a chain lock on the other side of the heavy wooden door.  
And other voices. New ones.  
I rushed to the wall. I looked for a switch or a string or a lever to pull.  
As I walked around a corner, I felt curtains near the ceiling, so I opened them to let some light in.  
There was frosted glass and I couldn't see anything. I heard laughter, and I wished I was outside with whoever it was who was laughing.

I curled back into the corner, wondering what would happen if I hadn't answered that message. I thought of the formal party I would've gone to. I closed my eyes, imagining the pretty dresses and the decorations.  
There would've been white walls, with soft, shimmering lights. The decorations would be extravagant, in gold and silver.  
What if I met these people there?  
I walked myself in, wearing a poofy pink strapless dress that flowed like water. I'd have a clear veil, and white kid gloves that went to my elbows.  
There were strangers, greeting us, the Koitake family. I saw everyone eyeing up Akii and I. Judging us. Seeing if we were the right kind of kids.  
And across the room, a boy. My age. Tall, wearing a black vest, white dress shirt. Fair skin, dark hair.  
And those eyes. Deep, deep blue.  
He walked over, taking his time.  
"Hello?"  
"Next to you, I feel really underdressed." He said gently.  
"You look just fine to me." I replied.  
"Everyone's watching us."  
"Why?"  
"Because they want to find out what you're like."  
"Because I'm adopted?"  
"I think so."  
"Whatever."  
"It's not a big deal. They do it to everyone, really. No one's really met anyone wth a past like yours."  
"What do you think, then?"  
"I think you look like a princess."  
"That's it?"  
"You act a bit misguided, though."  
"Lovely."  
"Very."  
"If I'm a princess, you are a pirate."  
"Why?"  
"Because I think you seem like the pirate type."  
"Ah." There was silence for a minute.  
"Is there a hole in your heart, or am I mistaken?" I sang along with the snow. He offered his hand.  
"Will you dance with me?" He asked.  
"Maybe I will--"

My daydream was cut short, of course, as a voice rang throughout the cellar.

"Hey!" someone yelled. I walked back around to the door. One of the Digimon who had been talking was looking inside.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Since we're housing you, you're working for us." It said.  
"Alright, I guess. How did I get here?"  
"I was about to ask you. You were on the shore when we found you."  
"Ah. Who are you, anyways?"  
"The toucanmon."  
"Toucanmon..." My digivice repeated, spewing words I didn't quite care for.  
"Come on, let's get you to the kitchen."  
"Okay." Kia soberly agreed, following the digimon to wherever he would bring her.

* * *

I'll make an alternate sidestory, methinks. What would've happened, had she never responded to Ophanimon's text.


	37. Short, but Updateful :3

**'Sup, guys? I missed you! :D I'm workin' on shortening my profile. Guess what? It's almost prom time, that's damn well up! :D I'm sorry, I'm excited.**  
**I know I've been gone a long time now. Nearly a year, I believe. If not, close. If you want a full explanation of my absence, check out the upcoming Chapter... Five? of Ice Over An Angelic Heart. You don't have to read the whole story, just the Author's Note in that chapter. It has everything that's happened in the last nine montths.**

**Spoiler. No. I was not pregnant. Endspoiler.**

**I realize I may have pissed some people off by not updating, so I intend to give you guys information of the contact variety that you can poke, prod, remind, harass, and beat me with whenever you want me to update. My DeviantArt. xXMarie-DeLa-MortXx. Have fun. :P I'll also be putting up some art there. Possibly art from these stories.**  
**I also do art trades. :P**

**Okay, you guys want what I updated, don't'cha?**  
**Well, here y'go.**

* * *

I was a tad worried when they said kitchen. Not that I thought they would eat me, just that I couldn't cook. Although I really should've been worried they'd eat me. They handed me orders. I cursed mentally. I was cheap labour for a restaraunt. Shit.  
"W-wait, cook?" I asked. The Toucanmon that appeared to be in control nodded and left. I sighed, taking a look at the orders. Nothing too difficult, really. Some ramen, a few hamburgers, spaghetti, soup, a sandwhich. I checked around the kitchen, looking for all the ingredients, and I lined them up on the counter. Noodles? Check. Soup base? Check. Bread? Check. I had everything I needed, so I put the stove on and started boiling some water. I put on some tunes on my MP3 player to pass the time.  
I danced around a bit as I prepared the sandwhich, and ended up cutting my hand. I started swearing.  
"Fuck!" I yelled. God, it hurt. I must've gotten bread crumbs in it or something.  
One of the Toucanmon came into the kitchen, to see what had happened.  
He grumbled something about 'upsetting the customers' and ended up finishing the food for me.  
I decided to sneak out of the kitchen. It was an oceanside shack, with an open porch with tables, and changerooms outside. I walked down the steps, and took my shoes off, letting the sand get between my toes. I rolled up my pantlegs and ran straight into the water, until it was thigh-high, which deafeated the purpose of rolling up my pantlegs.  
I giggled and breathed in the warm sunlight, the smell of the ocean. I put my hands in the water and started making waves and splashing around.  
I recoiled quickly. The water was salty, and the cut burned. After a while, though, it wasn't too bad. I just kept splashing and giggling. I heard my name and paused.  
"Kia!" It rang again. I turned around quickly, trying to find where it had been coming from, and tripped in the water. I landed on my rear end, and created a massive splash. I was soaked.  
"Kia!" It kept calling, and I tried to stand up, but was tackled back into the water by a midget with a poofy orange hat and a massive smile accross his face.

* * *

**Massively short chappie, I know. 560 words, including the first Author's Note.  
But you know what?**

**I MOVED!  
I now live in the city, so I can get a job. But that means I have no friends.  
You know what no friends and no school equals, right?**

**If you don't, it means I have insomnia, expresso coffee, and creative output to keep me company until I get a fothermucking job.  
If you want to contact me, do it on Deviant Art, preferably, because I don't check my email often.**

**But I will be updating more. Rewriting more. And writing more stories.**  
**Check the profile for a list of things to come. :3**


	38. ZOE!

**'Kay. How many people expected another chapter this quickly?**

**Nobody?  
**  
**I'm going to write far ahead and try to make a stable publishing schedule, instead of making you all wait a year between each chapter. That's just harsh. I'm sorry.**  
**Maybe I'll update once a day? :3**

**By the way, I'm changing the story. A fair bit. Sorry about that. I changed Ranamon's entrance, too.**

* * *

**Why Me? Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The orange hat flew as Tommy and I landed in the water. I went face first, Tommy sideways. I sat up quickly and snot the water out of my nose. I hugged Tommy, cuddling him. I couldn't leave them. They were my friends. Surrounding me. Half-worried, half overjoyed. Partly angry, but that was reasonable and could wait. I hugged them all, and it felt right.

"We thought you were dead." Kouji said darkly. I hadn't been gone that long, had I? I hugged him.  
"I did too." I had no idea where that had come from, what made me say that, but it was the truth. With Cherubimon commanding me, Ranamon harassing me, and my depressive outlook, I thought I really had been dying. It had felt like everything was crushing me. I wished death upon myself throughout this whole time, but I felt so much better now.  
My friends cleared me some space in the world, gave me a place to exist.  
I grabbed Kouji's hand, and he held me close.

The big group hug lasted forever. Or, the next best thing.  
Zoe rested my head on her shoulder and cradled me, rocking me side-to-side. She pet my hair and hugged me tightly. Even JP threw his arms around me.  
Eventually, we started to walk. We hadn't gotten far when the Toucanmon rushed out, asking us where we were going.  
"We'e going to keep going. Thank you for the meal, though." Zoe smiled.  
"But you're taking her?" The biggest Toucanmon asked, referring to me.  
"Yeah. Got a problem?" JP asked.  
"She was our friend first." Tommy added.  
"No." The Toucanmon admitted. "But why don't you stay?"  
"Well, we really need to be going." Kouji said.  
"Awe, come on, please go swimming! It's totally free!"  
"Yeah, sure. Swimming sounds like a great idea!" Takuya yelled, running into the guy's changeroom. One by one, we all succumbed to the lovely thought of swimming, and ran into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Zoe had dressed me in a light blue one piece bathing suit. It was backless and had come with a tutu-like fringe on it. I messily tossed my clothes into one of the bins. I was eager to get in the water. All the guys were already there, splashing around. I was about to head out, but Zoe asked for my opinion. I vaguely pointed at the rack and said 'that one', aand ran. I wasn't good with swimsuits. I ran straight into the water, hopping onto Takuya's back, and attempting to wrestle the pool floatie away from him.  
"Get your own!" He said goofily and sent a little splash my way. I sent a bigger one back, igniting the beginning of a massive splash war between everybody except JP and Kouji, both of them lazing aound on floaties. I splashed JP, trying to get him to join, but he rolled over on the tube and ignored it. I splashed him again, and he started kicking water into my direction. Kouji lazily ignored all the splashing and drifted around on a floatie board. As JP kicked water at Takuya and Tommy, I swam over to Kouji and pulled him on the board back to the splashing area.  
"No." He said simply, and swam out of my gasp. I hopped on his back.  
"Why not?" I whined, splashing him.  
"Because you're all idiots." He said, continuing to drift. Getting irritated, I let go and slid back into the water. I grabbed the board and Kouji's stomach from underwater and flipped him. He resurfaced.  
"Now?" I whined. He looked at me for a second and dove underwater. I felt myself being lifted and thrown back into the water, amidst the splashing. I resurfaced to a splash in the face, and spat out the water in my mouth.  
"No." Kouji said. This, however, did not matter to Takuya, who then proceeded to splash Kouji until he complied.  
As JP launched a splash in my diection, I dove underwater, holding my nose. I resurfaced as the wave passed, all my wet hair clinging to my face.  
"Kia, you look like Kazemon! We can't see your eyes at all!" JP laughed. I grinned.  
The fun ceased when we heard Zoe scream.  
All of us looked back to the changeroom as we heard a crashing noise. Half of the little building was gone, and drenched. We saw Zoe laying under the debris. We rans as quickly as we could, all of us hoping she'd be okay. The entire area was drenched.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! D:  
I've already gotten three chapters ready for publishing, though, if it makes anybody feel better.  
I'm sorry about the year long delay before these. I'll finish the story before I do that again, I swear.**


	39. BLARGH I SWEAR A LOT

**Hey all! Here's my response to all the reviews I've gotten.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**xFang's Angelx - Yeah. Angsty chapter is angsty. xD**

**Desila - Thank you. :3 It was a very angsty chapter. And wow... That's three years now. I can't believe my story is so old! YET STILL CONTINUING!**

**Celestial Writer - I'm sorry. I really feel for your friend. 3**

**123saveme - The thing about Kia is that she's scared of the same stuff happening again, so she tries to be someone else so they'll like her, then tries to cut herself away, etc. She gets very insecure.**

**BKNYB711 - It's okay now! I'm back again! :D**

**Reo Uchiha - Sure. I'll shoot Henry next chapter. :3 Thank you for reviewing. I absolutely love hearing from my readers. And yes, vote added for KouKia! And the story is cheered up considerably in these last four chapters. :3 Sorry about that.**

**Starowner - Thank you, and the story cheered up nicely. :3**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**DigiLoveeReader - To be fully honest, you have NO idea how accurate that is. xD**

**Celestial Writer - Thank you! I'm back! Again! For good! :D**

**Starowner - Will do!**

**123Saveme - Thank you! And I won't disappear again! I swear!**

**Jen - Kouji vote recorded!**

**Taeniaea - Thank you! I like your username.**

**StarLight-HikariWo - I will. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Rolo-Chan - Takuya vote recorded! Him and Kouichi are tied. :3 Sorry about the long update-time. I'll keep updating soon again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**Rolo-Chan - YES IT IS! :D I'm so glad everybody got that one. :3 I updated soon. And I'll continue to do so. Which other one? Who Me?**

**KuramaEnzanBlue - Your welcome. I'm sorry for the wait. 3**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - And more shall come! OH! SUCH CHAPERS I WILL GIVE. :D [/Zim reference].**

**123Saveme - Yeah! I'm glad everyone got it. :D I figured he'd be the one to be first because he's so cute.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - thank you! Here's more! :D**

**123Saveme - Yes. Cliffhanger. I'm not going tpo say if they stay together, though. Cherubimon's a bitch. I'd be able to pull it off. With enough coffee, anyways. xD**

**KuramaEnzanBlue - YES! :D**

**'Kay! So if I remember correctly:**

**TaKia - 24  
KouKia - 22  
KouiKia - 24**

**So Takuya and Kouichi are tied! :D**

**Have fun with that!**  
**Just to make it interesting, read the botton Author' Note.**

* * *

**Why Me - Chapter Thirty Nine**

JP was the fist to reach Zoe, I was the last. She was buried up to mid-back by planks of wood and everything that had been in the cabin. She wasn't moving, but her eyes were open. "Is she-"  
"Stupid! No, she can't be dead!" JP was in tears, checking for her heartbeat, checking for her breathing. His hands were shaking violently, but we all heard her draw in a ragged breath. We all relaxed a little, thankful for the miracle. Tommy ran to grab the boys' clothes from the other changeroom, and was back out quickly.  
We hauled most of the debris off Zoe, and moved her to the shade. I rested her head on my lap, petting her hair. The boys went behind the restaraunt to change back into their clothes. After they got back, Takuya, Kouji and Tommy helped me dig out my clothes from the rubble. The first thing found was my D-tector. I tossed it off to the side, not totally caring if it broke, at this point.  
Thankfully, I was the one to find my underthings. As soon as I did, my mood fell again. They were still sopping wet. I sighed. That must mean everything was. I walked back over to Zoe and JP, sitting down. Kouji threw my pants towards me. Wet. I laid them out flat in the sand so they could dry. JP passed me a new towel. There was a wailing sound after Tommy moved another board. JP and I got up to look. One of the Toucanmon had been caught in the collapse.  
"You!" Kouji said angrily, grabbing the toucanmon by the scruff of his neck and hauling him out of the debris. "What happened?" The digimon panicked.  
"I saw a crack in the side of the building, and ran in to warn your friend. She saw me and screamed! Then the building collapsed." He was flailing his wings about, wailing. Takuya jolted towards him, grabbing something from amidst his feathers.  
"My D-tector!" Takuya gasped, checking his pockets to see that his D-tector really wasn't in them. Kouji dropped the digimon and checked his own pockets, JP and Tommy following suit. I stepped on Toucanmon's leg to make sure he didn't go anywhere.  
"Where are the other ones?" JP asked angrily. The Toucamon burst into frightened tears and swore he didn't know. Takuya ruffled all his feathers, checking to be sure. They weren't there.  
"Where are the other Toucanmon?" Kouji growled.  
"I don't know! They must've left." There was a short pause. I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing.  
"Gone where?" I asked. Shiiit. The only one who could Spirit-evolve was Takuya, until Zoe woke up. I glanced over at Zoe, who hadn't moved.  
"I don't know!" Toucanmon continued to whine. Goddamnit. I walked over to Zoe, grabbing my D-tector and sitting down next to her. She looked almost peaceful, except for the bruises starting to form all over her body. The others continued to interrogate Toucanmon. It was getting dark out now. I got up and walked into the restaraunt, digging through the kitchen. When I couldn't find what I was looking for, I knocked over one of the foreign-looking appliances that didn't contain food, and I busted into the back using a knife. I ripped out some of the longer wires.  
On my way out, I grabbed myself a sandwhich.

I tepped outside, and took a look around. The evening sky was a light pink. I walked up to the guys and Toucanmon, and held out the wires. Kouji took them from me and tied up the digimon. He even gagged the digimon. I shurgged, and went back to sitting with Zoe. I didn't really know what the point was, but I felt like it.  
"You know, I'd understand if you were all pissed off at me." I said. "I was being a shit. I'm sorry. I missed you all so much." I knew she couldn't hear me, but I felt bad for not saying it before. "I don't know how long it's been, but I didn't know what to without you guys. You're like a family to me." I chuckled. "I mean that, I'm an orphan. I wouldn't say that if I didn't. But I love you guys. Zoe didn't say anything. I thought about what I had been through so far, and no matter what I thought, my time was always better with them. My family.  
Tommy walked over, and sat down, looking ike he was going to fall asleep. I reached my arm around him and held him in a tight hug. His eyes had dark circles.  
He was too young for that.  
"Kia, I'm going to fall asleep if I don't get up." He mumbled into my shoulder.  
"It's okay, Tommy. Go ahead." I replied. He mumbled a small thank you and pulled a towel over our legs and shifted around, making himself comfortable. Takuya started making a fire, gathering wood from the fallen changeroom and piling it a little ways away. JP meandered back over to Zoe, and cradled himself up to her, a worried look on his face. Kouji came back as well, from tying up the Toucanmon to a tree, I suppose.

-  
**Kouji's Point of View**  
-

'What a day.' I thought solomnly. I glanced over at Kia, who had Tommy snuggled up to her and her arm around him. It was cute. She put her head on his and closed her eyes. Even from here, I could tell she needed her sleep. So did Tommy, the poor kid hadn't slept well since we got to the Digital World. None of us had, to be honest.  
I chose to sit by the fire with Takuya, which was a bit of an odd choice, but I wanted the warmth. Zoe, Tommy and Kia all had towels for warmth. Tommy and Kia also had eachother, and Zoe also had JP. The guy was still infatuated with her. It was obvious to everyone.

"So..." Takuya started. "Long day, don't'cha think?" I nodded, watching the fire. "What do you think we should do next?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Still taking it in, huh?"  
"Yeah. I guess so."

Now that he mentioned it, it was wierd. How did Kia get here? What had changed her personality so much? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure I cared, really. But the thought kept nagging at the back of my mind, making it impossible to just be happy she was here and that she was feeling better. It was like she was someone else, someone I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was good, but awkward.

"She happy again." Takuya stated. "I don't get it."  
"I know." And then, Takuya voiced my exact thoughts. I wanted to punch him for it. I knew it coouldn't be true.  
"What if it's not her?"  
Not really, but I'd give just about anything to let it not be the case. I didn't want to lose it again.  
"I don't know."  
"What should we-"  
"Shut up." He took the hint. He looked like I had just kicked him in the face, but he knew what I was getting at.  
"I'm sorry. You're right."  
"Never thought I'd hear that. Let alone from you." I couldn't help myself, I laughed. He did too.

That was how we kind of knew what we were. The entire time we had been here, Takuya and I had been bickering and arguing over everything. But we were comrades. Friends. it was good, like it had just clicked.

I glanced over at the rest of them again, and smiled. Everyone was sleeping or pretty damn close. I think the only one awak was JP, and even he was nodding off. Swimming had totally drained us all.

"You got first watch?" Takuya asked.  
"Yeah. If you've got second."  
"Sure." He said, and walked over to the others. After a minute, I called over to him.  
"Do you think we should move them inside?" I asked, nodding to the restaraunt, where they'd be safer from the wind, considering Kia was still damp and wearing a bathing suit, and Zoe was wearing a skirt. Takuya nodded, and picked up Tommy, who snorted in his sleep. I picked up Kia, and JP, getting the hint, picked up Zoe. Once inside, we laid them as they were on the floor.

"You know, I think we've all gotten better at sleeping anywhere." Takuya grinned. I returned the gesture.  
"They didn't wake up when we picked them up and put them on a wooden floor. You don't say?" I said sarcastically. "Well, get comfy, then." I walked away.  
"Yeah. Don't worry." He said, curling up in between Zoe and Kia. "Don't forget to wake me up."  
"Why would I?" I smirked, heading back out to the fire. I tossed another plank of wood in, and it crackled as the last bits of moisture escaped the wood.

I was getting drowsy a couple hours later. My head snapped up, though, as I heard someone speaking behind me.  
"Falling asleep on watch?" She asked.  
"Why would I?" I said, hopping to my feet and instinctively reaching for my D-tector, which wasn't there.  
"You lookin' for this little thing here?" She winked at me, holding up my white and blue D-tector.  
"Give. It. Back." I growled.  
"Give me good reason to, Honey." She snarled at me, just as vicious. Fuck.  
"Because it's not yours." Her flirty smile turned into something purely evil, and she glared at me, eyes dancing in amusement.  
"That's certainly a claim you've got there," She paused. "But it's not good enough."

* * *

**Alright, since all my reader's are so fucking awesome, here's my offerings:  
**

**One: Everytime I see a name in the reviews for this chapter, I'll make a oneshot with Kia and that character. Any character at all from Digimon or any series I've written stories for or plan to.  
Meaning: Digimon, Sonic, Johnny The Homicidal Manic, Invader Zim, Ciminal Minds, Happy Tree Friends or... Damn. I can't remember. But you get the idea.**

**Two: Kiribans! Gift art! Since I gave you my Deviant Art username, you can now request art. Anyone who reviews chapter fifty will get to choose a scene they want visualized. Same with reviewer number TWO FUCKING HUNDRED.**

**Yes, I swear a lot. It's one in the morning. ONE FUCKING ELEVEN AM. **

**SHIT. Not anymore.  
Bwahaha! **

**BACK TO COFFEE AND WRITING! :D**


	40. Ten!

**Why Me? Chapter Forty -**  
**Kouji's Point Of View -**

"What do you want?" I spat. Ranamon scoffed.  
"What else, Sugar?" She questioned. "I want my beast spirit. And your little D-tecors never hurt." I mentally shuddered when she said 'Sugar'. She walked up to me, and bent over, so her face was equal to mine, and placed her hand on my cheek. "So, who still has theirs?" My face burned, and I smacked her hand away.  
"Give me a good reason to tell you." She leaned in close.  
"I've got one." Her eyes fluttered.

-  
**Zoe's Point Of View**  
-

I couldn't see for a minute or so after I opened my eyes. JP was close to me, his arms around me. I felt my face warm up a bit, and saw Takuya on the other side of me, sprawled out on the floor. I sat up, and looked at all of us, wondering where Kouji was. I stood up, being careful not to wake anyone up. I walked to the stairs and decided to head closer to the water, when I saw the little fire and two figures. One I was almost a hundred percent sure was Kouji, but I couldn't see the other one clearly. All I knew was that it was female, she was a good bit taller than Kouji, and their faces were extremely close. I sat on the stairs for a little bit, watching the fire and the water, trying to ignore Kouji and whoever else was there, pretending I couldn't see them.  
When I got fed up of sitting there, I stood up to go talk to Kouji, find out who that was, but I felt unbalanced. My vision started swimming, and I felt the sand hit my face. "Ouch." I spat out the sand in my mouth. Before I knew it, he was right there above me.  
"Zoe, are you okay?" Kouji asked. He helped me up. I nodded.  
"I'm fine." I said. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the fire. Kouji tensed up, but shook his head.  
"Zoe, there's no one there." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. He was right. Had I been hallucinating it? I didn't think so. He looked at me worridly. "Do you want me to bing you back inside?"  
"Yeah. Please." I said, and he threw my arm around his houlders to support me. He helped me up the stairs slowly. "Thank you."  
"It's no problem. Go back to sleep, okay?" I nodded. He walked me over and laid me back dow in between Takuya and JP. I rolled over a couple times, trying to get comfortable.  
"Zoe?" I heard.  
"Yeah?" I sat up, and looked to see who had spoken. Tommy sat up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Do you know who was down there with Kouji?" He asked.  
"No, I didn't see them."  
"Kouji didn't say anything, did he?"  
"No. I'm worried."  
"Me too. Should we tell Kia?"  
"Why Kia?"  
"She likes him."  
"No. Why would we tell her? We should just ask Kouji."  
"Okay. Now?"  
"Yeah. Let's go ask him." I said, standing up and moving Kia's arm off of Tommy, so he could get up. I leaned on him for a minute, and then we went to go see Kouji. He was sitting alone by the fire.  
"Hey. I thought you were sleeping?" Kouji asked as we approached.  
"Kouji, who were you talking to, before?" I asked timidly.  
"Nobody. Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Kouji replied rudely. "I saw it, too." Tommy piped in. Kouji sighed and looked away, a light pink spread across his face.  
"Who was it?" I questioned, not really expecting an answer at this point. Kouji covered his eyes with a hand, so I put my hand on his shoulder and sat next to him, though I was completely clueless. He waited a moment, opening his mouth as if he meant to speak, then put his other hand over his face. What could that person have done to him? "Tommy, why don't you go back with the others, okay?" I suggested. Unwillingly, Tommy took his leave. I hugged Kouji, a little frightened by his reaction. I had no idea what had happened, or what this would mean for all of us. How was I supposed to comfort Kouji if I had no idea what had happened?  
"It was Ranamon." He said, finally, without removing his hands from his face. Ranamon? What did she do?  
"What did she want?" He shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
"Are you okay?" He sniffled and took his hands away from his face, wiping his nose and eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.  
"Kouji, why don't you let me take over watch? There's only a couple hours left." He nodded a thank you, and went back up the stairs.

-  
**Kia's Point of View**  
-

The floorboards near me creaked, and I opened my eyes to Kouji laying down next to me, where Tommy had been when I fell asleep. I sat up, to see that Tommy was by the railing, just sitting and watching the water. I calmed down a bit, knowing he was okay. Kouji sat up next to me, and brought me close to him.  
"Just go back to sleep." He whispered huskily. I nodded, and he laid down, so I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

* * *

**Baww, cuteness?**

**Anyways, Takuya and Kouichi are still tied. Kouichi's barely in the story!**

**I'll be working on that, though. xD**


	41. 920 and Update!

**Don't forget to read the bottom author's notes for important updates!**

**KeikoTakishita** - You changed your name back! So confusing! xD Ahhh. See, I really don't like KouZumi. I just don't. Wierd. But I'll try. Right now she likes him, though, so we'll see.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** - That's the exact same comment you've posted on the last four chapters... O.o

**KuramaEnzanBlues** - The bitch wants her Beast Spirit! xD Votes recorded!

**Rolo-chan** - Updaaate! Aand you'll have to see. I don't really like those two pictures anyway. They look too much like Kazemon/Fairymon and Zephyrmon/Shutumon. Vote recorded.

**DarkIceFlame** - Actually, I like that idea. I'll see what I can do. :P And as for my Guilmon gun, I'll shoot characters sometime. It'll be in a more story-like format of writing than the script format I used before, though. And yes, vote for Kouji is recorded.

**Maia** - Yep! Vote recorded!

**Look in the bottom Author's Note for Kia's potential couplings. And oneshots!**

* * *

As the author typed responses to reviews, she thought about what her reviewers wanted. A few people asking about the Kia and Ranamon Spirit issue. 'Yeah. You'll see.' She thought, yawning. She sipped her coffee, knowing full well what she planned to do. She brought open a new file, and typed all the suggestions down, wondering which parts to change and expand on. Sip coffee. Type type. Oooh, a message! Type. Sip. Type. Yawn.  
Two-Twelve in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She knew this probably wouldn't turn out well, but she had to do something. So tired.  
"I wonder if I ever could own Digimon?" She mused, tiredly. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed it to happen. She willed it so hard she forgot to breathe. It started to hurt. She dropped her head. "Nope. Not happening." She yawned, typing chapter forty, reminding people to review, because she was offering gift art for the person who wrote review number Two-Magical-Fucking Hundred, and decided that She would count any and all names into the votes, starting from Chapter... She couldn't remember at the moment. It was the same one she offered the art in. Thirty-nine? Maybe. Oh well, she'd look over it again when she was done writing her chapter.

* * *

**Why Me?**  
**Chapter Forty-One**

As the author typed away- Oops, wrong story.

* * *

**Why Me?**  
**Chapter Forty-One.**  
**Take Two.**

I woke up in the morning with my nose smooshed against the wooden floor, breathing from my mouth. I yawned. It looked like I was the first one awake, besides Zoe, who was sitting by what used to be a fire. I meandered over to her, still half asleep, and I hugged her. She yawned.  
"Good morning." She sighed.  
"G'mornk." I mumbled back, yawning. I wanted a coffee so bad right now.  
"Go dunk yourself in the water if you're so tired." She said. "Or go back to bed." I stood up.  
"Pfft..." I stumbled towards the water, tending to splash my face a bit. "What bed?" I smirked. Once I was knee deep, I sat down, squealing at the chill. I submerged all of myself in the water, until I needed to breathe. "Gah! That's freakin' freezing!" I whined.  
"I know, I've done it a couple times already." She smiled at my attempt, and I walked up to the destroyed changeroom, finding my pants and underthings once again, now dry.  
"The guys are all asleep, right?" I whispered. She nodded. So I changed into what I had, and ended up with my pants on and completely shirtless, deciding not to wear my undershirt. I started to dig through the rubble to find my shirt. Zoe watched and walked over just as I found my jumper dress and threw it on. "When do you suppose they'll wake up?"  
"Who knows. Kouji not for a while, though." She said quietly.  
"Why not?" I asked. I knew he had been on watch first, but that had never stopped him before.  
"He took two watches last night, that's all." She said.  
"Geez." I smiled. "What a stubborn turd."  
"Him and Takuya, both." She chuckled absentmindedly.  
"Yeah. They've both got hard heads."  
"I know."  
"Hey, why don't you take a nap?" I offered. "I'll wake you up when everyone else is up, too."  
"No, it's okay. Why would I?"  
"You just seem kind of tired."  
"I'm fine." She said bluntly. I winced, not really sure why she was so mean all of a sudden.  
"Zoe?" I asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. You're right." She paused. "I'm just tired." And with that, she walked up the stairs, presumeably to go take a nap. I tried to shrug it off, and continue looking for my shirt and backpack, but I couldn't keep my mind off of what had just happened.

-  
**Zoe's Point Of View**  
-

I climbed up the stairs, rage just seeping through me.  
"Merda." I mumbled, rubbing my eyelids. 'Geez, she must think I'm a freak.' I thought. I hadn't meant to snap. Maybe I really was just tired. I hadn't been able to keep my mind off what had happened last night. What had happened between Kouji and Ranamon? I walked over and curled up where Kia had been, between Kouji and Takuya. I had a hard time falling asleep, so I tossed a bit. Takuya end up with his head on my shoulder when he woke up, so I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. Takuya sat up, yawned, and got up, looking around. He left the building, presumeably to go sit with Kia.

* * *

Short chapter.  
But anyways, I have some important stuff for you guys.

**Updates on the Kiribans:** Twenty reviews and nine chapters until I give you guys art. However, because of FFNs strict linkage policy, I can't give it to you directly.  
So, if you win, I'm going to send you a message with instructions on how to view your prizes. :3

**Update on votes:**  
KouKia - 26  
TakuKia - 25  
KouiKia - 25

**Oneshots due:**

Kia and Zoe  
Kia and Kouji  
Kouichi and Kia  
Kia and the Guilmon Gun.  
Kian and Takuya  
Kia an Ranamon

I literally went through the last few chapter's reviews, and picked out all the names.

Also, another contest! If you can guess why Bokomon and Neemon haven't been in the story since Kia got hit by the Trailmon, I'll include it in the story and show you the chapter a day before anyone else.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi all! It's been a while.**

**Keiko - **Not really. I prefer her with someone else. :P I'm trying to throw wrenches in between everyone.

**Rolo - **Alright, vote recorded for Takuya. :3 There'll actually be much less romance fluff for a while.

**Crystal - **No problems there, Hun. I'm glad you like it.

**Kitefire - **Another vote for Kia and Takky. :D

**DarkIce** - To be honest, I am. I adore KouKia. I cannot for the life of me stick to one person. So... Yeah.

**Latina - Awesome. Koui and Kouichi votes added.**

**Celestial -** Yeah, Missed you. :P The happiness goes out the window soon, but it'll be back later. I've been practicing my writing. I've gotten better.**  
**

**soul** - Thanks! Vote for Kouji recorded! :D

* * *

Votes :  
**KouKia - 28  
TakuKia - 27  
KouiKia - 26**

* * *

**Why Me?: Chapter Forty-Two  
**-

"No. Leave me alone. Fuck!" I hollered at the beast. It kept coming, and there was no way for me to defend myself. All I could do was run. It pinned me, running it's claws through my hair, and placing the gentlest kiss on my lips while I struggled. I stopped. I knew it was my end. There was nothing I could do to save myself, or stop it from whatever it planned to do to me. I whimpered in fear and agony. My hair was being combed by gentle claws, and I felt so dirty. There was another kiss, and a bitter taste in my mouth, and that was all it took for me to start crying.

-  
**Kia's point of view**

Takuya sat down with me, and I moved up close to him. He didn't say anything, just looked at the fire. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't know if he was feeling okay.  
"What happened?"He asked quietly. I stayed silent. "Please tell me. I don't understand."  
"I spirit evolved." I whispered. Being able to say it threw chills down my spine, and anger welled up in my chest.  
"Why is that bad?" He asked. "It feels freeing, it's like you're finally in control of yourself."  
"That's not how it felt. I was scared, and she fought with me, and I couldn't do it. There was no space for me in that body."  
"That's- I don't know." He looked at me. "I don't think that's what happened."  
"I don't want it to be." I stated.  
And with that, he pat my head, got up, and walked away.

-  
**Kouji's point of view**  
-

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Takuya was walking up the stairs, and most of the group was still asleep. I stood up, and started to wake everyone. There were groans, but we had things to do. Once everyone was awake, we talked about what to do. The Toucanmon had stolen out D-tectors, and we needed to get them back. We could start by intimidating the one we had.

"So, what's the plan?" Kia asked after I explained our objective.

"We beat the living hell out of him. That's what!" Takuya said, standing up. Kia looked up at him, then threw her gaze to me. I nodded. It wouldn't be fun. "We have to get our D-tectors back. We don't have a choice."

"But beating him?" She questioned pathetically. I nodded again.

"No choice." Tommy said, lowering his eyes.

"We can't do this." She whimpered. "You guys can't do this. Right?" She looked up to Zoe, pleading for her agreement.

"No choice?" Zoe asked, hesitant. She received various nods and dark looks, and lowered her own eyes. "Alright." Kia looked like she could cry.

"Why? This isn't right. This can't be right. Kouji, why would you even think of this?" She started murmuring about how there was no way that this could be right. I couldn't really listen, there was a growing discomfort within me. I didn't like her tears. She started standing, but I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a light push down.

"You don't have to watch," I shook my head to clear my growing impatience with her crying, and grabbed a long, bendy stick. "If it's so wrong." JP said my name, but when I turned to answer, I was looking at a face of confusion and hurt, instead of JP. My discomfort only grew the longer I looked. I felt guilty, and I could feel my face flushing. "I don't know, either." I said, in an icier tone than I had intended. My chest was thudding, I felt sweaty, and a little dizzy. And then her tears started flowing. I just got angry.

-  
**Zoe's point of view**  
-

As Kouji walked away, the rest of the boys looked between the two to see who to go to. Kouji or Kia. I went to Kia, and motioned them to go with him instead. I felt guilty for not standing up with her when I could've, but I couldn't think of any other options. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into the shade of the cabin. I wish I knew why Kouji was being so cold. I let her cry it out, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She just nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

-  
**JP's point of view**  
-

We walked to the tree slowly. Kouji was the only one who walked with what looked like purpose. The rest of us were clueless. Takuya stopped altogether and asked him to wait until we were done. Kouji stopped abruptly and looked at the leaf canopy above us. His eyes zoomed out of focus, and he gripped his head, leaning against a tree. He started shaking, and threw off his coat violently. Still shaking, he started breathing erratically. He started to grip the tree with both hands, but eventually fell to his knees and stopped breathing.

It only took a few seconds for him to start breathing, if shallow and quickly. He fell to the ground before I could grab him.


End file.
